Star Crossed 2
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: A continuation of the original fan fiction Star Crossed. Randy and John are still living in Paradise Valley with their friends and gaggle of dogs but is it drama free?
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise Valley, AZ**

Randy was going through a refrigerator for something to eat although he wasn't hungry. He was bored and in the absence of his boyfriend John, the man had become a spare time snacker. He heard the tinkling of metal and peeked around the large door to see his four dogs standing there. The pups knew that if he snacked, they were more than likely to get a snack. They would all be fat by the time John returned home

"Sorry guys." Randy said shutting the door as his phone rang. He picked it up and smiled. "Hey Sheena."

"Hey Randella." John said with a yawn

"What are you doing up so early?" It was currently 5:48 am in Switzerland where John was on business

"I'm fighting a cold so I slept like shit. I figured I would give you a call before it got too late there." Between Arizona and Switzerland there was an eight hour time difference

"How did you get a cold?"

"How do you get colds, Randella? I assumed I picked up sick germs from somewhere."

"You nasty."

"Shut up. How are you?"

"Good, bored but good."

"Did I interrupt you eating?"

"I was in the fridge when you called, yes, but I didn't find anything. You need to hurry up and get back so I can stop eating like a fat-ass."

"Don't blame your lack of willpower on me."

"It's not a lack of willpower, Sheena."

"Then what is it?"

"...when are you coming home again?" John chuckled

"When I can get the hell out of here. Why? Do you miss me?" At home Randy stood in the kitchen toying the a piece of paper

"...no."

"Liar."

"Ew." Randy said when John's coughing turned into hacking. "Come home after that nastiness is out of your system."

"I'll do just that. Anyway, I'm getting off the phone so I can get some rest and so you can get ready for work or whatever you do at night while I'm not there."

"The fuck do you think I'm doing?"

"I have no idea...eating ice cream out of the carton with crushed potato chips on top?"

"Sheena. I like snacks, I'm not pregnant."

"Whatever." The older man said with a cough. "I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"By –"

"Sheena," Randy interrupted

"Yea?"

"I do miss you...but in the most gangster way."

"Of course," John said with a laugh. "I miss you too."

"Dinosaurs."

"Chicken nuggets." The men ended their call. In Switzerland, John made sure his alarm was actually set and crawled back under the covers of his hotel bed and in Arizona, Randy opened the door to let the dogs out then went to the master bedroom to prepare for bed and another night alone

 **Next Evening**

Randy was in the refrigerator again but this time he was looking for ingredients for dinner. He froze when he thought that he heard the doorbell ring but continued what he was doing until he heard it again for sure. Turning the flame down on the pot he had boiling, Randy made his way to the front of the house

"Hey Thomas." He said opening the door

"Hey." The man said taking the liberty of stepping inside without being invited

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, Cody gave me this yesterday to drop off for him." Thomas explained handing the tall man a slip of folded paper. Randy opened it and saw that it was a check for this months' rent

"Why didn't he do it?"

"His dad is making him attend a work dinner. He wasn't sure what time it would be over and didn't want to come over too late...and if he'd given you the check tomorrow he would have technically been late and didn't want to be penalized like you did before."

"In my defense he was five days late without explanation." Thomas held his hands up

"You don't have to explain to me." Both men heard a loud sizzling noise but Randy sprinted toward the kitchen just in time to see his pot bubbling over. "You should turn the flame down." He jumped a little hearing the other man behind him

"I did."

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna."

"That seems like a lot for one person. John's still gone, right?"

"Yes and it is but I'm making it so I can have it for tomorrow too."

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"What?"

"John...do you know when he's coming back?"

"No."

"You're not lonely here in this big house all by yourself?"

"Not really. I have the kids here with me."

"But that's not human contact." Randy stopped stirring the lasagna noodles and turned to Thomas

"What is your point right now? I know that dogs aren't human and I'm an adult so I'm more than capable of staying in a house without another adult here so get the fuck out of here with that bullshit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – calm down Rand. I just meant that John's been gone a while and no one's seen you. Just curious as to why you're not hanging out or anything." Randy narrowed his bespectacled eyes at Thomas. He wasn't sure the man was being truthful and he didn't want to look like a crazy person by going off on him if he was

"I just prefer to come home after work and relax." Thomas smiled making his already prominent dimples deeper

"Okay. I'm going to get out of here and get myself some dinner."

"Okay. Just pull the door shut behind you." The smile dropped a little when Randy didn't ask him to stay. Minutes after he thought Thomas had left, Randy heard the doorbell again and let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh now I'm about to cuss him smooth out." He said walking to the door but stopped when he saw who it was. John. Normally he would try to play it cool but he hadn't seen his love in almost a month and was excited. Randy threw the door open and hugged John tight making the shorter man laugh

"Oh good you're not fat." Randy laughed

"Shut the hell up Sheena."

"Can I come in the house?" He cleared his throat and let the man go. John grabbed his bags. "Hey guys!" He said to the dogs bouncing around him. He spent a solid two minutes scratching ears and rubbing bellies. "What are you cooking?"

"Lasagna."

"Oh." John said absently as he picked up the check on the island and looked at it. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait." He turned back and dropped his bags to the floor as his boyfriend nearly kissed the life out of him. John groaned as Randy's hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his smooth skin

"I'm so tired but fuck it. This can't wait." He said pulling at Randy's shirt. The men staggered out of the kitchen and over to a couch in the great room. Instead of landing perfectly on the cushions like in movies they hit the cushions but their momentum kept them going and they fell on the floor

"It's safer down here." Randy said

"Mmhm." John grunted out in agreeance. Once Randy was naked John moved down his body a took his throbbing cock in his mouth

"Oh god." Randy moaned while John sucked. They had Skyped quite a bit while John was away but he missed hearing the sounds in person. "That feels so good." He said as his boyfriend licked his tight hole. John slipped a finger into Randy and stroked the man slowly from the inside. Randy sat back on his elbows and watched John pleasure him which was an incredible turn on for him. "You're such a little cock slut John." The older man sucked harder and Randy whimpered. "Fuck me, fuck me...fuck me John."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Mmhm," The younger man moaned squirming around on the floor

"I don't know if I like not getting anything in return." John replied pushing the taller man's legs apart

"Don't be a bitch right now."

"Oh my god," He gasped slipping inside the warm passage. "I missed sex with you so much." He said thrusting

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"So fuck me like you missed it." Although he was tired John stroked Randy with his cock like he had a full night of sleep. The man's moaning turned him on a great deal and he wouldn't stop until the love of his life had an incredible orgasm. Randy angled his hips so that John was able to hit his prostate each time he thrust into him. "Oh. Fuck...me." Randy had missed John and he knew that he'd missed sex with him but he didn't realize how much until now. It was like the older man was in tune with his every need as he pounded him against the floor. "Harder. Make me cum." John put an arm on either side of the man on the floor and just drilled him

"I'm gonna cum Randy."

"Okay but me first." John knew that his boyfriend was close. He would never announce his arrival until he knew that Randy was close. "Fuck!" The tall man shouted climaxing hard. "Shit." He said shuddering

"Oh my god." John said panting. "Was that okay? Because I'm exhausted."

"That was better than okay Sheena...goddamn."

"I have to take that shower now."

"Would it be bad if I went over to the kitchen right now and put the lasagna in?"

"Hell no. I love your lasagna and I'm getting hungry. That shit could be bubbling while we're in the shower."

"Go take your shower Sheena and I'll get it "bubbling" so it's ready."

"Chicken nuggets!" John yelled on his way to the bedroom

 **Later**

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming home so soon?"

"I wanted to surprise you...surprise Randella." John said with a cough

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No."

"I have to go to work. I have meetings."

"Go to work then. I'll be here."

"I'm happy you're back though." John would love to be in a deep sleep right now but Randy was showing a soft side...something neither of them ever did. He turned to his side and looked at the other man

"I'm happy to be back."

"I don't want to go in the morning."

"You have to. I told you that I'll be here."

"I know...damn it Sheena."

"What?"

"You're making me feel emotions and I don't like that."

"I apologize now go to sleep please or at least let me go to sleep."

"Take your bitch ass to sleep then."

"Oh there it is!" Randy chuckled

"Goodnight Sheena. Dinosaurs."

"Goodnight with many many chicken nuggets."

 **Next Morning**

"You're going to be late for work." John said kissing Randy as he lay on top of him. "And you're going to wrinkle your suit."

"What are you doing today?"

"Sleeping until my body adjusts back to this time zone."

"I don't think you can sleep off jetlag like that."

"I can try." Randy chuckled

"I'll see you later." He heard the older man grunt before pulling the blanket over his head

 **Later: Randy's Office**

"Is John back home?" Evan asked

"Why?"

"You have a certain pep in your step today...you seem lighter. Like there's been a load taken off." He said trying not to laugh

"You are such a little perv, I swear."

"But is John home?"

"...he's home."

"Uh-huh. So your fluttering around here is not imagined."

"Don't I have a meeting soon?" Randy asked changing the subject. "What's the name?"

"Caballero." Evan answered. "What?" He asked when he noticed the other man's thinking face

"I think I know who it is but I'm not sure."

"Caballero isn't a popular name so you probably do know."

"I hope not."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just send him in when he gets here."

"Okay." The small man said with hesitation. Randy moved around his desk and took a seat in his chair. He closed the open files on his computer then spun his chair around and admired the view in an effort to calm down. A few minutes later his intercom buzzed

"Your next client's here, Randy."

"I told you to send him in when he got here." He snapped. Evan was shocked

"Okay...I'm sorry." The small man said. "You can go on in." Randy's 12 o' clock client came striding through the door

"Mr. Caballero." Thomas smiled

"Mr. Orton."

"What can I help you with today?"

"Well," Thomas said sliding into the seat across from Randy. "I need your financial expertise."

"On?"

"The best places to invest my money. How I should save for my retirement? You know, things of that nature."

"There are tons of places for you to invest. Do you have any interests? Is there any place you'd like to see it go?"

"Well you know what a lot of my interests are."

"Um, okay, right. When do you plan to retire? We can start there then map out a plan on the best way to get to that point." Randy sat through a meeting that was about 24 minutes too long thanks to Thomas getting off track multiple times. When it was finally over he walked the man to the door

"Hey John!" Thomas said with a huge smile

"Thomas."

"So I'll see you next week."

"Make an appointment with Evan before you leave."

"You got it."

"What the hell was that all about?" John asked once inside the office

"He came for my financial expertise. I'm his advisor now."

"That is strange and very off-putting."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping all day."

"I think I am still sleeping." Randy laughed. "I woke up and vaguely remembered kicking you out this morning and I felt bad so I drove here to give you a kiss."

"The fuck out of here with that bullshit, Sheena."

"Okay you got me. I'm hungry and want to take you to lunch."

"Let's go then." The men left his office but Randy stopped before they made it to the corridor. "Evan I'm sorry for snapping on you earlier. "

"Oh are you?" Evan asked leaning back in his chair

"I am."

"You snapped at him?" John asked. "Evan?"

"I had a feeling that it was Thomas coming in and I did snap when Ev told me he was here."

"How could you?" John asked

"You in your feelings right now, Sheena? Because it sounds like me snappin on your ex-boo got you in your bag right now." Evan giggled

"I'm not _in my bag_. I just can't see ever lashing out at him. He's sweet and has that great head of hair."

"We need to go before your half-chub turns into a full-on." Evan howled with laughter as the men left

 **FEZ**

"Do you think you'll want to go out for dinner with my mom this week? She's been asking about you."

"Of course. I talked to her a few times while I was in Switzerland."

"Oh did you now? She didn't tell me that."

"She doesn't need to tell you."

"Don't get these fries tossed in your face."

"You're not going to toss fries at me." Randy tipped the basket

"Say I won't."

"Okay." John responded taking the basket. "I can't take you anywhere."

"Stop. Anyway, I want to take a group trip."

" _Noo_ ," John whined. "I do not want to get on a plane anytime soon."

"Well we're not going right now."

"I don't want to get on a plane for the rest of the year."

"Then we'll go in January."

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"No. It'll be a relaxing trip and we're not leaving the country so the flight won't be that long."

"Fine."

"Stop trying to play me." John laughed

"I'm not trying to play you. Where are we going and who's going?"

"I don't know yet but give me a day or two and I figured the usual cast of characters for us...maybe invite Cody this time since I like him enough."

"Oh I'm glad you brought up Thomas."

"I ain't say nothin about Thomas."

"You're right but mentioning Cody was a good place to segue into what I want to say."

"Which is what?"

"Do you really have to be his advisor?" The tall man shrugged

"He came to me so why the fuck not?"

"Why the fuck not is because you know it's a weird situation or else you wouldn't have bitten Evan's head off when Thomas came in."

"You right."

"You're an adult and I understand that you're a professional so you'll work with people who come to you but be careful. This isn't sitting well with me and it's not because I don't trust you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Not saying you can't. Be careful."

"I will Sheena." They finished lunch and since they'd driven in separate cars Randy was able to go back to his office while John went home and back to bed

 **Days Later**

"Randy. Randy...oh god – stop." But Randy didn't stop. He kept sucking until John nearly bucked off the bed during his climax. "Holy shit. Thanks for not stopping."

"I never do."

"I have to tell mom about that when we see her it was so good."

"Don't get yourself fucked up, Sheena."

"Fucked, yes. Fucked up, no."

"Think we have time?"

"No. We still have to get ready then go pick up mom."

"Are you sure we don't have time?" John looked at the clock on his bedside table

"We can both take really quick showers, right?"

"Of course."

 **El Chorro**

"This is so nice!" Randy mom's said

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Being here with my boys. And I know you're happy that Johnny's back because you talked about the poor man every single day he was gone."

"Mom!" John smiled big

"Well you did. I thought you were going to start crying at one point."

"Oh! Never that."

"I'm pretty sure Habits by Tove Lo was playing in the background too."

"Yooo," John had tears in his eyes from laughing. "You are really tryin me. And what do you know about that song?"

"I have ears. You're gone and I gotta stay high," The woman sang

"You need to quit."

"Do you want something to drink, mom?"

"She don't need nothing to drink."

" _Actually_ ," She emphasized. "I'd like to try one of their winter cocktails."

"They have too many ingredients for my taste but get whatever you want." John said

"I'm getting the El Chorro Paradise because that seems to have the most alcohol in it."

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until that very statement." Randy's mom wrapped her arms around one of John's and rested her head on his shoulder

"Everything about this is wrong." Randy said

"Aw, honey, you're jealous." He gasped


	2. Chapter 2

**El Chorro**

"Oh Sheena," Randy said stabbing a piece of the lamb John had cut for himself with his fork and popping it in his mouth. "I came up with Aspen, Colorado."

"I don't think you did. In fact that's been established for quite a while."

"You fucking smartass. I meant for the trip."

"What trip?" John asked cutting another piece of the meat. "Boy if you take my food you're going to lose that hand." Randy's mom laughed as Randy drew the fork back

"You know what trip I'm talking about. We discussed it the other day."

"Oh! When I was still asleep."

"Yea. So I'm thinking we go to Aspen and stay in a bomb ass villa and drink warm alcoholic beverages all day."

"I'm sold."

"That does sound great."

"Mom, no."

"Why can't she come with us?"

"Because it's her son and his boyfriend and a bunch of other gay dudes. We have to draw the line somewhere, shit."

"Oh he is testy." Randy's mom and John started laughing. The tall man sat there clenching his jaw

"Aw, stop it." John cooed. "You know that both of us are joking with you."

"Man, ain't nobody got time for jokes." He kissed him

"You're being a baby right now." Randy kissed him back

"When are you going?"

"I said we could go in January because Sheena's being a fuckboy about getting on a plane."

"You take a 12 hour flight then tell me how much you want to get on another one."

"I don't disagree with you but I think you should just suck it up for my happiness." John sighed

"No. I already said January so deal with it."

"I don't like you poppin off at the mouth like this. I just want you to know."

"Well I'm sorry." John said cuddling up to the other man

"Cut it out, Juicy." Randy mom just shook her head at the boys

 **John and Randy's House**

"You got some messages while you were in the shower." Randy checked his phone

"Roman can't go, Wade said that he and Justin are in, Cody's in and he added a smiley emoji... _and_ Daniel is out. His camping trip is that weekend."

"Who the fuck is Daniel?"

"From accounting in my building."

"I don't work in your building Randella. Well I'm glad he can't go because I have no idea who he is."

"He's a cool little dude."

"So it's me, you, Wade with Justin and those other two."

"Yes."

"I really don't want to go anywhere with the two of them, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, it's more so Thomas than Cody but I will go and I'm going to have a good time."

"That's what I like to hear from my cutie wit that juicy ass booty." Randy sang while grabbing a handful of John's ass

"I feel so violated right now."

"No you don't. You like it." The younger man said now just massaging the other man's butt

"...you're right I do."

"I'm going to fuck you later." Randy said nonchalantly while grabbing his MacBook. "I need to find our hotel first though."

"Whoa, whoa...you're going to what?"

"You heard me. I'm tearing all that up."

"Not sure if you have my consent on that."

"Um, yea, you can't just be laying around on your stomach with them tight ass draws on. Your bubble butt does things to me...just want to put my face in it." The man said clicking away on the computer

"I might like that. I'm the one with jetlag yet I've been servicing you since I came back."

"And you've been handling it like a champ, boi. I almost forgot how you tear it up. You the real MVP."

"You're an ass." John said with a chuckle. "With no ass." Randy frowned

"...rude ass." He mumbled. "What do you think of this one? I'm looking at Five Star Alliance which is only luxury hotels."

"Ooo," The older man cooed. "That bed is sexy."

"Isn't it though?"

"Yes and you're sexy...pick a different one."

"What?! Why? I liked where that was going. I wanted to hear more compliments on how bad I am."

"You're a total baddie but that's the reason we can't take that room. The bed is sexy and all _but_ we'd definitely break it and while we can afford the charges for doing so, I don't want to pay."

"Those do look like some weak ass legs. On to the next." John rolled to his back then moved closer to Randy on the bed resting his head right above the man's knees. The tall man peeked around the laptop screen and smiled slightly to himself. He wiggled his toes involuntarily as John began to caress one of his legs

"Does that tickle?"

"A little bit."

"Hurry up."

"What for?" Randy asked pushing his glasses up. When the other man didn't answer he peeked around the screen again. "Oh, you ready for this D. Damn Sheena, you all thirsty."

"I am not thirsty."

"Not literally maybe but you thirstin for some of this." Randy said palming his crotch

"I could roll over there and get that if I really wanted to."

"Mmhm. How about this one?" He asked turning the MacBook around

"Well the bed is certainly better."

"And that's honestly what really matters I think." John rolled his eyes and clicked through the rest of the pictures before reading up on the hotel and its amenities

"That sounds pretty decent and the view is amazing."

"I'm going to book it, send the information over to Wade and Cody then quench your thirst."

"I – never mind."

"Yea, don't let that lie pass your lips." Randy retorted reaching for his wallet. Having had enough of the man's mouth, John sat up and crawled closer to the younger man. "What are you doing Sheena?"

"Waiting for you." John said kissing the man

"Ooh I like that."

"Do you?" He asked kissing him again

"Yes...and that." Randy added when the older man started to ghost a hand over his dick. His hands shook as he held his credit card and typed at the same time. John showed no mercy as he sucked the taller man's neck and pleasured him with a hand. Randy had to read over his card information a few times just to make sure he was typing it in right. John's lips and hand felt like a dream and he was having a terrible time focusing. When the confirmation email came through, he forwarded the info over to Wade and Cody then closed the laptop. Randy pushed John onto his back then roughly pulled his underwear off. John tossed him one of their bottles of lubricant and watched as the younger man allowed its cold contents to drip out and onto him. Randy playfully teased by sticking just the tip of a finger in and pulling it out

"Randy."

"I'm only doing it to torture you like you just did me."

"Torture? I thought I was very nice to you."

"Do you know what I really want to do?" Randy asked slowly stroking the other man

"What?"

"I really just want to fuck you. Like, forget prepping you."

"Okay. I can handle it." John turned to his stomach while Randy squirted more lube. He took time to rub his hands over John's ass before easing inside of him. He started off slowly just relishing in the feel of his cock inside John. Randy eventually increased his speed growling as the older man pushed back against the thrusts. He gave John's ass a smack leaving behind a large red handprint. That made him smile a little. "Harder babe." Placing a hand on each side of the older man's waist Randy gripped him tight while he pounded against him. "Fuck." John said winding his hips slowly to counter the hard thrusts

"Oh god," Randy moaned. The opposite motions felt amazing to him

"Go ahead Randy." The older man said knowing that his boyfriend was rapidly approaching his climax. Randy wasn't ready but his body was. He rarely topped but when he did John knew exactly what to do in order to make him orgasm fast

"I don't like you." He said

"Sure you do." John said giving him a kiss. "Is it out of your system?"

"Mmhm," Randy said while nodding his head. He let John move him around on the bed until he was in the position he wanted. "Why did you push me so far up the bed?" John said nothing as he lubed the younger man's hole. "Yea, nothing good is going to come of this." He smirked. "Juicy?" John took one of Randy's long legs and let his rest on his shoulder as he gently eased inside of him. "Oh fuck..."

 **Next Morning**

"What's that sound?" John mumbled into Randy's neck

"I don't know. It sounds like a phone but I don't know where it's coming from."

"Well my phone's right over here. Where's yours?" They heard the sound again

"That is my phone. Move your arm for a sec." John removed his arm from around Randy's waist allowing the younger man to lean over and grab his phone that was wedged between the bed and night table

"How did it get there?"

"I must have knocked it off the bed last night while we were doing it." John chuckled. "My mom sent me like 37 of them laughing emoji's."

"Why?"

"Because she crazy."

"Or drunk." Both men said at the same time

"Now there's a message."

"What's it say?"

"That I should really consider putting a passcode on my phone."

"I was joking about her being drunk but now I'm considering the possibility that she actually might be."

"Oh. My. God." Randy said

"What now?" He handed the phone to John who read the iMessage and started laughing

"That is not funny John."

"When did you dial the phone?"

"I don't know...maybe when I knocked it on the floor. Yoo – I think it was in my hand before I just knocked it off the bed."

"So you accidentally dialed your mom and she heard you having sex." Randy turned so he was facing the man

"She heard us. I wasn't here by myself."

"You make all the noise. She may have heard me telling you what to do and puttin it down cause that's what I do."

"Shut up. This is embarrassing." John checked the phone after it vibrated again. "What did she say?"

"Nothing important." Randy snatched the phone

Mommy: I never would have guessed that you call him juicy during "those times" too

Randy Pandy: MOM! STOP!

"Do I call you Juicy during sex?"

"What!?"

"She's saying she heard me call you Juicy." John started to laugh again

"Tell her to forward the voicemail to you."

"No!"

"I'll do it." The older man said reaching for his phone

"No!" The tall man yelled grabbing John's arm so he couldn't get his own cell phone

"Let go of me. I'm going to call her."

"What for?"

"Get the hell off me and you'll see."

"You better stop talking to me like you stupid."

"Or what? You're going to fight me?" Randy let go. "That's what I thought."

"Don't talk shit, Sheena." John rolled his eyes

"Good morning mom. Yes he told me and I saw the messages. He's not mad so much as embarrassed. Pouting...it's actually kind of cute. I laughed but it's only funny because it didn't happen to me. Probably...yes. Yes. Okay. Here he is." The older man tried handing his boyfriend the phone

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Just take it please." Randy took the phone

"Mother."

"I'm sorry honey."

"Did John tell you to say that?"

"Aren't you right next to him? Did you hear him tell me that?"

"No."

"Well then. I still think it's funny but looking back I guess I should have just deleted it and pretended I never heard it."

"That would have been nice."

"Well I do apologize."

"I accept your apology."

"So we're still friends then?"

"Yes."

"You're still my favorite."

"I know. You're my favorite too...right after Sheena's mom." And with that Randy disconnected the call

"Why did you do that?" John asked laughing

"She deserved it...little heifer."

"Mom is a sweetheart. Don't call her a heifer."

"She is not a sweetheart. Weren't you just here when she did what she did?" The older man sighed

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just take a shower, eat breakfast and put this behind us."

"I don't want to get dressed for breakfast. I'd like to stay naked all day or in as little clothes as possible."

"So I'll take a shower and eat breakfast then."

"Juicy."

"What?"

"Bring me some food please." Randy asked with a smile

"Ew. Don't do that." He laughed

"Shut it."

"Are we taking a shower?"

"Yea."

"Then I can bring you food."

"Wait – what do you plan on doing in the shower?" John wiggled his eyebrows

 **Later**

John and Randy were in their backyard tossing balls around while the dogs chased them

"They get such a kick out of this." John said giggling

"I think you do too."

"Maybe." He replied

"Do you want something to drink?" Randy asked heading toward the house

"Sure. Just get me whatever." The tall man walked into the house and grabbed two bottles of unsweetened green tea by Honest Tea. As he was about to return to the backyard he heard the chime of the doorbell

"Hey." Randy said to Cody and Thomas. "Come in." The men stepped inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your email and responded but you didn't. We were out running errands and I thought I'd drop in since we were close by."

"Oh, okay. John and I are out in the back with the dogs. I think my phone's in the bedroom. What's up?" John watched as the three men walked outside. There was something about just being near Thomas that made his skin crawl and he couldn't put his finger on it

"Hi John." Cody said

"Hey." Thomas added

"Hi Cody. Thomas." John said dryly

"I asked about how you wanted us to pay you and both of us were confused on the setup of where we're staying."

"Well I want you to pay me back. I don't care if it's cash or check...it better be a good check if you use that method of payment though."

"Of course."

"And it's a three bedroom unit. There are six of us going so it works out perfect."

"Oh...that was simple enough."

"I thought so."

"And how are we getting there?"

"Private plane. I hate commercial."

"Snob." Thomas joked. John narrowed his eyes

"It is what it is. I have money and don't need to fly commercial."

"Do we have to pay you back for that too?"

"Yes...I mean you can take a smelly flight on one of those airlines if you want but I'm not. I don't care how you arrive to be quite honest."

"That's harsh, Rand." The tall man shrugged

"You'll deal."

"Do your dogs swim?" Thomas asked out of the blue

"Yea but we put life jackets on them when they go in or we let them float around on their rafts."

"They have rafts?" Cody asked

"Yea."

"Their own?"

"Yes...some are shaped like paws and then they have really cool ones that are like pillows." Cody shook his head

"You spoil the crap out of them."

"Well we don't have or want kids and they're our babies."

"Is this what you expected John?"

"Yes. I knew exactly how Randella felt about his dogs when we met and they're awesome so I don't mind at all. They're happy, Randy's happy, I'm happy."

"Aww," Cody cooed. Thomas frowned a little. "Well we have to get going. We're meeting my mom for a late lunch."

"Have fun and tell her I said hi."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye." John waved. When the two men were gone Randy turned to John

"What?"

"You were so unwelcoming _I_ felt bad."

"I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that I don't like Thomas."

"You did but damn."

"He skeeves me out."

"Why does he "skeeve" you out?"

"I don't know. There's something about his ass that I don't like. He seems sneaky and it makes me uncomfortable...and I really won't like your ass if you make me feel uncomfortable in my own house."

"Valid points."

 **That Night**

"Gentlemen!" Wade said announcing his arrival

"We have neighbors, Barrett."

"Oh excuse me. I didn't notice the other large homes around here." He said with a roll of his eyes

"I still feel like when the two of you bicker it's just sexual tension." John said

"Seriously." Roman added

"Like I've always said, it's coming from Barrett."

"No. You like it and engage him. It's you too."

"Sheena!"

"Don't Sheena me. It's true."

"You tryin to tell me I have feelings for Barrett?"

"Not like you have feelings for me but there's some underlying something going on. As long as neither of you act on it then I don't care one bit."

"Yooo," Randy said looking around. "I can't believe this."

"You're protesting an awful lot, Randy." Roman said

"He doth protest too much."

"This is some ol bullshit." Wade started to laugh

"Well, well, well...Orton's got the hots for me."

"I ain't got the hots for you so don't get it twisted. Sheena and Roman are talkin a lot of shit."

"Sounds like you're not getting no nookie tonight, John."

"Oh please."

"I agree with John's assessment but I must say that I thought Wade would crack before you did Randy. You about to start crying right now."

"Shut up Roman."

"I don't see what the big deal is. Like I said, as long as neither of you act on it then who gives a fuck."

"I do because I don't like him!" Randy yelled

"You have neighbors, Orton." John and Roman laughed

"The fuck." The tall man muttered

"Anyway," John said. "How's Justin? Oh! Wait...why aren't you coming to Aspen with us Roman? I'm stuck with fucking Cody and Thomas."

"My girl already planned a little getaway for us and while y'all are like brothers to me, she comes first."

"Understandable. How's Justin?"

"Good."

"So you like the whole gay thing?" Wade frowned

"I mean it was a little tough to get through at first but I've been sticking it out." John and Randy laughed while Roman frowned this time

"That was gross." He said. "I hate y'all."

"Roman this is an open forum so if you have some stories to share,"

"No thank you!"

"I wouldn't mind hearing some." Randy said. "Trin's pretty and she's got that nice fat ass,"

"Randy!" Roman hollered

"What? I like a nice ass. I don't care who's wearing it."

"You need to put him on a timeout, John. He's out of control."

"Do you need a timeout Randella?"

"I don't think so." Randy said going through the patio iPod. "How're those steaks coming along, Eduardo?"

"Almost time." The chef said

"Do the two of you ever cook?"

"Yes. Randella more so than me but we do."

"I make Sheena cook with me sometimes."

"Quick question," Wade stated

"What?"

"If you and John were dating prior to his field trip to prison would you have stayed with him?"

"Yes." Randy answered without hesitation. "Same circumstances...well I take that back. Even if he had done it I would have stayed with him so my answer is still yes whether he was guilty or not. Why?"

"Because I was thinking it was a real shame the two of you didn't meet before but then I had the thought that you may have left him so it was probably better that you didn't meet until after."

"Nah, Sheena's a good dude and I would have stuck it out. Two years isn't that long."

"When you go to prison it is. Did you say I took a field trip?" Wade chuckled

"Were you allowed to have conjugal visits, Juicy?"

"I don't know." John said with a laugh. "I didn't have anyone like that to visit me so it didn't matter."

"No." Roman said. "Only six states allow it and Arizona is not one."

"Well there you have it."

"Hmm," Randy hummed. "On second thought." Roman and Wade laughed

"You son of a bitch."

"Are you going to take that, Orton?"

"What?"

"He called you a son of a bitch." Randy laughed

"I know he didn't mean it that way but let me tell you what my mom did this morning."

"Aw hell." John said walking into the house. While he was inside getting himself another drink Randy told their friends about the voicemail and his mother's subsequent text messages. When John heard Roman and Wade laughing he ventured back outside

"I would never be able to look at let alone speak to me mum again if that happened to me."

"It was embarrassing but somehow Sheena convinced her to apologize without actually telling her to so I'll get over it."

"I can't believe she clowned you about it."

"You've met my mom, right?" Roman thought for a second

"Never mind – I have met your mom so I can definitely believe that she clowned you about it." He said


	3. Chapter 3

**December 1st**

Randy was in the kitchen trying out a new recipe while John was working late. He wasn't used to beating John home but the older man generally worked later during the holiday season. Randy hated it but would never tell his boyfriend that

"Oh my God." He said sniffing the eggnog he'd spiked with cognac and rum. "I could just drink this myself and people would be none the wiser." He measured out some of the spiked drink then added it to the dry ingredients. "Is daddy home?" Randy asked the dogs as they scampered by him. He heard tiny nails and dress shoes coming toward the kitchen

"Hey KeKe."

"Evening Sheena." The men kissed

"Santa hats?"

"They're adorable!" Randy exclaimed

"When you're not around they tell me that they don't like you doing this."

"Why you lyin? The babies didn't tell you any type of shit like that. They love dressing up."

"But it's not even Christmas yet."

"You've been here less than two minutes and you're giving me way too much shit." John smiled

"It's what I do best."

"No, it's not." He chuckled

"What are you making?"

"Testing out this cookie recipe for the party...spiked eggnog snicker-doodles."

"Sounds complicated yet delicious."

"Well you're my official taste tester so you'll let me know about the delicious part."

"I like that. What's for dinner? Do you need help?"

"Stuffed peppers and I'd probably just need you to cut onions or brown the beef." John nodded

"Let me change and I'll be back."

"Okay. I'm going to work on my cookies."

"Get to it Randy Crocker."

"Alright Assface." John changed his clothes, washed his hands then returned to the kitchen

"Is this mine?" He asked pointing to a glass of wine

"Yes."

"Good. I need it."

"Why? What's up?" Randy asked placing dough on a cookie sheet

"I'm just tired. I wanted to come home two and a half hours ago." The tall man watched as the other gulped down the glass of wine

"Was that your dinner or nah?"

"Shut up." John said pouring another glass as he seasoned the browning ground beef

"Ooh, look at you multitasking. It's turning me on."

"Save it for later."

"Will you be ready later? You've been too tired the past two nights."

"I'll drink a Red Bull after dinner."

"You're going to jackhammer me if you drink that shit."

"I'll give it to you good, don't you worry."

"Mmhm," Randy hummed washing his hands. "I'll probably feel great since I haven't gotten it in so long."

"Two days...it's been two days."

"That's a long time for us!"

"Do you remember when we first got together and you didn't have sex with me for months?"

"Am I being punished now for that?"

"No. I was just reminding you that you can go longer than two days."

"Not now after I've had it." John laughed

"Oh! I got you hooked boy!"

"Shut up Sheena." The younger man said peeling skin off a red onion

 **Later**

"They're coming to put our trees up Saturday morning but we still haven't decided on what colors to decorate them or the house with." Randy said taking a seat next to John on the couch in their bedroom

"Gold for sure,"

"Red too...shades of red."

"Uh-huh."

"And I saw ivory and brown together on Pinterest."

"When the hell did you go on there?"

"Evan made me."

"Oh sure he did. He's so big and imposing."

"He may not be big but that little piece of shrimp toast is strong. He snatched a folder from my hand one day and almost took my fucking hand with it."

"Oh my goodness. Why was he snatching paper from you? That doesn't sound like him."

"I have no idea. I think he's bipolar."

"Lies. You said something mouthy to him. I know both of you."

"Anyway," Randy said tucking himself under John's arm. "I'd like to do something dramatic outside too."

"That'll be really nice. What about lanterns?"

"I was going to suggest candles and lanterns."

"Uh-huh, sure you were."

"Word I was."

"What are we going to do while they're here?"

"We're going out with mom."

"Oh yea."

"Don't worry, I won't tell that you forgot about her."

"Mom knows I love her so go ahead and tell."

"Since we won't be here we also need to put all our good shit in the safe because if I come back and any of my shit is missing – I'm going off on somebody's ass."

"We'll just put it away. No need to go off, Randella."

"Sometimes I like to go off."

"I've noticed that about you." John said kissing the other man. Randy nipped at John's bottom lip and the older man parted his lips slightly allowing the younger man's tongue inside his mouth. He was horny and was ready to do anything short of forcing himself on his boyfriend at this point. Luckily he wouldn't have to. John reached over and pulled Randy toward him making the man straddle his lap. The taller man slowly rotated his hips round and round feeling the other get more erect with each rotation. "Bed." John ordered

"You still need that Red Bull?"

"No. You're going to give me all the energy I need."

"Oh I'm flattered." Randy replied. Since he never wore underwear, all Randy needed to do was remove his shorts and he was naked. He fell back on the bed and watched as John undressed himself. "Come here." He insisted. The older man stepped forward moaning when he slipped his cock into the warm mouth before him. Randy was a blowjob pro. Sometimes the older man found himself sitting at his desk while at work thinking about a particular time he'd received oral sex from the younger man or about going home and getting oral sex from him. Randy applied pressure to the underside of John's cock with his tongue while he kept his lips pressed tightly around

"Oh god!" John belted. His loud exclamation didn't deter the other man and he just kept bobbing and bobbing his head. Before he knew it, his orgasm was rapidly approaching so he pulled away. "I would accuse you of practicing that but I know you're not cheating on me." Randy smirked

"I was born with this gift just like you were born with yours now give it to me."

"Oh no, I had to practice a lot to get this good."

"I knew you were a slut, Sheena."

"Maybe but look at how well it turned out for you." John remarked pushing the man's legs apart. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and coated them with Randy watching

"Stop fuckin around, John."

"I'm going to prep you." Randy shook his head back and forth on the pillow

"No. I know you're not just going to ram it into me."

"So no fingers then?"

"Hell no." Much to Randy's chagrin John left the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube and made himself comfortable. He lined up with the puckered hole and eased inside. John leaned down and kissed his boyfriend while giving him time to adjust to his thick cock. When the younger man sighed John began moving his hips gently until he felt Randy moving along with him then he started to move faster. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck as the man pumped his hips stroking his prostate…

...

John opened his eyes and saw Randy staring at him

"What?"

"You a lie."

"I'm a – what did I do?"

"You said that you were tired. That didn't feel like you were tired to me." John chuckled

"I told you that you'd give me all the energy I need…and you weren't the only one of us who was in need."

"Why you try and play me then by not giving it up?"

"No one was trying to play you." He said getting out of bed. "And mom was right, you do call me Juicy." He said walking into the bathroom

"Oh my god." Randy groaned dragging a hand down his face

 **Saturday Morning**

Randy lay in bed rubbing his feet against John's waiting for the other man to wake up. He rarely woke up before John and wasn't quite sure what to do with himself when he did. He sighed

"Good morning Randella."

"Morning Sheena."

"I told Daniel to come over a little earlier so that we could eat and not be in the way of those people when they come."

"Okay. When is he getting here?" John checked the clock

"Pretty soon."

"What do you want to do then? Get dressed so we can leave right after we're done or lay in bed until they get here and get ready after we eat?"

"The second one. It's too cold to get out of bed yet."

"Imagine if we lived on the east coast or something. It's probably 45 degrees out right now."

"Here or there?"

"Here Sheena."

"Don't take an exasperated tone with me." John said turning their TV on. He quickly switched over from the menu screen of the porno that he and Randy had last watched

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Me too…is it weird that we watch porn for the storyline but when we watch our own it makes us horny?"

"Incredibly narcissistic yes but weird no. We have chemistry unlike the actors in those movies."

"What a nice thing to say. I'm surprised."

"Eat a bag of dicks." John laughed

 **Later: The Orton's**

Randy and John pulled up to Randy's parents' house and both men took notice of the two additional cars parked in the driveway

"I know that Mercedes anywhere." John commented

"That's his mom's Aston Martin."

"Why are they here?" He asked stepping up on the front step

"I have no idea and I don't even care. They do need to get gone though." Randy replied opening the front door

"Hi boys!" Mrs. Orton said excitedly seeing the other men

"Good morning, mom." They answered

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked

"We had breakfast." Cody responded

"Oh." The tall man said flatly while eyeing his mom. "Are you ready to go?"

"You seem a little cranky this morning." Thomas interjected. John opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by his love

"Maybe I am. You should leave me alone."

"You should calm down." Cody's mom Pilar said

"I think we should get going." Randy's mom said jumping in

"How much coffee has everyone had this morning? This is intense."

"Juicy."

"I'll see you later, Lainey." Pilar said

"See ya."

"I'll see you later Auntie Elaine."

"Bye Cody. Bye Thomas."

"See ya Elaine." After the three people left Randy's mom turned to him and John

"What was that all about? Did the two of you fight this morning?"

"No. I was just really irritated when I saw their cars in the driveway."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Did you forget that you planned a trip involving the two of them?" John looked at Randy

"Shut up, Sheena. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well what are you going to do? You can't un-invite them."

"I sure as shit can…but I won't." The woman sighed

"Let's get going. I know the mall is going to be crowded as all hell."

 **Scottsdale Fashion Square**

"It's barely 10:30 and this place is packed. This is one of the times I'm happy we have valet parking here." Randy's mom said

"I love me some valet parking."

"You've got a little princess on your hands Johnny."

"Yea but he's my special little princess."

"Y'all need to cut that shit out."

"Let's stop at Dillard's first so I can get your daddy some jeans. I'm sick to death of seeing him wear the same two pairs all the time and one has a hole in the crotch."

"OH!" John exclaimed. "Let's get over to Dillard's right now."

"It's too early to be sharing that type of information, mom."

"I'm just saying." The trio walked around the mall picking up gifts for family and friends. When their arms and feet grew tired they stopped at Yard House for a break and lunch

"Now I'm being serious when I ask this but how are you really going to handle going on a trip with Cody and Thomas?"

"It's not even Cody." Randy said earning a look from John

"Why did you invite him then?"

"I didn't. I asked Cody."

"But you knew he would bring Thomas along since they're dating, Randy."

"Hindsight's 20/20." Randy's mom took a sip of her Brazilian Lemonade

"What did he do to you?" John asked out of nowhere

"What?"

"He did something to you or said something to you and it's bothering you. That has to be it because you didn't have a problem with the guy and over the last month or so your feelings have changed. You talk a lot of shit but you're not a mean person…for your feelings to have changed – no. What did he do?" Instead of answering the younger man took his time taking a bite and chewing an onion ring from the onion ring tower they were sharing. "I'll wait." John said. Randy took another ring but had it snatched by his mother

"Answer him."

"He's just annoying me. The night you came back from Europe he came over and dropped off a check for Cody's rent and just got under my skin."

"Why? You've never let people bother you like that." John folded his hands and leaned forward waiting to hear the answer

"Because he was creepy as fuck while he was there. I left him at the door thinking that he'd leave while my pasta was boiling over and he crept in behind me,"

"Like he's being sneaky, huh?"

"Yes John, like he's being sneaky."

"But wait – this was before you'd planned that trip,"

"If you bring up that mother fuckin trip one more time. I did not invite him."

"First of all I wasn't the one who brought it up, it was mom. Second, you had to know that Cody would bring him and third, if I did bring it up again what are you going to do?"

"Boys, don't fight."

"I don't know why John's mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you but I think it's time you acknowledge that what I said was completely valid and not crazy like you tried to make it seem."

"You were right. I've come to the realization that he might be up to something but there's nothing for me to do about it now."

"Okay." The older man said sitting back. "I feel better. I still don't like Thomas for shit but, admittedly, part of it has to do with him being your ex and still in your life."

"What about Evan?"

"Evan's not a sneak. He hasn't looked at me crossways since seeing him after all those years. However, Thomas looks at you like a piece of meat and would take you back in a heartbeat. It makes me feel bad for Cody and we all know that's the last thing I want to do." Randy's mom giggled

"I'm going to the little girls' room. Would one of you be so kind as to order me another one of these if our waiter comes back around?"

"You don't need another drink."

"Johnny?"

"I'll order it."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. The older woman walked away and the men just sat there at the table in silence until one of them spoke up

"Come here, Sheena." John furrowed his brow but leaned in and received a kiss from the younger man. "I'm sorry for not agreeing with you on Thomas."

"You didn't have to apologize for that. I understand that at points in this relationship you and I aren't always going to agree and I would _never_ expect you to go along with what I say just to avoid a difference of opinions. Just tell me you know that I wouldn't say anything like that to you just to be a pain in the ass."

"I know you wouldn't do that, John."

"Okay. I didn't like that guy before but I like him even less now for doing what he did. When you walked away he should have left. I assume he'd given you the check by that point?"

"He had."

"So what the fuck?" The tall man shrugged and John sighed

"Are we good?" Randy asked running a hand down the back of John's head

"Of course we're good. Petty squabbles aren't going to break us, Randella."

"Well hopefully nothing does because I like you." John smiled

"I like you too."

"Chicken nuggets." The younger man said leaning in for another kiss which he got

"Chicken nuggets…but Thomas is on my shit list." Randy smiled

"I see the two of you have made up."

"Sheena and I are good like that." Randy, his mom and John finished up their lunch then went to a few more stores before going back home

"Do you think they're done with your place? It's been hours now." Randy's mom asked

"We were told that we'd get a call when they finished."

"I'm going to give them a call anyway." John said stepping out of the room

"So what colors did the two of you decide on?"

"Can't tell you. It's going to be a surprise."

"Not for the party I hope because you know I'll be over at least 20 times before then."

"Oh yea. I'd forgotten that our house was your second home."

"And I feel so welcome, thank you."

"Thank Sheena. He's the one to always let you in."

"You're such a cruel boy." The woman said hitting her son. "What did they say, Johnny?"

"Another hour or so. This place better look like the White House when they get done." Randy and his mom laughed

"We have enough time for a nap."

"I agree." The older man said lying down on the couch with his boyfriend. Randy draped an arm over his waist

"You two take a nap while I go wrap some gifts before Cowboy gets home."

"Where _is_ he?"

"Who knows?" Randy's mom said leaving the den

….

Almost two hours later Randy's mom waltz back into the den and saw the men still on the couch sleeping

"Boys." She said shaking Randy by the shoulder

"Yes mom?"

"It's been almost two hours. Get up."

"I feel like you're waking me up for school." John, who hadn't even opened his eyes, chuckled at the comment then reached into his pocket

"Hello?" He said gruffly into the phone. "This is he. Yea. Okay. Okay. Thank you. Bye. The house is done." He said sitting up

"I'll be over tomorrow to look at it."

"Do you want to come over for brunch?" Randy asked grabbing a hold of John to pull himself up

"Brunch sounds great. Are you inviting your daddy too or just me?"

"I guess he can come too."

"You're an angel. My most favorite child."

"I know." Randy said hugging his mom tightly and lifting her off her feet. "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey…and you Johnny."

"Sure, I don't mind being an afterthought."

"Oh stop." The woman said with a smile. "You're my second favorite but don't tell my other two I said that."

"The fact that you love John more than them is not a secret mom but they seem okay with it."

"Then it all works out." The two men laughed

"Love you mom."

"I'll text you the deets once we iron them out."

"Okay. Make sure there are mimosas!"

"No!" Randy yelled from the front door

"We'll have them!" John then yelled

"Sheena."


	4. Chapter 4

**December 23**

Randy had come home from work and was in the master bedroom wrapping the last of John's Christmas gifts

"Bleu! Get your chubby ass off my wrapping paper." He said sliding the dog across the floor only for him to come back. "You're a little jackass." He said to the dog who laid down on the paper and looked at him. "Aw," Randy cooed. "You're so cute. I'm sorry I said that." Forgetting about the gifts he lay on the floor and laughed when Bleu came over and jumped on him then rolled back to the floor. The playing intensified when the other dogs heard Bleu's playful yaps and came trotting in the room to join

"What is going on here?" John asked stepping in the doorway

"Get out John!"

"Why?" The older man said stepping further into the bedroom. "Do the five of you need to be alone?"

"No." Randy said jumping up. "Those are your Christmas presents." He said pushing him from the room

"Oh! Well I'm sorry."

"Give me one minute to put them away."

"Okay." John sighed as he stood outside of the room with his back to the door. He was tired and wanted to, at the very least, get out of his work clothes

"You can come in now, Sheena."

"I can't believe I was tossed out of my own room."

"It's our room. Did you see any of your stuff?"

"No."

"Are you lyin?"

"No. I heard you in here giggling and the dogs' yips so I was focused on that."

"…I don't giggle."

"Okay." John responded from inside his closet

"How was work?"

"Okay…glad the day is over and I'm not going back for over a week."

"Me too. You've been working too hard and I'm not getting the attention I deserve." John chuckled

"I'm sorry and you're right. I made reservations for us to have a masseuse come tomorrow afternoon and then we're having someone come and make lunch for us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You spoil me Sheena but I deserve it."

"Yes you definitely deserve it. I've been working a lot of extra hours and you haven't made a peep about it but I know it bothers you. I don't want you to think that your patience has gone unnoticed or unappreciated."

"You bout to make me cry Juicy and I don't like that."

"So don't do it, KeKe."

"I'm not. I'm far too gangster for that. Do you want to cook something for dinner or order out?"

"Let's order out tonight because I just want a beer and to relax."

"Can we order from Blue Agave?"

"Sure."

"And while we're waiting I can finish wrapping your presents."

"Okay. I'll hang out in the den."

"Did you finish with my stuff?"

"Who sad I was getting you anything?"

"Me if you don't want to get bopped upside the head."

"Your stuff has been purchased and wrapped. Please don't bop me."

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked handing a menu to his boyfriend

"An order of the Kettle Carne and the Tres Enchiladas please."

"Okay. I'll order it. Steak right?"

"Yes. Thanks Randella."

"You're welcome."

 **Christmas Eve**

"Did I show you the new pajamas I bought for the kids?" Randy asked as he rubbed his feet against John's

"Oh my God…you what?"

"Don't act like they're not cute in the other sets they have."

"That's my point. Don't they have enough?"

"No. Wait until you see these." John chuckled

"Okay."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can't believe you bought more but I already know that once I see them I'll completely agree with the choice. The babes are so cute in anything."

"Aren't they. We have the cutest kids."

"I agree and neither of us had to get fat in order to have them."

"Or skeet in a cup."

"Randy…it's too damn early for you!"

"It's never too early for my nonsense, Sheena. In fact, I don't think you get enough of it."

"You're right. I get _more than_ enough of it." John said sitting up a bit so that Randy could wrap his arms completely around him

"I kind of want to lay in bed with you all day."

"I kind of want that too but we have massages and lunch later."

"What are we having?"

"You don't want to be surprised?"

"Sheena."

"I don't know what we're having."

"Bullshit,"

"I'm going to bust you in the mouth. It's not bullshit. He asked for a list of things we liked, I gave it to him and he's planning the menu from that."

"Oh."

"Oh." John mocked

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

….

"That was amazing." Randy said knotting the belt of his robe around his waist

"That it was. I think it was something we both needed." John said offering a hand to the other man. They walked to the kitchen and saw the table already set

"How nice."

"It wouldn't be too bad to treat ourselves to this every other month or so, right? Maybe we get our mani's and pedi's then come home for massages and a nice lunch."

"I'll never disagree to us being spoiled, Sheena." The hired chef walked over to the table and placed a tray of lightly toasted bread in front of the men then came back with two largish white bowls and sat them down

"This is pappardelle with asparagus and salmon."

"It looks and smells delicious."

"It is." He said walking away. Their chef came back to the table and poured John and Randy a sparkling white wine. The men each took a sip and looking at each other said

"Mom would love this."

"Well," Chef said with a laugh. "It's Domaine Ste. Michelle 2006 Luxe if you'd like to buy her a bottle."

"I'm going to order a few and let her taste some. If she likes it I'll give her a bottle."

"Why do you like my mom so much? It makes me feel bad that I don't have the same relationship with your mom."

"Do you like my mom?"

"I love your mom."

"Then you don't need to have the same relationship with her as I do with your mom. I think it's the dynamic between the two of you I like most. She's the female version of you."

"That woman is crazy."

"And you're crazy so it all works out." Randy and the Chef laughed

"Fuck, Sheena. I am the male version of her. Loud, sometimes obnoxious, crazy and drunk. How did I not see that before?"

"You were drunk is my only guess." Randy and Chef laughed again

 **Later: The Orton Home**

"Well don't my boys look nice tonight?" Randy's mom said hugging her son then John

"We always look nice."

"Uh-huh. How was your day?"

"Relaxing thanks to Juicy."

"Randal." She said sternly

"What?"

"I don't want to hear about that." John started laughing

"You dirty old woman. Juicy had someone come to the house and give us massages then a chef made us lunch and after that we just lazed around in our robes. That is why our day was relaxing you pervert."

"Oh!" The woman said with a laugh. "My bad."

"You been drinkin?" Randy asked

"I been drankin." His mom replied

"Oh my God."

"Do you need help with anything, mom?" John asked through his laughter

"I don't think so, Johnny. I've been working on this all day."

"Hello everyone." Cody said walking into the kitchen. He was alone

"Hi honey. No Thomas?"

"No. He's having Christmas with his family tonight." Randy subtly elbowed John as the older man did a jig. "But he'll be at the party tomorrow."

"Well that's good. I was waiting on the two of you to get here but since Thomas isn't coming I guess we can sit down to dinner right now."

"She didn't make that brown shit did she?" John whispered to his boyfriend

"Ah fuck, I hope not. We're sitting too close at the table for us to choke it down." Randy took both John's hands in his. "Prayer Circle that she didn't make that garbage." The older man laughed

"Can two people make a circle?"

"We could if you'd back up some."

"I just want to be close to you."

"I know you're fucking around, Sheena." The tall man said wrapping his arms tightly around the other. "But I'll take it." John kissed him

"Boys stop loving up on each other and sit down."

"Don't worry, we can love up on each other at the table."

"Please don't. While I find the two of you to be the cutest I'm not sure everyone feels that way."

"Who don't? They can have several seats, for real."

"Why don't we just save it for when we get home, Randella?"

"Fine…then we can love naked."

"Randy!" Cowboy shouted. Randy laughed. "Sit your ass down and be quiet."

"You got in trouble." John mocked quietly making Randy snarl at him. Silently, both men scanned the table looking for the brown concoction then gave a sigh of relief when they didn't find it. Cowboy led the family in their pre-dinner prayer before taking his seat at the head of the table. Bowls, serving platters and casserole dishes were passed around the table until everyone had a full plate

"What's that?" John asked looking at Randy's plate

"Broccoli salad." He looked around the table but didn't see it anywhere. "I'll give you some for a piece of that ham." John thought about it. He wanted to try the broccoli salad but he also didn't want to give up any of his ham. He supposed that he could have ham anytime and gave the younger man a slice. "That internal struggle just now was real for you, Sheena."

"I really like ham."

"I know you do, Juicy Jay."

"How much do you have left to cook for tomorrow, Randy?"

"Not anything really. Sheena and I sprung for caterers but I am making that rack of lamb I made last year that everyone liked and my spiked snicker-doodle cookies."

"You made a rack of lamb last year?"

"Well, now we know just how drunk John was last year." Randy's brother said

"Oh my God," John said covering his mouth as he laughed. "Was there really a rack of lamb?"

"Yes!" Everyone said

"I may or may not be hurt that you don't remember."

"And I ate some?"

"Yes you ate some!"

"Oh man, I need to watch my drinking this time."

"I think you might want to do that. No drinking games this year for you and mom."

"Oh yea!"

"The two of you were pounding shots like college sophomores." Cody added

"Nah-uh!" John surveyed Randy. "Really?"

"Yes. Everyone remembers but you."

"I feel like I would have been in trouble the next day but I know I wasn't."

"No you weren't but if you do it this year you will be. I had to babysit you and I don't mind you drinking or even getting drunk but I don't want to babysit you throughout the night."

"Well now you're in trouble, Cena."

"That's terrible. I know it's almost an entire year too late but I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know that if I thought it was that big a deal I would have ripped you a new one whether you were drunk, sober or hung all the way over."

"That's the truth."

"Can we get back to dinner and not have any more of the Love Connection over here?" Randy threw his used napkin across the table at his brother

 **Later**

"Now you can't tell me this isn't cute." Randy said as he sat on the floor. He had just snapped the last snap on Merci's Christmas pajamas

"You're right, I can't tell you that's not cute." John remarked. Randy had just dressed all the pups in red and white striped pajamas that read: Waiting for Santa on the butts. "But Merci did fight you on it so you can't tell me she likes it."

"She does like it but Merci has always been a difficult little bitch." The older man covered the dogs' ears. "Well she is."

"Daddy loves you in spite of what he just said, baby." John beamed as he held the dog. Merci had become his favorite and not because he'd purchased her but because she _was_ a difficult little bitch and did give Randy a hard time. He secretly laughed about it

"Of course I love my little baby." The tall man said rising to his feet with the aid of his boyfriend. "But put her down because I don't want her spoiled."

"We buy them everything under the sun and you're worried about her being held and it spoiling her. That doesn't even make sense to me."

"Just roll with it Juicy."

"I will not." The older man said kissing Merci. "My baby-girl." Randy smiled

….

Randy and John had showered and gotten into bed each with a glass of wine

"How is it?" Randy looked at his glass of merlot and smacked his lips

"It's okay. Yours?"

"It's okay." The men switched glasses and took sips, looked at each other and silently acknowledged that they were now going to exchange. "Better?"

"Better."

"Good."

"Hey Sheena?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about getting married?"

"Marriage in general or us?"

"I meant us because I don't give a shit about nobody else."

"It's a thought. I mean how else will you get the money from my insurance policy?"

"I'm a numbers guy! I was thinking logical numbers when I said that."

"Mmhm. Well I don't see myself going anywhere and I hope that you're not so what the hell."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Which one of us is going to propose to the other? Or is that not how it's supposed to go with us?"

"I don't know, Sheena. I was only asking. It's not like I'd thought about it before now."

"Okay." John said with a laugh and totally not believing a word the other man had said

 **Christmas Morning**

"Merry Christmas Sheena."

"Merry Christmas Randella. Your feet seem extra warm this Christmas morn."

"I fell asleep with my socks on and woke up sweatin like I popped a Molly so I just ripped them bitches off."

"Oh."

"You ready to open presents?"

"Well actually I'd like to brush my teeth first…get some grub."

"But you give me such nice gifts and I want to open them now."

"I'm hungry though and won't be able to give you those nice gifts as famished as I am."

"You win this one, Sheena. I'll make breakfast and you let the kids out."

"Sounds like a deal to me." John rolled over and wrapped Randy in a tight hug. "Thank you and many chicken nuggets."

"Dinosaurs, Assface." The older man sighed

"How about I make breakfast and you take the kids out?" He suggested getting out of bed

"Why? You want to poison my breakfast now because I called you Assface?"

"You always call me Assface. Why would I want to poison you now?" John asked from the bathroom

"I don't know. Today could be the day you finally snap on me."

"Not a chance." Randy smiled. John convinced Randy to take the dogs for a walk since they would spend most of the afternoon into the night hiding somewhere away from their guests. Walking four dogs was a bit of a task so by the time the younger man came back John was just putting the finishing touches on the meal

"Want me to set the table?"

"No. I got it. Go wash your hands or something." While Randy was gone John rushed over to the table and set it hastily so by the time his boyfriend came back things would be in place. In true Randella fashion, the man spent extra time in the bathroom after washing his hands just admiring himself in the mirror. "Could you have taken any longer looking at yourself in there?"

"How do you know I wasn't taking dump, Sheena?" The shorter man eyed him. "I like to look at myself so what! I'm fine as hell."

"You are fine as hell. Have a seat."

"I'm sexy and I know it." Randy sang taking that seat. "What's this?" He asked referring to the heart-shaped French toast and _eggs in a nest_ style toast whose middle was also in the shape of a heart

"It's breakfast."

"I know that but why is it so cute? Am I forgetting an anniversary or something?"

"No…unless we're celebrating spending another Christmas together."

"Sheena," The younger man said softly. "What is this?"

"Well I was going to ask you to marry me but after slaving over this food I changed my mind."

"No. You can still ask me to marry you."

"Nah, I'm good."

"John."

"Will you marry me then?"

"Do it right."

"Randy, will you marry me?"

"Are you being for real?" John sighed

"Yes I'm being for real. I've had this planned for a while now. I want to have infinite chicken nuggets with you."

"Shouldn't I have a ring then?"

"We already have,"

"Uh-uh! I ain't wearin,"

"Do you want me to pop you? Shut up."

"Be easy."

"What I was going to say before you acted like you, is that no you don't have a ring right now but you will. The reason there isn't one here is because I thought it would be better if you and I designed one together. I thought it would be special. We still have these rings to wear in the meantime."

"Oh! Why ain't you say that?"

"You opened your big goddamn mouth and didn't give me the chance."

"Ask me again."

"I've asked you three times already in the span of three minutes."

"Please?" John sighed again

"Randy, will you marry me?"

"Yes. And your idea of designing a ring together is so much nicer than buying one in advance. I'm sorry for reacting like me."

"You'll never have to apologize for being you. I like you, Champagne-Chardonnay." The tall man chuckled

"I like you too."

….

Currently John had Randy bent over their bed and was thrusting strongly into the man from behind. All the younger man could do was whimper and grunt softly as the pounding sent him closer and closer to his climax. He felt the older man rubbing a hand over his bottom and knew what was coming next, he couldn't wait. John gave Randy's ass a smack which caused him to let out a louder whimper

"Harder John, please." Oh how John loved when his lover begged. "I need to cum, baby, I need you to make me cum." John pushed in deep then deeper and then as deep as he could until he saw the slight arch in Randy's back then felt him go limp. "Don't stop." Randy drawled. John kept up with his movements until his own back arched slightly and his body felt limp. "God, that was great."

"Yea it was." Randy rolled over and kissed his fiancé hard on the lips. "So we shower now then get ready?"

"I think that's a good idea only I don't want to get up."

"We have to. I told you not to keep touching me like you were earlier or it would lead to trouble."

"I'd hardly call what we just did trouble, Juicy."

"I know that's right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Later**

"John Felix,"

"What?"

"Stop eating those damn cookies."

"They're so fucking good. Damn you." Randy frowned

"Cut it out. You know they have alcohol in them and I don't want a repeat of last year."

"I hear you. I won't get so drunk that I don't remember eating. Fuck, we're not even married and you're already nagging my ass."

"Oh I know you did fucking not." John laughed

"I did and you will deal."

"Hello?!" Randy's mom said as she walked into the house

"Hi mom!" The men answered

"Merry Christmas, my cuties!" She said giving each man a kiss on the cheek. "Matching outfits? I didn't think the two of you would go that far."

"It wasn't planned mom."

"Both of you just happened to put on black flat front slacks with black button down shirts?"

"Yes." John and Randy answered in unison

"It's a very common outfit among men…and I'm wearing an Hermès belt while Sheena is not."

"Uh-huh. How was your Christmas? I saw that shiny new Audi SUV parked in the driveway."

"That beauty was a gift from Juicy."

"It's pretty."

"You haven't seen the inside…it's pretty there too."

"What did you get, Johnny?" John turned toward the woman and pulled his sleeve back just a bit revealing the Cosmograph Daytona Oyster 40mm Rolex in Everose gold. "That is also pretty."

"Randella got me the Day-Date 2 Oyster 41mm in platinum too but this one matched my outfit better so I wore it."

"Well of course. Sounds like the two of you had quite the lovely Christmas, albeit quite expensive." The men chuckled

"John proposed this morning, mom." Randy said seriously catching his mother and John off-guard

"What!? Oh my gosh! Really!?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" The tall man started to open his arms for a hug from his mother but stopped when she turned to John and hugged him first

"…the hell."

"I'm sorry honey. I had to give my Johnny a hug."

"But I'm your son."

"I hugged you all your life."

"And because you met him a few years ago you have to give him more?"

"Cut it out." John said

"Seriously. Well congratulations."

"Congratulations? What are we congratulating?" Cody asked stepping into the room with Thomas

"Randy and Johnny are getting married."

"I only proposed, mom, I don't know about the actual wedding part." Randy laughed

"I ain't even mad at that. I kind of just like the idea of having a Forever Fiancé."

"Oh booo!" Mrs. Orton said. "You guys have to do it."

"Says you."

"Where's your ring?" Thomas blurted out and everyone focused on him. "I just figured people normally proposed with a ring and you're still wearing the old ones." John really hated Thomas

"You're right Thomas but I didn't get one because John thought it would be better if we designed one together for us to have. It'll be special that way."

"Oh."

"That's wonderful!" Randy's mom beamed

"Thank you."

"Alright," John said. "Let's get this food on the table so I can eat some of that lamb." He concluded with a clap of his hands

"Shut up John." John and Randy set up the table while more and more guests arrived. When all the invited were there they sat down and feasted on delicious foods provided by the couples' favorite catering company except for Randy's rack of lamb which John made sure he had a good serving of

….

John was standing at the island getting into the cookies again when Randy walked up behind him and started dancing

"Why are you grinding on me?"

"I'm dancing."

"Why are you dancing on me?"

"Have you seen your ass in these pants?"

"I have. It's nice right?"

"Nice doesn't accurately describe it, Sheena." Randy rasped in the man's ear

"Boy you better stop."

"How many of those cookies have you eaten?"

"Not that many but I did take some and stash them away."

"Randal Keith," His mom said. "This is a family party. Stop that."

"Dancing with my man?"

"You know damn well that's not what I mean. He's cute but you have to tell him no or smack him with a newspaper, Johnny. You're like a frisky dog."

"Yooo – I can't believe you're insulting me like this on Christmas in my house."

"Anyway," The woman said. "Is there any way we can get some Christmas music playing?"

"I don't think we have any."

"We can make a playlist on Spotify real quick." John spoke

"Give us ten minutes."

"Okay." The men walked to their bedroom and retrieved an iPad from the safe, lay across the bed then logged into the website to make a Christmas playlist. When they finished, John walked back to the common area of the house where the party was going on while Randy stayed back to use the restroom. The tall man came out and ran into Thomas

"What are you doing back here?" He asked

"I was looking for a bathroom."

"This house has eleven bathrooms and you passed six of them on the way here. The fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to piss, Randy."

"Well since you act like you've never been here before let me show you where a bathroom is that's not located in the bedroom I share with John."

"You don't have to get all high and mighty with me. This house is huge and I got lost."

"Yea you real lost. Here. Use this one." Randy said walking away

"What's wrong?"

"I was leaving the bedroom and ran into Thomas,"

"What the fuck was he doing back there? Did he try and do something to you? Oh my God," The older man said starting to pace. "Just give me a reason to punch him in the fuckin mouth…just one reason."

"He didn't do anything to me. I asked what he was doing and he told me that he was looking for a bathroom."

"All the way back there!?"

"Bring it down, John." The older man took a breath

"All the way back there?"

"He said he got lost."

"Yea he's real lost." Randy snickered which only made John madder. "That's funny to you Randy? Really?"

"No, no…what you said was funny because I said the exact same thing to him. I, in no way, think that what just happened is funny. You know that." John kissed Randy's lips gently

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No sorry. I know how he gets under your baby smooth skin." John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Randy and the tall man wrapped his arms around him

"I apologize for the whole bathroom thing, Rand." Thomas said walking out. Randy felt John tense

"It's fine. Now you know where the right bathroom is."

"Don't tell him it's fine because it's not."

"I know it's not but it is also Christmas and I don't want no problems."

"I want to beat his ass."

"That comes as no surprise. Have you even been in a fist fight? I can't imagine you throwin them hands. Fights on the prison yard?"

"I'm going to smack you. There was barely any security at the prison because it didn't house violent criminals so no, I didn't get into "fights on the prison yard". I'm also a man with four other brothers who are fairly close in age so of course I've been in fist fights."

"Well that's good then. I don't want to watch you get your ass beat."

"Randy." The tall man shrugged

"I'm just saying. Let's stop talking about this and get back to this party so we can enjoy the holiday."

"And that lamb." Randy rolled his eyes

….

Randy nudged his fiancé then pointed across the room

"Is he drunk?" John looked over and saw Evan leaning against his boyfriend

"Yep. Every time I've seen him tonight he's had a Moscow Mule in his hand."

"He's been here for hours and that boy's only 93 pounds." The older man laughed

"I'm pretty sure he's more than 93 pounds."

"Right now he is because he's full of sugar and piss."

"Oh my God. How do you know he hasn't broken the seal yet?"

"Eyes are too glassy. That means his pee is still eye level." He burst out laughing while the younger man stood there calmly

"You're terrible but so terribly hot."

"It's my gift and your curse, Sheena."

"A curse indeed."

"Nah, you know what? It's a gift for you as well. I'm a dime piece." John clapped his hands together then just walked away

"Hi John." Evan slurred a bit

"Hi."

"What's in those things?" Antonio asked

"I have no idea. Ginger beer and a leaf of some sort is all I know."

"They're so good!" The small man said loudly

"I can see that. How many have you had?"

"Too many." He answered. "If Tony moves I'm done for…right on the floor."

"You don't want to sit down?"

"No!" Both men said

"That will make it worse." Tony responded

"Worse than what? This can get worse?"

"Very funny, Jigglypuff."

"Well can I get you some water? We have seltzer, flat and sparkling."

"Can I have some for him? It doesn't matter what it is."

"Sure. Stay right here."

"Oh, we're not moving." John chuckled as he walked away. When he got back to the two men the mug Evan had been holding was gone

"Thank you. I think we're going to leave now."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry, John…tell Randy I'm sorry too. Your party was great."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm drunk." The older man laughed loudly. "And it's bad because Randy's still my boss." The small man sighed

"It's not a company Christmas party so everything is fine. Even if Randy were mad, which he's not, I'd make sure he didn't do anything to you, okay?"

"You promise me?"

"I promise you." Evan held up his hand and stuck out his ring finger. "That's the wrong one." John corrected linking their pinkies together

"You're a mess, baby. Let's go."

"I am a mess. Bye John."

"Bye Evan." John turned around and was face-to-face with Randy. "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

"Evan's drunk off his ass and Tony's taking him home."

"Oh."

"Were you jealous?"

"Ha! I don't get jealous. That ain't me."

"Looks like you."

"Do not get cussed out, John."

"You can cuss me out but that doesn't change anything. You were still jealous…weren't you?"

"…yea but if you,"

"Stop it. He's history and you're the present and my future."

"That was smooth as a fresh jar of Skippy."

"Don't believe me? Just watch." The men then started dancing in sync to a song that wasn't playing

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Randy's mom asked

"I'm just over here reassuring your son that's he's the prettiest girl I know."

"Were you showing your jealous side, honey?"

"No because I don't have one of those."

"Uh-huh." John and Mrs. Orton both grumbled. Randy rolled his eyes

 **Later**

"Do you remember eating dinner tonight?" Randy asked pressing play on the iPhone docking station in the master bedroom. John chuckled

"Yes. The lamb was delicious. Do I have to wait until next Christmas to have it again?"

"No because there are leftovers. You can have it tomorrow if you want."

"I know what I'm having for breakfast."

"All on Instagram, cake by the pound. Circulate the image every time I come around. G's up, tell me how I'm lookin babe." The older man smirked as he watched his fiancé dance around their bedroom while undressing to Yoncé/Partition. "The man ain't never seen a booty like this." John laughed. "Shut up, Sheena and get undressed."

"I'm having a good time watching you undress. Dance for me."

"What!?" Randy exclaimed his eyes widening

"You heard me, Roncé." The younger man took a sip of whiskey from the lowball glass then kissed John sensually on the lips

 _Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_

 _Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor_

 _Driver roll up the partition please_

 _I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees_

Both men tried to keep a straight face as Randy slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He made it to the bottom where it was tucked in his pants and pulled it out as he thrust his hips. John reached for a pillow and covered his face

 _Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

 _He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_

The tall man unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his pants. John sat up and lowered the other man's zipper and exposed the bare, tan flesh. He dipped his hand inside giving Randy's cock a few tugs with a smile

 _Oh, there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel_

 _Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down_

The younger man groaned when the hand was removed

"Oh, you're not done."

"I'm practically naked…you dance for me." He said pulling John off the bed. The older man swiveled his own hips while Randy took a seat on their bed and kicked his pants off

 _Driver roll up the partition fast_

 _Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash_

John tried not to laugh while removing his shirt but failed. He was practically giggling by the time he reached the last button. To try and stop his own laughter, Randy grabbed the other man's belt, unfastened it and yanked it from the pant loops

 _Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur_

That was it, the men burst out laughing as the song continued to play

"You know that I think you're sexy as hell but stripping just isn't for you."

"You're tellin me, Sheena! I told you from the jump how much I like your body and muscles and how I like seeing you naked but the dancing – nah, you can keep that."

"So can we just make-out until we're clawing at each other then fuck?" Randy groaned

"Absolutely Sheena."

 **Three Weeks Later: January 15** **th**

"Are we actually going out in the elements? If not, I won't pack any of my snow pants."

"I'm not really going to ski or snowboard but we – no, you don't need them. Jeans and sweats are good enough to get from the villa to the car and back."

"Okay." John said zipping his suitcase. "I'm ready then."

"The car should be here in about twenty minutes then we're off to the airport."

"Sounds good." Randy kissed John

"Sounds good to me too, Juicy." He said kissing him again

"Boys?!"

"How is she cockblocking me in my adult life?"

"She's not because you weren't getting any cock."

"Bet I could have talked you into it."

"Randella."

"Hey." Randy's mom said. "I'm here to pick up the babies."

"Thank you for taking them."

"Of course, of course. I tease you about it but I like them and they are cute in their own weird way."

"Mom!" The men said

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. They probably heard me with those big ol ears."

"Yea so if one of them bites your ass don't say nothin."

"You want to help me get them out there? I got their booster seats in mom's car already." Randy bent down and picked up two dogs, kissing them both. The trio walked outside to the car

"I can't believe they have booster seats."

"They like them better than the crate. You know how much they hated those. Plus the booster seats are way more comfortable."

"The seats do look cozy." The men each gave Randy's mom a kiss on the cheek along with a hug and as she pulled out of the driveway John's driver showed up to take them to the airport

 **The Gant Aspen - Aspen, CO**

"Looks like we're the first ones here." John said as he and Randy walked into the villa

"That's what happens when you fly private." The older man smiled. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What Sheena?"

"I just love my life, that's all."

"Oh…you must mean me."

"I didn't mean you specifically but you're a very big part of my happiness, yes."

"Ooh, Sheena. I was about to cuss you smooth out but you hit me with that swerve at the end…and I think you made me blush a little bit."

"Sometimes I think you look and wait for reasons to jump down my throat."

"I'd never admit that."

"Well you're an asshole so I'm not surprised."

"I am not an asshole. I'm actually quite nice."

"…you are actually so never mind." Randy laughed

"Let's go find our room." He said taking his man by the hand. "It's like we're the first ones on _The Real World_ so we can pick the best one."

"I think they're the same." John said following. The men picked the room farthest to the back of the building for…reasons then changed into more comfortable clothing

"Do you want to eat at element47 while we're here?" John asked browsing his iPad

"Is that a really nice place?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm all for nice places and fine dining."

"Okay. I'll make the reservations. Thank you." John said taking a sip of the salted butterscotch hot chocolate the younger man had handed him. "Damn that's good."

"I told you to let me pour you one. The recipe makes four servings."

"How many are left after you poured that big ass cup?"

"…enough for you." John chuckled. "Are you done with that?"

"I was going to watch some porn."

"Juicy."

"You know I'm kidding. I didn't get the chance to look up things to do around here,"

"Just pause for a second and relax. We can look at that shit tomorrow."

"But tomorrow,"

"Sheena!"

"I'm going to bust you in the mouth. Stop yelling at me."

"Here. Have some more." The younger man said offering more of his adult hot chocolate

"I'm keeping this."

"Fine." He added getting more comfortable against John's chest. Just as the man's even and calm breathing was about to put him to sleep, Randy heard the other four men burst through the door

"That was probably the worst fucking flight of my entire life!" Cody hollered

"Seriously." Thomas concurred

"Well the two of you look comfy-cozy."

"We are and I was about to fall asleep until y'all loud asses came up in here."

"For the record, Orton, it was not my mouth that you heard nor was it Justin's."

"Shut up, Barrett."

"How long have you guys been here?" Justin asked

"Close to an hour and a half."

"I told you we should have flown with them." He said walking away presumably to find a room for him and Wade

"He's a little saucy. I like it." John said

"Me too." The Englishman said with a smile as he walked away

"You know they some freaks in the bedroom." John was about to speak when Thomas laughed loudly at Randy's comment. He sighed instead

"We should probably go freshen up, or better yet shower, after that flight from hell, Thomas."

"I agree. I'd really like to get out of these jeans."

"We'll be back you two."

"I'll make more drinks."

"And I'll be here keeping this couch warm. Thank you." The older man said closing his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Later**

After Cody, Thomas, Wade and Justin got themselves settled the six men sat around drinking one of Randy's alcoholic concoctions while they rested and tossed around ideas for dinner that night

"What about Little Annie's?" John suggested looking at his iPad once again. The device was helpful but Randy was ready to break it over John's head

"Is it close by?" Thomas asked. The older man ignored him

"Is it close, John?" Wade asked

"Yea, it's pretty close. There's a car service here anyway that will drive us in and out of town."

"You is so petty." Randy whispered so only his fiancé could hear

"Oh, that's great. Who picked this place?"

"Your boo Orton."

"Ah yes, my little side-piece. I'm going to start calling you Sweet Treat Orton." John laughed, Justin looked confused and Randy seethed while Cody and Thomas just sat there

"You are not going to call me anything of the sort Barrett unless you want that ass beat."

"My ass beat? I thought I was the top in our relationship."

"Yo," The blue-eyed man began

"Ease up Wade." John said cutting in. "He's only joking, Randy." He said kissing his man. "Is Little Annie's alright with everyone?"

"Can I check out the menu first?"

"You can," John answered handing over his tablet. "But we'll outvote you if necessary." Cody rolled his eyes. He looked over the menu with his boyfriend and they both agreed on the cozy restaurant

"So in an hour we're leaving?" Justin asked

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh. I just like being prepared so I'm never late."

"Well I certainly can appreciate someone who is prompt."

"What are you looking at on that thing?" Randy questioned

"Nothing really. I need to charge it." The older man said standing and heading toward his bedroom. Randy followed him. "You didn't come in here to yell at me did you?"

"No. Do I need to yell at you?"

"No but you do sometimes and I don't think it's ever necessary."

"Of course you don't." The tall man said lying on the bed. John climbed on top, giving him a kiss. "Shut the door."

"Why? We're not doing anything."

"And why not?" The younger man asked slipping his hands down the older man's pants

"We're leaving in an hour."

"Like we've never had quickies before."

"I don't want a quickie though. If I shut that door, we're not going to dinner."

"Now I'm going to be at half-mass all during dinner because I'm anticipating sex." Fully aware of what he was doing, John thrust his hips downward. "John!" He started laughing

"So I guess they're not coming back out before we go to dinner?" Thomas said after everyone heard Randy's yell. Wade narrowed his eyes at the man

"If I'm not gettin any dick then you better stop it."

"Stop what?" John asked but knowing exactly what he was doing. Randy whimpered as his love grinded their cocks together and sucked hard on his neck. He didn't stop when the younger man's cell phone rang and vibrated in his pocket. Vibration was the last thing Randy needed right now

"I don't really want you to but stop. My mom's face-timing me." John stopped and rolled to the side, resting his head on the tall man's chest. "Hello."

"Hi honey, hi Johnny." John waved. "Did you guys make it in?"

"Oh yea! I forgot you call you."

"Yes you forgot to call me."

"We made it…almost two hours before everyone else."

"That must have been nice. Is it nice there?"

"Really nice actually." Randy panned his phone around the room just to give an idea of what the place looked like

"Oh that is nice. I'll have to talk your daddy into going."

"Good luck. You know he cheap."

"I know." The woman said with a sigh

"How are the kids? Were they okay during the car ride?"

"They're fine, Randy. I can tell they do like the booster seats way better than those crates. All of them fell asleep except Merci, of course."

"That's my girl." John stated

"Is Miss Merci your favorite?"

"We don't play favorites." While Randy was talking John nodded his head. "They're loved equally like human children." The older man shook his head

"Oh Randy please. You know, as well as your brother and sister that you're my favorite and you always have been."

"But I'm a special case."

"You certainly are." Mrs. Orton and John said together

"Yooo, y'all are some clowns."

"Right, anyway, I just wanted to make sure my boys were okay. I'll see you when you come back."

"Okay. We'll have lunch or dinner when Juicy and I get back."

"You know I'm up for it. Love you guys."

"We love you too." The men said

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy smiled a little when he looked down and saw John resting there against his chest

"Dinosaurs."

"Chicken nuggets."

"Did you find anything for us to do tomorrow?"

"I thought you wanted to stay in and drink."

"I do but I know you looked."

"Well I did see this one thing,"

"Mmhm."

"Silver Queen Gondola. It'll take us to the top of the mountain and on the ride up we get to see all of Aspen pretty much. Reviews said that the restaurant and bar at the top are really good."

"Bar at the top?" John laughed

"Yes."

"Book it."

"Now?"

"Yea. I don't want to miss this and we don't know how crowed it gets. Then we can get ready for dinner."

"Yes my love."

"I like that."

"Me calling you my love?"

"Yea."

"Well you are my love so it fits."

 **Little Annie's**

"How about we get a bunch of appetizers for all of us to share?" Justin suggested

"Where are you from?" Thomas asked out of nowhere

"What?"

"You have an accent."

"Um, well yea, I'm from South Africa."

"Oh. Cool." Wade looked at John who was gnawing the inside of his jaw

"Soo…appetizers?"

"I'm down with that." Randy spoke. The group of men ordered an assortment of appetizers and while they waited John excused himself to the bathroom. While he was in the restroom washing his hands Thomas walked in and over to a urinal

"We've known each other for about a year correct?" He asked. John looked up into the mirror and stared at the man's back

"Incorrect as I don't _really_ know you. I would say we've seen each other on and off for about a year…unfortunately." Thomas laughed

"I knew you didn't like me. It's not because I'm Rand's ex is it? Because that would give me reason not to like you…I actually have two reasons not to like you John. Seeing as how you slept with Cody who I'm currently dating and you're presently sleeping with Randy." Now would have been the perfect time for John to slam the other man's head into the wall like he wanted to but he didn't. He thought about the man he loved dearly sitting at the table with their friends and how he would feel

"You mean less to me now than you did before I knew you existed so feel free to not like me. It doesn't affect my life one iota." The older man said hitting Thomas right between the eyes with the wadded up paper towel he'd dried his hands with. "Be a pal and pick that up for me." He said leaving the washroom and returning to the table. When he sat down he was shocked by his fiancé grabbing his hand and thought he only wanted to hold it until the man flipped it over. "What are you doing?"

"The two of you were in the bathroom for a long time. I'm checking for busted knuckles."

"You know I wanted to."

"Be like Frozen and let it go."

"I still can't believe you made me watch that shit."

"Everyone was talking about it. I had to see what was up."

"The two of you watched that rubbish too? Jus made me watch."

"I love it to be honest. Let it go, let it goo," Justin sang

"Can't hold it back anymore." He and Wade sang together

"Ain't this some shit." Randy commented while the other men laughed. "How many damn times did he make you watch?"

"Once." Justin answered. "All the other times he did were voluntary."

"Wade, you've been outed."

"It's not the first time." Randy and John laughed thinking back to when Wade was in denial

"We have to see if there's an elevator around. You know, for old times' sake." Randy responded as he danced in his seat

"Is there a story to this? From back when you _weren't gay_?" Justin asked

"Yea. We were in Vegas," Wade stopped talking when he noticed Thomas staring at him. "I'll tell you later."

"I can't wait." When their orders came John and Randy each cut their sandwiches in half and gave one to the other. Wade's boyfriend hit him

"Look it."

"Do we have to do that now?"

"It would save me from having to joust with you as you try and block me from getting to the food on your plate."

"Wade." John chastised. "Don't fight it. I don't particularly like this one here eating off my plate but I know it's going to happen so I go with it. And if you split the food then you know you won't go hungry." Wade growled

"Eh…I'm not quite on board with that idea yet."

 **Later: Condo**

After dinner the shuttle drove the men back to their rented condo

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Randy announced getting two bottles of water

"See us tomorrow?" Justin questioned

"Yea. John and I are going to bed."

"Oh. Do you have plans in the morning?"

"Um, Jus…I think they want to um,"

"Oh! Sorry."

"We _do_ have plans in the morning but we doin that other thing too." Three of the men laughed. Thomas did not. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They chorused. The tall man walked to the end of the hall where the room he was sharing with John was located. He pushed the cracked door open, stepped inside then closed it behind him. After placing the bottles of water on a night table Randy undressed and joined his fiancé in the shower. Since before going to dinner Randy was horny and ready to go but seeing John naked and dripping water sent him through the roof. Meanwhile, the older man leisurely washed himself completely oblivious to the fact he was being watched. When he was finished John gave Randy a sweet kiss and stepped out of the shower. The younger man changed the shower water to cold if only to just slow his pounding heart rate. He finished up, brushed his teeth and when he stepped into the bedroom his heart was pounding again. There John lay with just the sheet from the bedding covering him from the waist down

"I need to let you know," Randy said walking toward the bed. John turned his side of the bed down

"What do you need to let me know?"

"That I'm dying to get in bed with you."

"Yea?" John rasped as he kissed the younger man

"Mmhm."

"Dying to get in bed with me and do what?" He asked dragging his lips along Randy's jawline

"This."

"Just this?"

"A little more than this." Randy whispered. He was submitting to his lover. John loved it when the other man was so willing like this. It meant that his body would be extra receptive to whatever John wanted to do which would be all the things the man liked. Randy deserved it

John kissed his way down the lean body, smiling to himself hearing Randy moan, then kissed the man's magnificent thighs. Making his way back up, he placed soft kisses on the tip of the other man's cock. The older man flicked his tongue out as his lover angled his hips upward. John took Randy's dick into his mouth and bobbed slowly. He cupped the man's balls and massaged gently as he sucked. He kept pressure with his hand the same but moved his head faster

….

"I hope they turn on some music or something." Cody said

"They're all the way at the end of the hallway, I think we should be okay." Wade responded

"Randy was always pretty quiet in bed so we shouldn't be able to hear anything." Everyone turned to Thomas and gave him a look

"Whoa." Justin muttered

"Really?" Cody asked. "That's what you say?"

"That was so disrespectful. To Cody and to Randy…John as well and I'm glad he didn't hear it. The bollocks you have saying something like that." Wade chastised

"I didn't mean, like,"

"Yea there's really no way to explain this one."

"It's not that big a deal." Thomas said

"Well you don't hear me talking about how John was in bed or the sounds he may or may not make."

"I'm not as sensitive as you so I wouldn't give a shit." Thomas argued

"John has a bigger dick than you. How about that?"

"Oh bloody hell! I'm gobsmacked at the two of you but I guess this is what happens when you date around in circles. Give it a rest."

"Wouldn't it have been more of a square though, liefie?" Wade narrowed his eyes at the smaller man who laughed

"Bugger off."

"Buggering off." Justin said standing from his seat

"Where are you going?"

"You just told me to get lost."

"Jus."

"I'm kidding. Let's go to bed."

"Yea, all of a sudden I'm exhausted."

….

John pushed Randy's arms above his head and their fingers laced together while the older man continued driving his hips in and out of the quiet but emphatically moaning man beneath him

"Oh shit, John, harder. I'm so fuckin close." The younger man moaned, this time loudly, as his climax overtook him

….

"So he's quiet, huh?" Cody mocked while turning down his side of the bed

"Oh shut up." Thomas said

"Don't talk to me like that."

"How about I not talk to you at all? Goodnight."

….

"Juicy, Juicy, Juicy," John chuckled

"I hope that was up to snuff and what you were waiting for."

"It was."

"I know." He said kissing his fiancé. "I'm good like that."

"Okay Assface."

"One day, right in the mush. My fist. Your face. Pow."

"Where you goin?" Randy asked with a laugh

"To take a shower. I'm covered in sweat and you."

"I want to go to sleep."

"Go to sleep then but you better stay on your side of the bed."

"You know I tend to drape during the night."

"Well don't drape me tonight unless you shower, nasty ass."

"Oh my God!" The younger man whined throwing himself out of bed

 **Next Morning**

Randy and John awoke before everyone else and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast after washing up

"Which do you want to do? The eggs or the potatoes?"

"I happen to think that I'm a master at cubing and frying potatoes so I'd like to have at those."

"That explanation was longer than necessary." John retorted earning him a playful shove from Randy. "Cube away, Randella." He said handing over a knife from the knife block. The tall man nodded his head and occasionally thrust his hips to the music that was playing. John was a fan of hip-hop and rap music but he didn't think he'd ever understand how the younger man listened to it so early in the day. Still, John let him go as DJ Khalid's _They Don't Love You No More_ played. After the eggs were beaten John started on mixing the pancake batter

"You can pour the eggs in this pan. I'll watch them while you mix that." Randy offered

"Thank you. It would be nice if I had a dispenser or a ladle at least. These are going to be the worst looking pancakes known to man."

"I assure you they won't but who cares? As long as they taste as bangin as I know they will then there's no problem." The men froze when they heard loud moans coming from down the hall. "Okay, ew."

"I'm not trying to be a cockblock or anything of the sort but we are sharing a house. You'd think he would _try_ to keep it down."

"That is Cody isn't it?" John looked at the other man. "I'm not going to be mad that you know. I just want to make sure in case I cuss his ass out later for it."

"It's him."

"Figures."

"What smells so good?" Wade grumbled

"Is there coffee?" Justin also grumbled

"Food." Randy answered

"There might be coffee but I need to know who's hiding under that blanket before I serve them."

"It's me, Justin."

"Duh." Wade said with a frown. Justin lowered part of his blanket

"Well he asked." John and Randy tried not to laugh at the other men

"Here you go. Sugar and cream's over there."

"Thank you."

"Why are the two of you up when clearly you don't want to be?"

"The two of you can't hear them back there? Our rooms butt up against one another."

"That's not the only thing buttin up in here."

"Orton."

"We heard them but only right before you guys schlepped out here."

"Oh no, they've been doing it for a while now. Liefie and I tried forcing ourselves back to sleep, banging on the wall and covering our heads with extra pillows but none of it worked." The small man yawned. "We went to bed so late too. Take them with you when you leave, please."

"Aww, I feel so bad for you right now but no can do. Juicy hates Thomas and I'm tryin to have a nice trip."

"He's weird." He commented. "Wade gave me the backstory and being in his presence he gives me the creeps but he's cute and that's a real shame."

"That's what I said the first time I saw him and now I want to put my fist up his ass…and not in the good way." Randy and Wade busted out laughing while Justin coughed on his sip of coffee

"Oh my God," Randy said tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm weak! Sheena!"

"Not that he and I do that sort of thing but you know what I mean."

"Shit…you are on one this morning, Sheena. Y'all want breakfast? We have more than enough."

"Since we're up. Thank you." John and Randy finished up while Justin and Wade set the dining room table

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Whatever Wade wants to do. I could sleep to be honest."

"We're going on a snowmobile tour."

"That actually sounds awesome."

"I hoped you'd think that. When are the two of you getting hitched?"

"Juicy and I haven't set a date. I'm not even sure I want to because I like the idea of a Forever Fiancé."

"Seriously?"

"Randella is being serious but we're going to get married at some point because he wants my money when I die. Can't get it if he's just my fiancé."

"But if you become common law,"

"My family and the state would be able to fight it. My family wouldn't because they love Randy and I have no idea why the state would want to but why even leave that as an option."

"We're going to get married but neither of us is in a rush to do so. I'll happen when it happens…you'll get your invite so don't worry."

 **Later: Silver Queen Gondola**

"We could hook up our phones to this thing here," Randy took a closer look at the docking station. "If we had old iPhones."

"Is the thing too big?"

"Yep. I'm happy the sun's not out. I hate sun and snow."

"It's blinding for one thing."

"What's for the other?"

"Shut up. I made reservations for dinner tonight too."

"I like eating with you." John laughed

"Well I sure as shit hope so, Randella."


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver Queen Gondola**

"This view is gorgeous and it's so peaceful up here. I wish the ride up the mountain were longer."

"I'm pleased to hear that you like it Mr. Stay Inside and Drink."

"We're going to be here for three more days so that's 72 hours of me being cozy and drunk as fuck. And speaking of, we should probably have more groceries delivered." John laughed

"You are your fucking mother. I love it so much."

"Why? You really want to be with my mom don't you?"

"Oh yea. You got me. I fell hard for you and want to spend my life with you but I'm really after your mom who is married and not to mention, a woman, which I don't even like."

"I'm just glad you admitted it, Sheena."

"Shut up." John said taking one of the other man's hands in his. The men leaned against one another and watched the snow covered mountains go by. When they reached the top John and Randy walked around until they came upon a restaurant they agreed on without saying a word

 **Sam's Smokehouse**

"First things first," Randy said looking at the menu. "What do I want to drink?" John chuckled. "I don't know which one I want. This is hard."

"I thought for sure you'd go for the Knob Nut Job." Randy looked at the older man

"Why's that?"

"Because you like nuts obviously."

"Sounds plausible to me. I'm going with that one."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of these drinks so I can make some later."

"Oh my God."

"You sayin oh my god now but you tryin to get one later. I see how you are."

"Caught me again." Randy laughed

"Shut up, Sheena. What are you getting?"

"You just,"

"Tell me."

"Hot Buttered Rum."

"I meant to eat but I would like to try that drink."

"Oh. The taco trio with pork. What about you?"

"The St. Louis style pork ribs."

"Good choice."

"Thank you." Randy and John ordered their beverages and food and by the time the food arrived they were ready for another round of drinks

"When we reach the bottom of this mountain we're going to be drunk."

"That's alright but the real question is: do we keep drinking until dinner or try and sober up?"

"Hmm, if we weren't going to such a nice place I'd say keep drinking but we should probably try and sober up some." John raised his hand and got a sauce covered high-five in return

"You may want to bust out some of those wet naps."

"Nah." The younger man sucked a finger into his mouth and John watched as nine more followed

"Oh. Okay then."

"Did you like that?"

"More than I should."

"You're a big part of where I learned and crafted my technique."

"A big part indeed."

"Sheena."

 **Later: Condo**

"It's so cold!" Justin announced as he came storming through the front door. "I am not used to cold weather. I hate when it's 45 in Arizona." Randy lifted his head from John's chest

"Did you have fun though?"

"Oh yes!"

"Go take a warm shower. You'll feel so much better."

"I like John's idea, Jus. Let's go."

"We'll be back." Justin said as he rode out of the room on the larger man's shoulder

"They're cute."

"Mmhm." John agreed. "Were we ever that cute?"

"We still cute, shoot…cuter even."

"I can agree with that."

"I'm about to fall asleep, Juicy."

"Fall asleep then."

"Are you going to try sneakin off the couch if I do?" John laughed thinking of the one time he tried doing so

"No. You're wrapped too tight around me anyway."

"Purposely."

"Go to sleep already."

"Don't talk shit, boy." The older man covered the other's mouth

"Goodnight." In turn Randy covered John's and a slap-fight ensued. The men started laughing and fell off the couch

"Um," Cody hummed seeing them lying there laughing. "This isn't some sort of weird sex thing is it? Like some type of mating ritual?" With the moment ruined they stopped laughing

"No this isn't a weird sex thing and speaking of sex," Randy said sitting up. "There are six of us sharing a space and you need to respect that fact."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The two of you were fucking so loud this morning it woke Wade and poor Justin up. Sheena and I even heard your cries out here. Be mindful and tone it down a damn bit."

"Well you know how I get." Thomas quipped

"If you say so with your rude ass."

"Didn't hear you complaining."

"You didn't hear me singing your praises either now shut the fuck up and stop being a disrespectful ass bitch." The tall man said standing and extending a hand to John. He wanted to help him off the floor but he was doing more so he'd be in control of at least one of the man's hands. Randy was sure this would be the time the older man would hit Thomas. "Let's lay down before dinner." He said walking away with the man

"Why? Why won't you let me hit that mother fucker?"

"He's not even worth it, John."

"But he's so disgusting. I don't even care about how he is with me but he's nasty toward you as well and I don't like that shit. I don't like that at all."

"I'm a big boy,"

"That's not the point!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, calm down please."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to yell…I'm not yelling at you."

"It's fine." Randy said running a hand over John's head

"No it's not fine."

"We're fine…I meant us."

"I haven't been this pissed since I was handed down my prison sentence."

"This isn't the most appropriate time but I can't think of a faster way to get me hot than to talk about you being in prison."

"Oh my God." John said with a laugh. "You're too much."

"How about we forget about them and relax before we have a nice dinner?"

"It's going to take a lot for me to relax right now."

"Oh, I think I can help with that." The younger man said pulling the other close to him and pushing the door shut

 **Later**

"Well don't the two of you look fit?"

"We do. It's our thing."

"Where ya going?" Justin asked

"It's Date Night for us so Sheena made reservations at Element 47."

"I've heard that place is top notch."

"We'll let you know when we come back. There's still plenty of time for you and Justin to go before we leave."

"Doesn't that sound nice, liefie?"

"If you say so."

"Justin is the cutest thing and deserves some dates. Don't be a fanny, Barrett."

"Orton did you just call me a vagina?" Randy laughed

"I did but don't sleep my point. Take him out."

"How many nights do you guys go out?" Cody asked

"At least one night a week. More if our schedules allow but that's more so just us eating dinner. Date Night is where we have reservations and we dress nice…you know, that sort of thing."

"Oh."

"We need to get going, Randella." John announced looking at his watch. He grabbed the man's coat and helped him put it on. "Do you need your scarf?"

"Probably. My collar's open." The older man helped him with the scarf too. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you guys later." Randy and John left the condo and hopped in the waiting shuttle

"They're so sweet and really loving toward each other." Justin commented

"Yea, they're a lovely match."

"They seem a little phony to me." Everyone looked at Thomas

 **Element 47**

"It's very contemporary in here."

"I like it."

"Me too. I was just saying. Are we getting wine by the bottle or glass?"

"Glass probably."

"Why?"

"Because I want my wine to pair with my entrée. I don't know what you're ordering and it might not match what I want."

"Sheena."

"What?"

"Let's get a bottle."

"But,"

"Please." Randy said pushing his glasses up

"Okay, fine."

"I don't mind getting something to eat that goes with what you want."

"Glad to hear it. Ouch." The older man yelped after being kicked under the table

"Did you notice that the stuff on the menu is labeled like elements on the periodic table?"

"Yes."

"It's strange."

"Randy."

"Yea?"

"This place is called Element 47…periodic table…elements,"

"Oh! Oh my God."

"You're lucky you're so good-lookin."

"Hey. I'm smart."

"I'm joking with you. You're very intelligent."

"Thank you. Hey Sheena?"

"Yea."

"Do you really want to get married?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't really want to. Why? Are you for sure serious about this Forever Fiancé thing?"

"Part of me is but a bigger part of me actually does want to be married."

"Oh? What's with the sudden change because I thought certainly you and I never would or I'd have to drag you kicking and screaming to the Justice of the Peace?" The younger man shrugged

"Why not? I mean you deserve to have me around for the rest of your life." John chuckled

"Be serious."

"Because I want to be with you and keep living this incredible life with you and when I actually think about it I get really excited at the thought of being with you forever."

" _Really_?" The older man asked with a surprised smile

"Yes really." The tall man answered returning the smile

"Wow."

"Do you not think," He paused. "I appreciate you John more than you'll ever know and I know that when we went to Seychelles you said that I came into your life at the right time but that goes both ways. I hadn't gotten out of prison or anything but I was about to turn 30 and lived with my two dogs in an apartment. Look at where I am now and how much fun it's been getting here – because of you."

"Oh wow." John said thumbing the corner of his eye. "That was really nice of you to say that."

"I mean it."

"I know. You gave up your house that you wanted so badly and wanted to do the Cat Daddy in that restaurant for." Randy laughed

"You remember that?!"

"If you had seen your face the way I did, you'd remember it too."

"I'm gonna," He fanned himself. "I don't know what but I feel like something's coming."

"Cry about it later, okay?"

"Yea, okay."

"My New York strip probably got cold listening to your bullshit." Randy laughed loudly

 **Later**

On the way home John and Randy had decided to get in the hot tub that was located in the backyard of the rented condo. They walked inside and saw Wade and Justin snuggled underneath a blanket on the couch watching the television

"How was date night?"

"Great as always."

"Well that's quite lovely to hear."

"We're going out in the hot tub." Wade groaned

"Those two idiots are out there."

"Fuck." John cursed

"Don't let that get us down, Juicy. We've had such a nice night…we'll only take a little dip then come back inside, okay?"

"Alright." The older man agreed. They went to their bedroom, undressed then redressed in swim trunks and headed out

"Oh you're back. How was dinner?"

"Delicious. It's a nice place…great selection of wine."

"That sounds nice. We should go, babe." Cody said

"I guess we can do that. Tomorrow maybe?"

"You have to make reservations right Sheena?"

"Yep."

"I'll make them in the morning." He nodded with a smile and leaned against Thomas who planted a kiss on his forehead

"I know my plan was to stay in and drink but I'd like to go into town tomorrow and have a look around. Maybe for an hour or so."

"Right because you don't want sightseeing to really cut into the 72 hours of drinking you have left." Randy smiled

"Exactly. So do you want to go?"

"Sure…I just don't want to get up early to do it."

"We don't have to get up early, Sheena." Things fell silent as the four men sat back and relaxed in the bubbling water. After thirty minutes or so Cody spoke up

"I'm going to get myself more wine and use the bathroom."

"Okay."

"Does anyone want anything?" Thomas shook his head

"We're alright." Randy said

"When do you want to get out?" John asked

"Soon. I don't want to prune."

"Did you bring towels?"

"Nope."

"I wish I'd noticed before Cody left. I'll be right back." He said giving the younger man a kiss on the lips

"Did you guys set a date yet?" Thomas asked moving over

"No. We _just really_ decided that we're actually going to marry tonight at dinner."

"Oh. I never looked at you as the marrying type, you know?"

"Of course I'm the marrying type. I'm a tremendous catch."

"Yea I know. I made a huge mistake."

"Shut the hell up and move back over there where you were."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The other man asked with a laugh

"Yes. As awkward as it is I'm fine with you and Cody but we're not really friends and we won't be friends. Cody and I are family and that's why I tolerate you."

"John's really rubbed off on you and not in a good way."

"He has and I do think it's a good thing. I'm a little less tolerant of bullshit."

"Question: if I hadn't cheated on you do you think we'd still be together?" Randy laughed

"I hope not."

"I think we would. We were good as a couple."

"Shut _up_. I am so sick of hearing your voice right now."

"Because I'm telling the truth."

"Because you're fucking," Before Randy could finish Thomas pressed his lips against the man's. Randy pulled away and slapped him across the face. "That was a really bad idea." He said getting out of the water quickly. He shook off as much water as he could and calmed himself before going inside and to his room. Randy didn't expected John to be there

"Was I gone that long? I had to take a piss."

"No. It wasn't long."

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" There was a knock at their door and John opened it

"What the hell did you hit Thomas for!?" Cody shouted and John looked back and forth

"Yes. What did you hit Thomas for?" He asked slamming the door in Cody's face

"John,"

"No. Don't John me. What did you hit him for?"

"He kissed me." The older man took a deep breath

"Oh. Okay. Just now he did?" Randy blew out a breath

"Yes. We were in the hot tub and he's going on about us being together,"

"Uh-huh."

"And wanting to know if he hadn't cheated would we still be. I told him I hope not," John chuckled. "He said we would because we were good as a couple. After that I told him to shut up because I was tired of hearing him by that point."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm glad you're so calm about this."

"Oh no. I was just waiting for you to finish before I go kill him. You are done, right?"

"Don't even worry about it."

"No. I'm worried about it. He disrespected you and he disrespected me and I don't like that. So he has to die. You'll still visit me in prison right because I'll be there for a long time." John said opening the bedroom door

"Where are you going?"

"To kill him. I hope his family doesn't mind a closed-casket funeral." He said pushing Cody to the side and knocking him down

"Aw shit." Randy said stepping over his cousin and chasing the other man down the hall

"What the hell's going on?"

"You mother fucker!" John shouted at Thomas who was sitting at the breakfast nook with a cold towel on his cheek. Before he could say anything John punched him square in the face knocking him out of his seat. He jumped on top and began raining down heavy punches on Thomas. Gaining some of his sense Thomas began hitting back but he was no match for John and his built up anger

"Randy! What is going on!?" Wade shouted

"Thomas kissed me in the hot tub."

"For fucks sake. Argh!" He belted throwing his arms in the air. Wade didn't want to stop the fight but knew that they needed to. "He deserves every bit of this beat down but you know that we need to stop this, Orton." Randy helped Wade pull John off the bloodied man

"Oh my God. You're an animal." Cody commented as he helped Thomas

"I'm an animal? _I'm an animal!?_ Thomas has been preying on Randy for months now like we're in a jungle but I'm an animal? Oh that's funny. He got what he deserved…you knew this was coming Thomas. And fuck you, you sneaky piece of shit."

"Come on, John." Randy said ushering him out of the room. He didn't know how but he was able to get John into their room. "You got hands, Sheena."

"I shouldn't be fighting at my age but that felt so good."

"You didn't violate probation or anything did you?" John paused. He still had a year left of probation. "You did didn't you?"

"I guess so. As long as no one calls the cops I should be fine but if they do I'll probably go away for six to eight months."

"We're not going to worry about that right now but in the event it does happen I was dead ass serious when I said that I would stay with you."

"That's really comforting honestly." The men wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace

"Do you want to leave early? If they don't."

"No. You wanted to take this trip so we're going to finish it out. I'll knock his teeth down his throat before I think about asking you to leave."

"See that's the thing: I don't want you to knock his teeth down his throat and that's not because I care about him but because I care about you."

"Okay. I won't hit him."

"Please don't hit him anymore. That boy's face is already lumpier than a bag of Kush." John busted out laughing

"What is wrong with you!? God!"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Yea, okay."

"Let's shower, I'll make us some drinks then we can climb in that bed and maybe make-out with each other a little before we fall asleep."

"You always have the best plans."

"Thank you."

….

John stayed in the bedroom while Randy went out to the kitchen to make those drinks he'd promised

"You alright, Orton?"

"Yea, I'm good."

"Is he alright? He's not the one who had his face bashed in." Cody interjected

"Well he had that coming. You knew what you were doing and what you've been doing Thomas. It was wrong and you messed with the wrong one. John didn't want to fight you. He doesn't care enough about you to and would have gone on ignoring the shit out of your existence but you fucked up. He doesn't like you, never did, but you were invited into our home and treated hospitably and this is what you do. I'm sorry that this whole thing put a slight damper on this trip but clearly it had to happen. Do you get off on doin people dirty because it seems to be your M.O.? You're disgusting and I wish that I'd never met you…in fact I regret ever meeting you. And Cody, you can stay with him if you want but this isn't new behavior for him – subject yourself to that if you will but don't come to me anymore with relationship woes. I don't want to hear it. Maybe this is the wake-up call you need to leave him behind and find a man who isn't as messed up as Thomas is. Oh when I get back to work, my assistant will be faxing you a termination of service letter. I resign as your advisor due to a serious conflict of interest." Randy finished mixing the drink and poured the final product into two separate glasses. "You all have a good night." He said walking away


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Morning**

"Morning Juicy." Randy said sleepily

"Good morning, Randella. Did you sleep okay?"

"I guess so. Why are you asking?"

"I heard you grinding your teeth."

"Well I'm worried about you." He blurted out

"You're worried about me?"

"And going back to jail."

"Oh…you don't have to stay."

"Of course I do. You got into a fight because of me."

"No I didn't. Thomas did that."

"Yea but you know what I mean."

"I get it but it wasn't you." The younger man sighed

"I'm going to think positive thoughts. You're not going away and things will be fine."

"Do I want to go? Absolutely not but I'm not sweating it. He should have called the cops last night if he was going to. He would look like a real bitch if he does it later…but this is Thomas so he could very well do that."

"He won't."

"You're sounding confident all of a sudden."

"As fucked up as it is, he's still harboring feelings for me and won't do it because of that."

"That is fucked up."

"What? That he still has feelings for me?"

"No,"

"Oh because I was about to say, boy, don't act like you'd get over me with the quickness."

"With the quickness? We've been together for years and you guys weren't even together for a while before you and I met. That's not quick. He could have built a bridge and gotten over you by now."

"Damn." John laughed

"You don't fuck people over that you supposedly care about as much as he thinks he does. That's just my opinion though."

"You right. You treated Cody better and the two of you were only smash brothers."

"Sm – please don't ever say that again."

"I'll think about it."

"Are we making breakfast together?"

"Yea but I don't want to let you out of bed yet."

"What's up, KeKe?"

"Nothing." Randy said squeezing John tight. "Nothing I want to talk about. Just stay here for a few more minutes."

"Okay."

"Dinosaurs."

"The entire Jurassic period." The men lay cuddled in a tangled mess for almost an hour before the call of nature became too strong and they had to get up

"What are we making? What do we even have? I don't know what you had delivered."

"If you shut those juicy ass lips I can tell you."

"Boy,"

"Anyway," Randy said with a wave of his hand. "Eggs of course, bacon…those turkey sausage patties you like,"

"Ooh."

"Mmhm. I know how to make my man happy." John smiled. "Croissants, bagels - "

"Ar,"

"Egg bagels."

"Very good."

"There's other things too but I can't remember it all now."

"Well I'm thinking of having myself a breakfast sandwich so I need the turkey sausage, eggs and a bagel."

"Do you want veggies in your eggs?"

"Yea…why don't we make a large omelet and split it. I'll use my part on the sandwich."

"Sounds good." The men divided up the cooking tasks and went to work

"Are the two of you cooking again?"

"Again? Are we the only ones who eat every day?" Randy asked

"I guess so. Why are you wrapped in that blanket again, Justin? Were your neighbors noisy again?"

"No, thank God. It was eerily quiet over there last night and this morning."

"So explain the blanket."

"It's cozy."

"Oh." John handed over a mug of coffee

"Dankie."

"Right back atcha." Justin chuckled

"Jy is welkom."

"Jy is welkom." John repeated. "I like that."

"Do you guys want something to eat or no?"

"Are you cooking for us, Orton?"

"I'll make you some eggs since they're out and the pan is already dirty."

"That sounds gross but thank you."

"You want to make your own fuckin eggs, Barrett?"

"No honey, you're doing just fine." Randy picked up a knife but John grabbed him by his wrist and forced his arm down

"Stop it." He said laughing. "Why are you letting him get under your skin? Should I let him be your hall pass?"

"Do _you_ want to get stuck?"

"Not really. I'm cute."

"You ain't that cute." The older man gasped. After eating and cleaning up from breakfast, John and Randy dressed then headed into town to see what Aspen had to offer. To John's amazement and chagrin, they stayed out for hours and ended up having lunch

….

"Have the two of you been on the couch all day?" Randy asked walking into the condo

"No. We were in the bedroom for a while." Wade answered with a smile. Justin smacked his arm

"Liefie."

"Have you seen the other two?"

"Oh, yea, about that – they left."

"What?" John questioned

"They left. Before Jus and I went back to our room they came out with bags and said that they were leaving…then left."

"So the rest of our time here should be peaceful." Everyone looked at Justin who had been the nicest and never spoken out. "What? I have thoughts."

"Shit." Randy cursed

"What?"

"Well my mom's calling me and I know it's because the neighborhood news lady Pilar called her. Hello?"

"So."

"So what mom?"

"You know Pilar called me when her baby precious came home early and bawling those beautiful baby blues out."

"What does that have to do with me? I didn't know her baby precious was even gone until a minute ago."

"Randal."

"I mean Sheena and Thomas got into a fight last night but,"

"Uh-huh. I think that's it right there. Care to tell me why Johnny and Thomas got into a fight? And what do you mean exactly by a fight?"

"Because Thomas kissed me and by fight I mean Sheena put them paws on him."

"Oh my gosh." Mrs. Orton bemoaned. "How bad was it?"

"Depends."

"Oh?"

"If you like frogs because that's what Thomas looked like afterwards. His damn eye was sittin on the side of his head," In the back the three other men laughed at the description

"You're a mess."

"I get it from you."

"Is my Johnny okay?"

"His hands might be sore but he good. I don't think Thomas got one hit in if I can be honest with you."

"Oh, always. What are you guys going to do now and are you okay? I can't imagine what it must have felt like to have him put his nasty little mouth on you."

"Sheena and I just came back in from a little shopping and now we're just going to hang out with Wade and Justin if they don't mind."

"We don't mind." Justin interjected

"Justin just said that it was okay." Randy's mom laughed

"Is everything going to be alright for John?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked leaving the room. He already had an idea of what she meant

"Isn't he on probation?"

"Yes and we don't know. He said that if the cops are involved then it's a violation of probation and he can go back for six to eight months. I'm worried honestly but trying to play it cool for him."

"How is he?"

"He told me that if he does go back I don't have to stay around."

"But you will right?"

"Of course I will. You know I've been ride or die for him since we hung out in Vegas the first time and had it not been for me this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself. Thomas brought this on."

"In my heart I know that but I can't wrap my head around it."

"Well get to wrapping because you have to keep yourself together for John and the relationship and these adorable, round-bellied babies I have here with me." Randy chuckled

"Are those bellies being rubbed enough?"

"Every hour for fifteen minutes…each." He snickered. "Keep smiling, honey. You know that we're behind John too but I think it'll all be fine."

"I know but I like him so you know how that goes." Randy's mom laughed

"You like him? Do the two of you ever tell each other _I love you_?"

"No, not in those words."

"You can't even say it to me?"

"I love you mom."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Look, me and Sheena got a system going and it works for us. Don't go sticking your surgically altered nose in our bidness."

"I was born with this nose."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say mother."

"Anyway you awful child, I just wanted to clear some things up. You get back to your friends and put this behind you."

"Okay."

"I want lunch or dinner when you come back."

"Juicy probably made reservations already."

"He didn't earn my favoritism by just standing around."

"Bye mom!" The tall man said laughing. Randy tossed his phone on the bed and walked back to the living area of the rented condo taking a seat next to John

"You okay?" The older man asked quietly

"Yea."

"Truthfully?"

"I'm good, Sheena. Mom just wanted to know what was going on and I told her."

"Alright."

"Mom also said she wants to have lunch or dinner when we get back."

"I made reservations at Sushi Roku for the day after we get home." Wordlessly, Randy just burst out laughing

 **Days Later**

"What are you doing, KeKe?" John asked sitting next to Randy on the couch. The younger man closed his laptop quickly

"Nothing."

"That's what we're doing now?"

"What?"

"Lying. What are you doing?"

"Don't be mad." The older man grabbed the computer and opened it

"How the hell did you find these? You had to look for them specifically."

"I did."

"Where are we going to put them?" He asked referring to the little couches made for dogs

"I want to get rid of the dog beds. Four beds is a bit much and two of them can fit on a couch, and God, how cute would it be?"

"So cute but will they like it? You know how Merci is."

"That little bitch,"

"Hey."

"But she loves Bleu and would allow him on the couch with her."

"You hope."

"Okay – we'll keep the dog beds and see if they like the couches. If they don't, then we give them the regular beds back. I just want to declutter this area." John sighed. "Please let's do it?"

"Get them but buy four and we'll keep two in the bedroom." Randy smiled

"Thank you, Sheena. Are we picking mom up tonight?"

"Mmhm. The driver's coming here then we're picking up our date."

"Sounds good." Randy gasped. "Oh my God."

"What did you find?"

"Monogrammed pillows."

"No. Absolutely not. They would rip them to shreds as soon as we leave the house."

"But,"

"Randy."

"How about we put them on our bed?"

"No!"

"Yooo – you need to lower your voice."

"I didn't raise my voice. I was forceful and there's a difference but my point is the same: we're not getting them pillows."

"Biyotch." John chuckled

"Don't call me that." He said standing

"You're leaving because I called you a biyotch?"

"No."

"Then why you leavin?"

"I want to go for a swim."

"That water all cold."

"Yea that's what heaters are for Randella."

"Where's your wallet?"

"What do you need my wallet for? I'm not paying for those."

"I'll look for it."

"Don't look for my damn wallet. You want the couches then you pay for them."

"I'll use the debit card for one of our joint accounts then."

"I hate you." The older man said heading outside

 **Later: Sushi Roku**

"What do I want to drink?" Mrs. Orton said viewing her menu. Randy rolled his eyes

"You need an intervention."

" _You_ need an intervention." Paying her son no mind the older woman ordered herself a drink and an appetizer when their waiter came back. "So when's the wedding, boys?" She asked sipping the cocktail

"We don't know. Randy didn't really want to get married until we were in Aspen and I just thought we'd be engaged until we were dead."

"Oh my goodness."

"I feel like this is going to be a long process for us. Do we want to stay local or have a destination wedding? Who do we invite? And that's more so on my end because of how some family members feel about John and me."

"You know that I want everyone to get along but if they can't be happy for you guys then do not invite them. Happy people only."

"If I'm allowed to have input," John started. "I'd like a destination wedding. We can afford it."

"Ooh, where would you have it?"

"Mexico is lovely and it would be a little vacation for everyone."

"Is it legal there?"

"Things are sketchy but I was thinking that we'd have something small here, where it's definitely legal, then go there for a "civil ceremony" and the reception to end all receptions."

"That sounds so sweet."

"I know. You really thought about this huh, Sheena?"

"Well yes. We talked about this."

"So when do you want to do it?"

"Mid to late March or early April would be ideal weather wise."

"I'm getting so excited!" Randy looked at his mom

"Relax. Do you mean of this year? That only gives us about," Randy thought. "Seven to ten weeks."

"It doesn't have to be this year."

"Noo," Mrs. Orton whined. "Do it this year."

"You just want to go to Mexico, woman."

"Well yea but I want my boys to get married too. I've wanted Johnny to marry you since the day I met him and the two of you weren't even dating then…not out in the open anyhow."

"My mom was plotting on you."

"Mmhm," John hummed. "Lock me down, remember?" Randy's mom laughed loudly

"Why did you tell him I said that?"

"We're open with each other. He know you crazy anyway."

"I think we should definitely do it within the seven to ten weeks."

"Who is we?" Randy asked and his mom smiled

"Us."

"Listen, mom, you know how much I love you and if we need help I would like for you to be there but please let Sheena and I do this, try it at least, on our own first. I never thought I'd get married, not that I don't deserve it, but I didn't think it would happen and I want to experience this."

"I respect you and I will not butt in."

"Thank you. Sheena?"

"I won't go behind your back and talk with mom about _our_ wedding."

"Thank you."

"Can I say one thing though before butting out completely?"

"If you must."

"If you do pick April, can you make it the second week? April 5th is Easter." As if they're planned it, both John and Randy pulled their phones out and went to the calendar. The men looked at each other and the older pointed to a date making the other shake his head and point to another

"April 10th. It's a Friday." Mrs. Orton squealed and covered her cheeks

"I can't wait!" She then pulled out her cell phone and marked the date

"We need to get started on lists and all the things we want,"

"Oh!" The older woman interrupted. "Who will you have at your Arizona ceremony?"

"Well we know your ass will be there."

"Front and center." Randy laughed

...

"I imagined myself planning this but here you are doing it." Randy said as he lay facing his fiancé in bed

"Once I find the perfect resort,"

"Define perfect."

"For us to get married and for everyone, most of everyone, to have a good time while there. I mean we are asking them to come to Mexico for us. I figure it's the least we can do."

"Okay. Carry on."

"Playacar Palace looks really nice but I don't know if we should do the honeymoon suite or governors' suite."

"What's the difference?"

"Well the honeymoon suite is just that but we're going to be there for a while and the governor is the biggest with everything."

"How much more?"

"$44." The younger man chuckled

"I think we can swing an extra $44 a night."

"I don't know. You went and bought those dog couches."

"Speaking of dogs, we need a resort that allows pets because I am not leaving my kids at some dog hotel. Did you read that article I sent you about the Frenchie who was killed by another dog at one?"

"Unfortunately."

"It wasn't even my dog but I got so upset and pissed off.

"Rightfully so. I don't see anything about pets so I have to call."

"Damn Sheena, can I look at the place before you make the decision?"

"Oh yea, sorry."

"Mmhm." John watched his love look over the resort he picked and inside hoped that he really liked it. John wanted to marry him there. "It has a lot of nice activities and shit to do."

"Yea…do you like it?"

"I do. Bomb ass job, Juicy."

"So we've agreed on April 10th?"

"Yes."

"I'll call them tomorrow and see about getting everything set up…it's really short notice."

"Now that you mention it. How did we let my mom talk us into doing it this soon?"

"I have no idea because this was her doing."

"Rings. We have to get rings now." Randy said picking up his phone

"Oh yea. Maybe we should just tell mom that there's too much stuff that needs to be done on short notice so we'll wait."

"Give me a fuckin break." John looked at the other man

"What did I say? Was that wrong?"

"No. Sorry. I meant this text."

Codes: Thomas and I broke up so I hope you're happy

"He's so starved for attention it's not even funny."

"For real but I'm half-past sick of his ass and we can go talk to a jeweler tomorrow."

Randy: that doesn't make me happy but you got him in an undercover and sneaky way so this is your karma boo

Codes: oh please. It's not like you hadn't moved on and was happy

Randy: I moved on because I had no choice. Unlike you, I'm not willing to stay with/be with someone not 100% committed to me. I deserve faithfulness and happiness. Funny you forget that while you were fucking Thomas he was still my boyfriend

"Why are you even conversing with him about this? He and Thomas were wrong, Cody knows that they were wrong and there's no argument. For lack of a better term, you were the victim therefore you don't have to explain shit."

"I know I don't but I'm so sick of the bullshit."

"Rightfully so." John said hitting the power button on the remote control then flipping through the channels

Codes: haven't you heard of forgive and forget

Randy: you have a lot of nerve talking about some forgive and forget. Haven't the two of you been invited to my home? Broke bread with my fiancé and me? Toasted to the past and called it water under the bridge? I even invited your cheatin asses on a trip and I didn't have to. I didn't have to do any of the aforementioned things but I did so fuck you

Codes: since you want to bring all of that up I guess you missed the whole FORGET part

Randy: before I end this as I'm about to do let me say: you've been a little piece of shit your entire life and it's mostly your parents fault but even you deserve someone better than Thomas. I just wish that you could see it. Get yourself together Cody and stop crying over a man who cheated then kissed your own cousin. John and I are getting married April 10th and I hope you can be there, if not, I'll still have my happy. Goodnight

The younger man tossed his phone to the end of the bed then nudged it to the floor

"Are you alright?" He grumbled

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going to bed."

"Can I have a kiss before you go?" The tall man sat up a bit and John met him for a sweet kiss

"Dinosaurs."

"Chicken nuggets."


	9. Chapter 9

**Weeks Later**

Randy had been in meetings all morning so when 1 pm rolled around the man was exhausted. Add this to the fact that wedding preparations were in full swing and John was out of town on business. He'd nearly kicked John's big butt when the man told him he had to take a "quick" trip to Europe. Granted, he wouldn't be gone anywhere near as long as the last time but the older man would definitely be tired when he came back and not in the mood for wedding business

"Your mom returned your last call to her." Evan said stepping into Randy's office

"Great. I love phone tag." Mrs. Orton had called during Randy's first morning meeting, he returned the call in between his next two meetings then she called again

"I know and that's why I asked her the best time to call back. Give it approximately two minutes."

"I'm not sure I have two minutes."

"You do…plus 40 more. This is your break so relax a little. Your lunch should be here in five, give or take, and I'll be holding all calls that aren't your mom or Jigglyp – John."

"You are a lifesaver…and I heard you almost call him Jigglypuff." The small man just smiled as he shut the door. Randy leaned back in his chair for a minute or two before grabbing the receiver of the telephone on his desk and pressing 1 on the speed dial

"Hello my honey."

"Hi mom."

"I'm glad we were able to talk to each other at some point today."

"Me too. I need your help with something."

"Oh? Is it wedding related?"

"Yes."

"So it's my turn to step in?"

"If you want to look at it that way. Since Sheena's gone and I know he'll be tired once he's back I'd like for you to address and send out our save-the-dates."

"Of course."

"When the invitations come can you do the same with them? The stationary place will let me know today when those will be ready."

"Of course I can do those too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. When's Johnny coming home?"

"I'm not 100% sure of the day but he told me that before the end of the week he'd be back."

"Oh, alright. I applaud you handling it better than last time."

"I'm too tired to binge eat or whine to you about how much I miss him. I actually ate an entire bag of chips last night instead of making dinner and I'm not sure if I fed the kids…I'm such a bad parent."

"Oh stop it. We all get tired."

"Did you ever forget to feed us as kids?"

"Well no but you're not even sure you forgot to feed yours."

"The uncertainty is still bothering me."

"As it should. If it didn't then you'd be a bad parent."

"Thanks Evan." Randy said to the man as he brought in his lunch. "What is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. Enjoy."

"Are you having lunch?"

"Mmhm. Evan ordered it for me."

"Well I'll let you go so you can eat. Leave the save-the-dates out in the kitchen or something and I can pick them up while you're at work tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you, mommy."

"Awww," The woman cooed. "You're so cute. I love you honey."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy actually had a smile on his face when he hung up the phone. He opened the Styrofoam containers and practically inhaled the braised beef and baked potato. Almost robotically Randy went through the rest of his day until work was over then he stopped at the stationary store. Two minutes away from his house he realized that he had nothing for dinner but said fuck it and went home anyway. The tall man smiled when he walked into the kitchen and saw Tupperware on the island counter with a note:

 _Randy Pandy –_

 _I know you're exhausted so I cooked you one of your favorites so you could come home and relax. I put food out for the babies and took them, yes all four, on a walk so those chubby bellies got some exercise. Heat this up, have a glass of wine and catch up on Scandal. We need to talk! Love you!_

 _Mom_

Randy fixed a plate for himself then popped it in the microwave

Randy Pandy: you're a doll baby

Mom: I know : )

He chortled then went to his bedroom for a shower after letting the dogs out and into the yard. After his shower Randy sat down to eat the chicken Marsala his mom had made and once that was done he made the dogs come inside and the five of them headed to the bedroom. Bleu, Merci, Lala and Pepe climbed on their respective couches as the man climbed in his own bed. Just as he got comfortable and found a movie suitable to fall asleep to his phone rang

"Hey Sheena."

"Hey."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'm packing, then having breakfast, a shower and off to my meeting."

"Packing? Are you coming home?"

"After my meeting yes. How are you?"

"I'm tired."

"You sound tired. Are you in bed yet?"

"Yes. I picked up the save-the-dates and asked mom if she could send those out for us as well as the invitations when they come."

"And she said yes because she's been dying to do something." Randy chuckled

"You know she did. She made me dinner too, fed the kids and walked them…left me a little mom note on the Tupperware." John laughed

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Oh – and speaking of the save-the-dates,"

"You all late. I talked about those fifteen minutes ago."

"We haven't been on the phone for fifteen minutes. _Anyway_ , I got the picture and they look good. I wish I could see them in person."

"I'm sure there will be extras. I hope there are anyway. Mom has to scrapbook all this shit for us."

"I know. She asked for some pictures before I left."

"Mm." The younger man grunted

"You're falling asleep."

"I'm not." He was

"Yes you are. I've slept next to you enough to know when you're sleep talking. Go to bed, Randella. I'll see you later today, your time."

"Okay." He mumbled. "Dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs." In Switzerland John hung up his phone while Randy's slipped from his hand as he fell asleep

 **Later that Day**

Randy's day was busy but not as busy as the last but he was still excited about going home because he knew that John would be there, at least he hoped. When he walked into the house and wasn't greeted by the dogs, he knew that his fiancé had made it home. He saw the television on and peeked over the back of the couch where he found John fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Randy shushed the dogs as they jumped up and followed him to the bedroom. The tall man changed into comfortable clothing then ordered dinner. He shushed them again when they started to follow him back through the house. To the kitchen they all went

"Here's a treat for being good and not waking daddy." He said handing out pieces of bacon. "And some wine for me." John laughed. "Sheena."

"Yes?"

"How long has your big ass been awake?"

"Since the five of you came back from the bedroom. You have to take those treats back and pour out the wine because you did wake me up."

"Fat chance. The pups already ate and you know damn well I'm not pouring any wine out. You must have lost your mind on that flight."

"I assure you I didn't."

"Well I ordered in because I didn't want to wake you up messing around in the kitchen over here."

"That's fine." Randy put his wine glass down and opened his arms to John. The men hugged for a long while before kissing and each taking a step back

"Please tell me you don't have to go all the way back to the Swiss Alps for a long time."

"I mean I hope not. That was an emergency trip."

"What are you doing over there anyway? Got some Swiss bank accounts that I don't know about?"

"It's possible but that's not what I'm going there for. Truth be told, I can't remember how I got the clients but that's where they live and run multiple businesses. They pay me a hell of a lot of money so when they call I have to go."

"Did you tell them that you were getting married?" John narrowed his eyes

"And why would I do that?"

"So they don't bother you?" He laughed

"That is not how it works and you know it."

"Yea well."

"What kind of wine is that?"

"Sauvignon Blanc. I'm prepping my taste buds for dinner."

"Are we having wine for dinner?"

"No smartass. I ordered from WildFish."

"Ooh."

"Yea so I better get laid tonight."

"Hm. I probably need to go back to sleep then." Randy laughed

"Shut up Sheena. What time did you get here and why didn't you call me?"

"It was almost 2 and I didn't know that I had to seeing as how I'm an adult and all."

"Uh-uh. Take two deep breaths and send all that attitude back to Europe, boy."

"I'm not trying to give you attitude but I don't know why I was supposed to call you."

"You weren't, I asked why you didn't."

"Okay." The older man said slowly

"Your jetlag is starting to set in already because you real grumpy so you and I are going to end this conversation before I cuss ya ass out." The older man sighed. "Okay?" He just kept toward the cabinets. "John?"

"What?"

"I know you heard me."

"I heard you."

"Then act like you did. We agree that the conversation is over right?"

"Yes."

"Why ain't ya ass say that when I asked the first time then?"

"Are you looking for an argument?"

"No. Quite the opposite."

"Then let it go. Conversation's over." Randy decided that _he_ needed to take a deep breath beforehe said something uncalled for. When their food arrived John and Randy quietly dined together and at separate points they each showered and readied for bed

"Randella?" John called rolling to his side

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of earlier."

"Because of earlier…so that means I have a reason to be mad at you?"

"Maybe." The older man said with a smile

"You too fuckin old to be this cute. I hate it."

"How could you hate it?"

"I should be a little pissed at you but when I look at your goddamn face I can't be."

"I'm sorry I'm such a grump when I come back." Randy smiled at John as the older man rested his chin on his chest. He laughed a little before saying

"Fuck you Sheena." John burst out laughing. "You supposed to be my homie so don't pull that bullshit with me again."

"I want to promise you that I won't but I can't. However, because you is my homie, I will try not to."

"Just sleep when you come back so I won't have to deal with the shit."

"But I was sleeping."

"I'm being serious, Sheena."

"Okay, okay. I'll sleep off the grumpy."

"Now give me a kiss." John moved up on the bed and kissed the man. "Oh, okay." He laughed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Sleeping."

"Can you pick up the invitations during one of the times you wake up?"

"They're ready?"

"I was told they would be ready tomorrow. Call them before you go. Mom will come by to pick them up."

"Did you just give me a Honey-Do list?"

"Maybe if I called your ass honey but I don't so nah. That's something I would like for you to do."

"Okay."

"Go to bed now so you can get a full nights rest. I'll try to keep quiet in the morning."

"Yea right."

"Juicy."

"Chicken nuggets."

"Dinosaurs."

 **Next Afternoon**

"Hello!?" Mrs. Orton called stepping into the kitchen

"Hi mom."

"Johnny? Where are you?"

"Over here on the couch." The man said getting up

"Napping again?"

"Trying to. I get short with Randella when I'm jetlagged and I know it's not right but I can't help it. We almost got into an argument yesterday because of it."

"Well almost is better than actually getting into one."

"Yea. Randella shut it all the way down." The woman laughed

"Sounds like him."

"I know. It was him." She laughed again

"I just came to get the invites. I don't want to keep you awake."

"Thank you for doing this for us."

"It gives me life. I knew the two of you would need me. I just had to have patience." John laughed loudly

"Oh my goodness." She smiled

"See you later honey. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Drive safely." The muscular man schlepped back over to the couch, sent a text to confirm plans he'd made for that night then fell asleep

 **Later**

Randy came home from work and saw John outside playing catch with the dogs. He went to their bedroom and changed his clothes before joining them

"Before I walk over there I want to know are you still grumpy? I had a long day and am not tryin to deal with you and your bullshit."

"Come over here and find out if I'm still grumpy." Randy slowly walked over to his fiancé who reached out and pulled him close before kissing him sensually

"That's a decent start."

"I have Eddie coming later to cook a nice dinner for us,"

"Better."

"Then I was thinking you and I could retreat to the bedroom with a glass of wine,"

"One glass?"

"Mmhm. One glass, two straws," The tall man chuckled. "And whatever happens after that happens."

"I'm down for that. Did my mom come over?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really. She came in and yelled for me asked if I was napping again and I told her yes because I get an attitude when I'm jetlagged and we almost got into an argument because of it but you shut me down. Mom said at least it was only almost then told me to go back to sleep more or less." Randy kissed John. "Oh. Was that a satisfactory explanation?"

"It was whatever. I'm just glad I don't have to be pissed with you anymore. I hate when you do that because I want to like you."

"I want you to like me too. I thought we had that going for us."

"Yea, whatever. Lala!" Randy yelled when the dog jumped up and snatched the ball he'd taken from John out of his hands. "She nipped my damn finger."

"That's what you get…over here giving me shit for no reason."

"Sheena."

"Well."

"Well nothing. Can we eat out here tonight? The weather is beginning to break."

"Sure." The men played around with the dogs until the animals got tired and stopped bringing the ball back. Inside the house everyone got a drink of water and camped out on a couch

"Sheena?"

"Hmm?" The older man purred as the younger ran his fingers through his hair

"You fallin asleep!?"

"No. What's up?"

"Let's go low-key for Valentine's Day this year. I know we usually go balls to the wall for each other but I really want to focus on the wedding and getting half ya money." John's eyes popped open

"What did you say?" Randy chuckled

"I just wanted to see if you was awake."

"I knew you were after my money."

"Shut up, Sheena. I probably have more money than you anyway."

"Oh, right." Randy sucked his teeth

"Boy. Did you hear what I said?"

"I heard everything you said. What are you referring to?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Oh. I heard you. We can just go out for dinner or stay here and cook. No $10,000 watches." The tall man groaned. "It was your idea Randella. No watch."

"No watch."

"Was that the doorbell?" John asked sitting up

"Mmhm. You goin to answer it?"

"I hadn't planned on it but I think you want me to."

"You right." He got off the couch and headed for their front door. "It was obviously somebody we don't know because they rang so who was it?" The younger man asked as his fiancé came back

"UPS delivery."

"UPS?"

"Yea." John remarked cutting the tape on the box. "Oh, it's our rings." He would deny it if asked but Randy vaulted over the back of the couch and dashed over to the kitchen

"Ooh those are nice."

"They are." Together the men had decided on brushed platinum bands with beveled edges and _Siempre Mi Todo_ inscribed on the inside which in English meant _Always My Everything_. "I want to try mine on."

"Go ahead…I'm not putting it on."

"Why?"

"I only want to put that ring on once and now's not the time." The older man said slipping his own ring on. Randy knew not to argue and put on his own ring

"Perfect. Yours?"

"Perfectly snug."

"Good." The doorbell rang again. "I'll put these in the safe and you'll get that?"

"It's Eddie I'm sure." John went to the door and let their chef in and while the man set things up in the kitchen John disappeared to the bedroom. "I thought you were putting them away." Randy jumped at the sound of the gravelly voice

"Damn Sheena. Sneakin up on me and shit."

"That wasn't sneaking, KeKe. I thought you were putting them away."

"I am." The taller man said finally placing the rings in the secure wall safe. "When we going to the courthouse?"

"Whenever but we're not wearing those rings until we exchange them at the ceremony in Mexico." Randy snarled. John smiled

"You be getting on my nerves."

"I know but you get on my nerves too so it's only fair."

"Let's do it on Valentine's Day."

"Did you or did you not just say that we were going to have a low-key holiday this year?"

"Going to the courthouse is low-key. We'll call our parents just so they can bear witness, maybe have a drink afterward then it'll be us home with the kids."

"I need to sleep on it."

"Sleep on it? What? You don't want to marry me now?"

"Always jumping to conclusions you are. Saying I need to sleep on it in no way means I don't want to marry you, asshole. It means I need time to think about a particular idea."

"I know you ain't just call me no asshole."

"I know I did. Stop being a brat about this." Randy gasped and the other man mocked him

"You know what," He said

"What?" John countered crossing his arms over his chest

"Don't even worry about it."

"Fine then. Get yourself together and let's go eat." He responded before he left the room. The two men managed to make it through that night's dinner without bickering which is something they had been doing since John came back from Switzerland

….

"Sheena?"

"What?"

"You cheatin on me?"

"What!?" John hollered bolting upright in bed. "No! What the hell kind of question is that, Randy? Are you out of your mind?"

"Well we up here having these petty ass disagreements all of a sudden and this is how it started with Thomas. If you are then,"

"But I'm not! I don't know what's going on between us at the moment but I promise you it's not because I'm cheating on you nor have I ever."

"You fucking promise me it's not?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. I'm sorry for accusing you." The older man turned toward the younger and spoke

"Randy do you honestly believe that I would have or could have cheated on you?"

"In my right mind no but you have the opportunity when you leave." He laughed

"All the way in Switzerland? Stop it. You know how I feel about you and I've been real and sincere with you since day one. Nothing about that has changed."

"You right."

"I know I'm right." John replied kissing Randy. The taller man pressed his lips hard against the others and their kisses turned feverish. Soon clothes were flying everywhere and the men were a tangled mess on the bed. John stopped their kissing and pulled his lover to the edge of the bed. Randy sighed happily feeling the older man's tongue touch him in the most intimate of places. John made the other man gasp, whimper and writhe with just the magic of his tongue

"You ready?" He asked rising to his feet

"Yes." Randy answered moving back on the bed. After he was well lubed the older man grabbed one of Randy's ankles and pulled him back to the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"This is where I want you so this is where you'll be. Understand?"

"Yes." The younger man was so concupiscent that he would have said yes to anything John asked him. The older man pushed his hips forward until his thick cock was fully buried inside his fiancé. Both men sighed pleasurably when John's powerful thrusts began. The muscular man had to pace himself because he could already feel his climax approaching. Going against what he really wanted which was to pound the younger man hard and fast, he slowed down just enough to stave off the orgasm…

….

"Sex."

"What?" John asked panting heavily

"Sex is what was wrong with us. I was fuckin pissed and now I can't even think of a reason for ever being mad at you after three years."

"Now that you mention it I do feel a lot better."

"We're fiends." John laughed, barely

"No we're not." Randy sighed

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

**February 13**

Over the course of a couple weeks Randy had convinced John to go down to the courthouse on February 14th so they could get married. On his way home from work Randy picked up the clothes that he and John intended to wear from the dry cleaners. At the house he hung each outfit in their separate closets then changed his clothes. Eddie would be coming later to make them dinner and the next day for the small dinner Valentine's dinner they were having with their parents. While the younger man was cleaning the dogs' bowls and refilling them with water his soon-to-be husband came walking in

"Sheena!" He yelped after the older man goosed him. John chuckled

"Yes?"

"Just grabbing my ass like that."

"You're lucky I found it." Randy snarled

"Where you been? You're not in work clothes."

"I left work early because I had an appointment."

"Appointment? You alright?"

"Yea."

"What was the appointment for then?" The tall man watched as the older slowly removed his shirt. "Yooo! You got tatted! Does it say Juicy?"

"No it doesn't say Juicy." Together they peeled the cellophane off

"Is that for me?"

"Probably."

"Why you ain't get my name?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

"I'm fuckin with you. I love it…I can't believe you did this! It's like I don't even know you."

"Randella."

"I'm feelin some type way about you marking your perfect skin for me." Randy said still looking at the script that read:

 _You pierce my very soul…_

… _I have loved none but you_

"Ribs are a big deal and you did them on your first tattoo. Did it hurt?"

"No more than this relationship."

"Sheena." Randy deadpanned

"Aha. I'm kidding. It did hurt but not that much."

"Keep it covered until you take a shower." The younger man said placing the cellophane back over the wound. "Thank you." He said kissing the shorter man

"Thank _you_."

"I've been meaning to ask if we're writing our own vows or no."

"For tomorrow?"

"Mexico."

"I have a few rough drafts of things I'd like to say. I can turn it into vows if need be."

"Shit. I better get started then. It's going to take these two months to think of something nice enough to say about you."

"Oh. Good one." John said pulling a shirt over his head

"Why you puttin that back on?"

"Because it's my shirt."

"I like it better when you shirtless." He took his shirt off for the second time in a matter of five minutes. "Thank you, Juicy."

"You're welcome. Do we need to clean up outside?"

"I don't know. I peeked out there earlier and debated on it in my head."

"Since our parents are coming I should go scoop some poop and at least wash down the patio."

"You do that. I'm not one for manual work."

"I would never ask. Just stand around and be hot. That's all I ask."

"I got you." John smiled as he went outside. He cleaned the yard and afterwards he put down patio brick cleaner and properly cleaned their patio. John jumped a little when Randy came up on the side of him with a beer

"Did you walk around the house?"

"Sorta. I went through the sliding doors in our bedroom."

"Oh. Thank you. I'll move the furniture tomorrow before we leave for the courthouse and that way this has all night to dry."

"Looks good…smells good too." John chuckled

"I need a shower."

"Before dinner?"

"Yes. It's so weird you like me sweaty."

"It is. Can't even argue with you about that."

"Make sure the door's unlocked for Eddie then come get in the shower with me." The older man said walking away. When John was out of sight, Randy did a quick dance then rushed into the house

 **Next Morning**

Randy worked his hips back and forth as he sat atop and rode him slowly

"Fuck." John breathed feeling the inner muscles squeezing around his dick. "Faster."

"No." The older man whimpered when the man riding him began to rotate in a counter clockwise motion. He gripped the younger man's hips tightly in his hands. "Don't you dare." John gently thrust upward. "No." Randy whispered. John did it again. "John." Randy moaned

"What?" The older man asked with a smirk

"Cut it the fuck out."

"Then do what I say. I said harder, didn't I?" The tall man leaned back and placed a hand on each of John's thighs then proceeded to grind hard against his man. "Oh fuck!" John cried as his back arched. Both men felt tingling throughout their bodies as they raced toward fantastic orgasms. With one hand John took hold of Randy's bouncing cock and gave it a few meaningful tugs. The younger man threw his head back and climaxed. The older man flipped them over and pumped his hips until he ejaculated

"We get married today." He said after kissing his fiancé

"We do thanks to me."

"Oh did you propose?"

"Don't argue with me Sheena."

"No arguing." John said brushing his fingers over Randy's cheekbones. "Not today." While Brian cooked breakfast, John and Randy arranged the furniture on the patio and pulled out their "good" dishes and silverware

"We can set the table when we come back." Randy spoke. John finished chewing before saying

"Okay. We can use those net dome covers mom insisted on buying for us."

"Them shits will come in handy. Good thinkin, Juicy."

"Thanks."

 **Later: Scottsdale Court Magistrate**

"I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner."

"What are you talking about, ma?" John asked

"There have been times I thought you'd call and tell me you and Randy ran off and got hitched…especially with how excited his mom gets about the two of you." He laughed

"She may like Randella and me more than we like us."

"That would not surprise me. I'm glad you'll have her as a mother-in-law."

"Me too. Randy got lucky…you're not too bad."

"John Felix." The woman said smacking his arm. "I'm great."

"You are great."

"What time should we be over for dinner again?"

"Five should be fine. We're serving drinks and little appetizers first. We'll sit down to dinner around 6 most likely."

"Sounds good."

"We're up next." Randy told them

"Quick question," Mrs. Cena said. "What date will you celebrate as your anniversary?"

"April 10th." The men answered in unison

"Oh. That was simple enough." When the courtroom was free the group filed in with their parents standing on opposite sides with Randy and John in front of the judges' bench

….

"My mom asked why no one was allowed to come over after the ceremony."

"Of course she did." John responded into the crook of Randy's neck. "What did you tell her?"

"I really didn't have to say anything once she saw the look on my face. Called us freaks."

"Having a healthy sex life does not make us freaks…I mean we can get freaky but freaks on the regular we are not."

"She a hater."

"Mom is a hater." After a long silence the younger man announced

"I have to piss."

"Okay then." Randy slipped out of bed and on his way to the bathroom he licked his hand and gave John's naked ass a smack. "Randy!" He laughed and skittered off. "…trying to make my ass as flat as his." John murmured

 **Later**

"Are you happy your daddies are married now?" Randy asked the brood as they simultaneously wagged their stubby tails

"I don't think they care."

"Yes they do."

"Right. Give me a kiss." John said slipping an arm around his husband. Randy leaned down and kissed the other man deeply

"Hello!?" Randy's mom called. "Oh hello!" She said walking in on the men. "I'd forgotten that you're newlyweds so I have to be careful waltzing in here now."

"You should've been careful before rollin up in here before."

"Mmhm, right. I saw your brother a little while ago and he gave this to me to give to you." The tall man took the envelope from his mother and opened it

"Oh wow." He said. "This was unexpected."

"What's it say?" John asked

"Once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary life, love comes along and brings you a fairy tale."

"Aww."

"But he also wrote his own message:

 _Randy and John -_

 _May God bless you both with love and happiness on this day and all the days coming. The love you share, is immense and sweet. May your love never fade away. I wish you a marriage, filled with loads of joy, love and care. May your feelings and emotions for each other only grow deep and strong with time. All the best for the times ahead. Wishing you a happily ever after_

 _Nathan_

"Oh my God." Mrs. Orton and John both said after Randy finished reading

"I know, right!? Nate just fucked up my whole life with this."

"I got one boy getting married and the other coming out as a poet." Cowboy chimed in

"What a little fuck-face. Can you scrapbook it for us, mom?"

"Oh of course, Johnny. This needs to be scrapbooked it's so precious. My boys are so sweet. I did a terrific job."

"Get the First Aid kit, Sheena. She bout to hurt herself." John laughed loudly. A little after 6 Eddie served the first dish of the all seafood dinner

"I almost stuffed myself on those salmon deviled eggs and shrimp ceviche." John's dad Fabo said

"Those were delicious."

"We're paying a lot of money for this so even if you feel full, I need you to stuff the rest of this food in there." In the corner everyone heard Eddie laugh

"Don't worry, John, we'll eat." His dad assured him

"These scallops are so tender."

"Want one, KeKe?" Randy scrunched his nose. "You've never had one so how do you know that you don't like them?"

"They look weird."

"Have a bite." John said offering his fork. Tentatively the other man pulled the crustacean from the flatware and chewed

"I've been trying to get that butthead to try scallops since he was a kid."

"You were too mean about it." Randy answered

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"See?"

"Aight Sheena, you got one."

"Did the two of you actually celebrate Valentine's Day or was it just your ceremony?"

"I'd forgotten today was a holiday to be honest."

"So did I."

"That means no gifts then?"

"I'm all the gift Juicy needs." Randy retorted. "Forever and ever." John frowned. "I seen that."

"Thank you." Mrs. Orton said as Eddie placed the cracked lobster tail in front of her. "I look forward to the gift exchange between the two of you."

"We decided we wouldn't this year."

"Next year better be good then." The woman said

"Or what? You going to break up with Juicy and me? He and I can finally have a two-person relationship?"

"Oh you know that's not going to happen honey." Everyone at the table laughed

 **Later**

"So we're having roasted chicken and rib-eye for dinner at the reception?"

"I thought so."

"Are you sure we don't need some sort of fish?"

"Why are you doing this right now?" John asked looking over at his husband

"Because I want to finalize these details and not have to worry about it anymore. I apparently need to get started on some vows for you."

"Oh my God. You do not need to write vows for me if you don't want to."

"Well that ain't right."

"I think we know our family and friends well enough and we know that all of them will be fine with either the steak or chicken. No fish."

"Okay." Randy said typing in his email to the venue

 **Mid-March**

That morning John and Randy had dropped the dogs off at the doggy spa for a day of relaxation while they had massages then manicures and pedicures. On the way back home they stopped and picked up lunch from a cute little sandwich shop they liked

"What time is that lady getting here?" John asked grabbing two bottles of Honest Tea from a refrigerator

"In about an hour. Do you want to watch a movie after she leaves?"

"I was hoping we could do something else after she leaves."

"Oh. Make a movie?" Randy asked with a laugh. "We'll see."

"We'll see?" The older man asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Please."

"Who is that?" He asked placing the bottles on the table where the younger man sat

"I don't know. Maybe she's early. Damn, I wanted to eat my sandwich."

"I'll get it." John offered. He disappeared from the kitchen and walked around the corridor then stopped in his tracks. "You better be here for a really _really_ good reason." He spoke no sooner than he opened the door

"I swear I am. I don't want any kind of trouble." Cody responded

"Then you may come in." John took the fruit basket away from him

"What the hell is that?" Randy asked. "Someone sent it here?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh hell nah." He said when he saw his cousin. "Why did you let him in?"

"Cody told me that he's not here to cause trouble," John answered. "And he better not be or I'm going back to prison for real." He said looking at the younger man

"What do you want Cody?"

"To apologize."

"We've been through this before. We toasted happily like we was in some corny ass movie and I thought that was the end of it but that wasn't the end of your bullshit, was it?" It was a rhetorical question. "I had to worry about whether or not my husband – put that back," Randy said when John moved his sandwich

"Yes sir." He put the plate back down on the table

"I had to worry about whether or not my husband was going to go back to prison because of the company you kept."

"Husband? You guys are married already? I thought the wedding was next month."

"We are and it is but that's beside the point right now. Tell me why I should sit here and listen to you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick a fuckboy like you out my house. Tell me why," The tall man added punctuating each word with a clap of his hands. "I shouldn't toss ya ass up out of here like you Jazz from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air? Because that's where I am at this particular point and time with you."

"Well Thomas is completely out of my life for one."

"Thomas never should have been in ya life if we bein honest."

"Aside from you breaking the hell out of my nose, which I deserved, you've always been a friend to me Randy."

"I know you deserved that broken nose just like I know that I've always been a friend to you…even when I shouldn't have."

"And I was wrong. I was wrong for ever even conversing with Thomas when you weren't around. I was wrong for not telling you that he was hitting on me. I was wrong for not being a true friend to you and I was wrong for doing what I did with him, for as long as I did, behind your back. I was wrong for trying to get in between you and John and I was wrong for not being legitimately happy for you when I knew in my heart the two of you are perfect for each other. I was also wrong for being an asshole probably since birth. No one ever deserved that but especially not you…because you've always had my back in everything."

"Thomas was hitting on you?"

"Yes."

"That makes me only a little less mad at you."

"You should still be mad because I know how to say no. I most definitely should have said no and made it a firm answer." Both men looked behind them at John who was trying desperately to get into the tough plastic wrapped around the fruit basket

"Just pull the damn ribbon, Sheena. Shit."

"Oh." John said giving it a tug

"Sittin up here listening to ya hungry ass tryin to open that thing."

"Why didn't you come over here and help me if it was so bothersome."

"Just get the damn fruit out." The older man triumphantly grabbed a skewer

"I've been wanting to tell you all of this for such a long time but didn't have the courage. After John beat the shit out of Thomas and remembering you beating me up that time had me scared." John chuckled

"As much as I might want to you know I'm not just going to hit you for no reason and he's not either."

"But I have wanted to hit you." He added

"Sheena."

"My point is that I've wanted to but haven't. And I only hit Thomas because he fucked with Randy and that you don't do. You damn sure don't do it with me around. He's not that bright obviously."

"No he's not." Cody replied. "Also, thanks for not evicting me from your house."

"I ain't even think about that house to be honest…and you kept paying the rent so you good."

"But are we good?" Randy sighed and looked at John

"You want me to answer?"

"I want you to help me since you've been right from the jump."

"You know what I truly want to say but you and I disagree on that. Have a bottom line and stick to it no matter how it may hurt you. It's not like all this hasn't hurt you before…or cost you a pair of glasses." John said eyeing Cody

"I'll pay for your next eye exam and any glasses you want."

"I have been looking at prescription sunglasses."

"Whatever you want."

"Okay Cody, it's going to go like this. You fucked me over multiple times now but I'm giving you _one_ last chance. And I mean one. If you do another thing, even the tiniest, you're out of my life…and Sheena will remind me that you're in my house so I can evict you. You fuck up again and your ass is dead to me. Capita D. Dead…and don't try coming back to life or showing up because I'm getting a restraining order."

"I promise no more."

"I still feel like you getting off too easy but it is what it is and only time will tell what your true feelings are."

"Now it might be too soon to bring this up,"

"Ah shit." John muttered

"But I didn't get an invitation to the wedding. I assumed my mailman lost it."

"Now you know damn well that mailman ain't lose it. You weren't invited but there is room for you. It's April 10th – are you coming?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll add your name to the list,"

"Hold on," Cody interrupted and turned to John. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Randella and I had talked about it."

"Oh, okay."

"So I'll add your actual name to the guest list but your mom is not invited."

"Why?"

"She's not welcome. That woman never apologized for hitting Juicy."

"She won't."

"I know that so she ain't comin."

"Fair enough."

"Also – I know how crafty you can be so you're going to put our favors together. This isn't an option and they better look nice too."

"I can do that. Do I have to make them or did the two of you have something in mind?"

"We have everything needed but haven't put it together. I was going to ask my mom if she could."

"No, I'll do it. Where's the stuff?"

"In a guest room. You need to make sure it gets to Mexico too."

"Just give me a phone number and the address of the hotel and I'll have it taken care of." In a few trips the men had loaded Cody's car with all the pieces of the "Swag Bags" for guests and the wedding favors also intended for the guests

"Who's that?" He asked

"Must be the lady who's going to make wedding outfits for the kids." Cody shook his head

"I need food and a nap so I'm leaving. Thanks for hearing me out and accepting my apology."

"Yea, yea. Don't prove Sheena right."

"He already did."

"I'll show you a new and improved me."

"I really hope you do, Cody." John said

"After I put one of the favors together I'll send you a picture."

"Okay."

"See you guys later."

"Bye." The older men said in unison. "Hello." They then said to the woman approaching them

"Hi there!"

"I'm Randy and this is my other-half John."

"I'm Kathy."

"Come on in."

"What a lovely home you have."

"Thank you."

"Okay, this is the thing,"

"Okay." Kathy said with hesitation

"Our dogs like to hide when people come over so we need to find them." She laughed

"How about we talk about fabric and colors and then we can find them?"

"Good plan."

"We're getting married in Mexico next month on hotel grounds but you can see the beach in the background,"

"So it's not truly a beach wedding?"

"Right." John affirmed. "Randy's wearing an turquoise shirt while mine is a very light lilac color,"

"Pretty."

"It makes sense to us for our two female dogs to wear dresses those colors."

"Alright. What are you thinking for the fellas?"

"Same thing," Randy spoke. "But with bowties and if it's at all possible, cuffs."

"It's very possible. Just the two front legs?"

"Yes. Also, they hate elastic around their necks so can you make the bowties with something else?"

"Mmhm." The trio went on designing wedding apparel for the kids then John and Randy went and found the dogs tucked away in their bedroom on their couches

….

John groaned after Randy grinded hard on him. He had a grip on the tall man's hips and guided them while they moved back and forth. They kissed hungrily as the younger man moved faster and faster

"Boys?!" Randy's mom called walking in

"Mom!" They shouted

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" She said running from the room. John grabbed the extra blanket on the couch and used it to cover Randy. He used his own hands to cover himself

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Randy rasped

"I don't know. Didn't you tell her that we'd pick her up like usual?"

"No but isn't that what we usually do? Why would she come over!?"

"Stop yelling at me." John said starting the shower. "It's almost 7." The tall man shook his head as he roughly lathered his body. The men showered and changed

"I do not want to go out there."

"I'm not all that thrilled about it but I can say that I'm sure she's just as embarrassed about this as we are."

"I love her and I know you do too but we need to set some boundaries and rules about coming into the house now. It's gone too far."

"You know I stand beside you in whatever decision you make." Randy kissed his husband and marched from the room

"Mom!"

"Yea?" The woman replied peeking around the corner. "I'm so sorry you guys."

"Mmhm, about that. We need to establish some things after that mess."

"Okay."

"First, what are you doing here?"

"Your daddy dropped me off. I know you usually pick me up but I thought I'd save you the trip."

"Oh. Well you know that you're always more than welcome to come over but knock or announce when you're in the house from now on please."

"Not a problem. Not problem at all. And hey, if it makes you feel any better I didn't see all that much…just you on top,"

"Mom!" Randy barked. "Stop!"

"I must've said too much." The woman said looking at her son-in-law. John nodded


	11. Chapter 11

**Pasta Brioni**

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. O said after taking a sip of her blood orange martini. "This is so delicious."

"It looks it." John spoke

"Want a sip?"

"No thank you. Now how would I look sipping from a martini glass?"

"You would look just about as gay as you are." Randy burst out laughing

"Mom."

"Just how inappropriate are you going to be tonight? I'm bout to send you home with no dinner."

"But let me finish my drink first." The woman's son shook his head

"Oh!" He gasped. "Let me tell you what happened today."

"Please do."

"Guess who came to the house today? Your favorite nephew…with a fruit basket."

"Cody!?"

"Yes!"

"With a fruit basket?"

"Yes." She eyed her boys

"Well neither of you looks worse for wear so can I assume that poor boy wasn't beat to within an inch of his life?"

"You can assume that. We didn't touch him. We had a civilized conversation and he even apologized for all the shit he did ever in life. And I learned that Thomas was hittin on him and that's how they hooked up initially."

"What did that matter? He could have and should have said no."

"From what I learned he did the first few times."

"So what happened?"

"This one here extended an invitation to our wedding and of course he accepted. Randella's got him putting the swag bags and favors together."

"I wanted to do those bags."

"You wanted to keep some of the shit we're putting in there."

"Well that too."

"There are gifts for our parents so ain't no need for you to rummage through the other bags."

"But I saw those Belle Fleur and Delirium candles in there."

"Sheena if you don't get her."

"You're stressing him out mom and that will in turn stress me out so please. We may or may not discuss getting you some candles at a later time."

"Okay."

"No. We should not have to do this with you. You not gettin no candles." The woman looked to John. "And don't look at him."

"You're so mean."

"No I'm not."

"Hm. Anyway, one more thing about candles and I'll stop."

"What?"

"The candles in your bedroom,"

"They're from the same place and by Black & Metal."

"I sniffed the one on your night tables once and they smelled pretty decent."

"One is Blow Me and the other is Lick My Wick…not our usual brand. Me and Sheena both really like Suede & Smoke by Delirium."

"I thought your room smelled different." John's eyes widened

"Okay, you know what,"

"Too much?"

"Way."

….

"Wade just sent me a text saying that he and Justin are arguing about whether or not there will be a color the wedding guests aren't allowed to wear." John stopped peeling off his cucumber face mask and just stared at his husband. "Stop lookin at me in the mirror like that. It's weird."

"What the hell did you just say?" He asked turning around

"You know how at a traditional wedding only the bride wears white?"

"OH! Why the hell would we do that?"

"No clue."

"Tell him no. Weirdo."

"I hope Justin was the one who said no."

"Because you don't want to believe that your boyfriend Wade would say something so dumb?"

"What did you say, Sheena?" Randy asked popping back in. "I know you not talkin shit."

"I would never talk shit to you."

"Yes you would." The younger man declared leaving again. John finished up in the bathroom then hopped in bed. "Looking good, Assface."

"Why are you still calling me Assface?"

"Because it's still baby ass smooth and you let me do what I want no matter how much you may complain about it."

"True on all accounts."

"Now, speaking of letting me do what I want." His hand slid down the other man's body until it was past the elastic band of his underwear

"I'm okay with letting you do this."

"Well this isn't exactly what I want to do." The older man peered down

"Oh, is it time for that again?"

"My mom interrupting and us not finishing made me frustrated."

"And the only way to assuage that is by you fucking me like a cheap hooker?"

"I resent that. I fuck you like a lady." John burst out laughing

"Fine."

"Why you actin like it don't be good though?"

"I never said that."

"So come on and get that ass up here."

"Rude. Do I ever say get that ass up here to you?"

"Yes. Plenty of times you have."

"That's old news."

"Sheena."

"At least get me in the mood."

"Great. We get married and now you're no longer in the mood." John moaned low in his throat while the other man massaged and stroked his manhood pleasurably. "Is that good enough? You in the mood yet?" Randy looked down when the flesh in his hand softened. "Oh my God, Sheena."

"Do you see what your incessant talking does to me?"

"You can't get it up because I'm like a nagging wife. I'm impressed but disgusted with myself at the same damn time."

"Yet here you are…still talking." Instead of continuing to talk, the younger man's head dipped down and took the tip of John's cock into his mouth. He trailed his tongue all the way down the shaft, sucked the man's balls into his mouth and when he released them the tongue traveled down and between John's plump cheeks. He spread them further apart and unabashedly went in licking and tonguing the hole

"Goddamn." He heard the other man whisper. Not stopping, Randy continued his tongue-lashing on the hole. "Don't stop." He heard pulling away briefly. After catching his breath the tall man pushed his tongue inside as far as he could go before he spat and started licking again…

…Randy worked his hips driving his dick deep inside the man underneath of him. A slap could be heard each time he thrust forward, drilling the older man. John held tight to the younger's trim waist while he was being hammered. Both men were grunting as their bellies tingled

"I'm close. Harder." John demanded. Randy was unsure about harder since the headboard was already beating against the bedroom wall violently. "Oh fuck." The older man whimpered hitting his climax. Not even half a second later Randy grunted and climaxed as well

"Oh my god." He said breathing heavily through his nose. "You're an animal, Sheena. You must have needed that good dick-down."

"Why am I with you?" John questioned causing Randy to laugh

 **April 1** **st**

"Good morning, Randella."

"Good morning." He said rubbing his feet against John's

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. What I'm gettin?"

"To marry me in nine days."

"We already married. Try again, hoe."

"Wow. You're not getting anything now."

"Lies you tell."

"How is that a lie? I don't have to give you anything. I give out of the goodness of my heart."

"And ya heart was still good last I checked."

"I'll give it to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Randy said kissing the other man's lips twice. "You know what I want right now though?"

"What? …oh."

 **Later: The Orton's**

"Happy birthday, honey!"

"Thank you. Why are there so many balloons?"

"You're getting old, dear. You crept up on 30 and zoomed past it, right Johnny?"

"He was a hot little 29 year old when we met. Now look at him."

"You asshole…and I'm still hot so what are you talkin bout?"

"I don't know anymore."

"What did Johnny get you?"

"Oh!" Randy stuck his arm out and showed off the newest addition to his massive watch collection. Before leaving the house John had gifted him a Balloon Bleu de Cartier watch in steel and black leather

"That's gorgeous."

"Thank you. Juicy always does well when it comes to my watches."

"There was actually another one I wanted you to have but not right now."

"Why not?"

"It's $117,000. Maybe later. Don't look at me like that."

"You don't have no money?"

"What? Of course I have money but we're going to Mexico in six days and I'm sure we'll be spending an incredible amount of money then. I did not want to purchase a watch for 117,000 right now. I don't think I should have to explain that to you."

"Oh." Randy's mom shook her head slowly

"You need to stop being such a brat. I don't care that it's your birthday either."

"I just,"

"Hush." She said waving her finger before eyeing her son and walking away

"You just got me in trouble."

"No I did not. That was all you."

"Don't be mad at me. I don't want to care if you are but I do."

"I'm not mad at you." John said with a laugh. Randy kissed him

"Hey guys." Cody said walking over. "Happy birthday." He added handing his cousin a bag and a card

"Thank you. This isn't your rent is it?" The smaller man frowned

"No it's not my rent. That's not due and that wouldn't be a gift."

"I'm joking with you."

"Open it." Randy handed the bag to his husband while he opened the card and read it

"Nice card." He said sticking it in John's hand then taking the bag. Randy laughed when he saw what Cody had gotten him

"What is it?" John asked

"An Hermès picture frame. You know I love me some Hermès swag."

"I do know that. I'm painfully aware." The oldest man commented

"I hope that at least a wedding picture can go in that one."

"We can do that." The tall man responded digging in the bag again but this time pulling out a crystal _Hermès paperweight_

 _"Oh my God." John groaned_

 _"Yous a hater, Sheena."_

 _"I don't think so. I have no desire for a horse head on my desk."_

 _"It's not a horse head. It's the Sarmacande,"_

 _"It's a horse head Randella."_

 _"Just wait until your birthday comes."_

 _"I better not get any bullshit like this…no offence Cody."_

 _"Oh none taken." Randy placed the paperweight in the bag then pulled out one last thing_

 _"Aw shit." He said holding up a belt_

 _"I hope you don't have it yet."_

 _"No not yet. I love these wool two-tone belts." He spoke referring to the Equinoxe belt. "I have the purple and blue ones."_

 _"There are only four."_

 _"I know. I need turquoise. Thank you so much, Cody."_

 _"You're welcome. When are you guys leaving?"_

 _"Six days."_

 _"Why so early?"_

 _"Vacation mostly then to make sure things with the wedding are the way we want them…but vacation definitely."_

 _"Makes sense. The favors should be there by the eighth."_

 _"And they're coming to the hotel so me and Juicy can just pick 'em up?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"That's perfect."_

 _…._

 _"Sheena?"_

 _"Yea?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"What the fuck?" John muttered then looked up when he felt someone behind him_

 _"Mmhm."_

 _"What?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing." He insisted_

 _"You're about to let her on this couch aren't you?"_

 _"I'm going to say no because I think that's the answer that won't make you mad."_

 _"No dogs on the couch."_

 _"But look how cute she is, KeKe." Both men looked down at Merci who was standing on hind legs poised to jump up_

 _"They're all cute but Merci is the worst of them all so she would be the last I'd let on the couch."_

 _"Merci's my baby girl though. Mean daddy's being mean, baby." The older man said_

 _"I'm not mean daddy."_

 _"You are." He slapped the pectoral area of his chest and Merci jumped into his lap. "Technically she's not on the couch."_

 _"But you know what the fuck I mean. They need rules."_

 _"They have rules and she doesn't listen to a single one."_

 _"What do you think about getting two more? Not blue though…fawn is nice."_

 _"No."_

 _"What do you mean no?"_

 _"No. We're not getting two more. Six dogs is absolutely ridiculous."_

 _"Sheena."_

 _"Do I ever tell you no?"_

 _"No." John eyed him. "So you must really mean it then?"_

 _"I really do."_

 _"Have you seen the fawn,"_

 _"Randy."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Did you have a good birthday?"_

 _"Yes. I always have good birthdays. The last three have been really great." John smiled to himself at the other man's subtlety. He leaned over and rewarded him with a kiss. "Dinosaurs."_

 _"Dinosaurs."_

 _ **April 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Cozumel Palace**_

 _"My mom said that we're coming down to the pool soon."_

 _"Who is we?"_

 _"Cody's here now."_

 _"Oh. I was about to say that I couldn't see your dad out here on a lounger with that cowboy hat on." Randy laughed_

 _"He wouldn't be caught dead."_

 _"Hi boys!" John's mother-in-law said waving_

 _"That heifer better not be drunk already."_

 _"You know she had mimosas for breakfast."_

 _"With breakfast?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Oh damn." The tall man said with a laugh_

 _"You got seats right in the water. Perfect."_

 _"Why you just gettin here?"_

 _"Me?" Cody asked pointing to himself_

 _"Yes. You said you would be here the eighth."_

 _"I wanted to hang out with my man for one more day."_

 _"Man? You're dating again? Damn Codes, let the booty hole cool off." Mrs. Orton gasped loudly while John shook his head_

 _"You are so disgusting."_

 _"Disgusting? Oh, I'm sorry, are you a top? Let the dick cool off then."_

 _"Randy."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Can he live?" The tall man started laughing_

 _"He can live, Juicy. Who are you talking to?"_

 _"Evan. He's here and wanted to know where everyone was."_

 _"Where's your mom, Johnny?"_

 _"I sent her to the spa. She's not much for laying out in the sun since she's so pale. I'm actually rather pale myself believe it or not."_

 _"Really? Aren't you Italian?"_

 _"I'm one of the pale kind."_

 _"Hello everyone!" Evan said walking up to the small group_

 _"Hi Evan." Randy replied_

 _"Hey Ev." John said standing and hugging the smaller man. "Why do you smell so good?"_

 _"I showered before coming down. I have no idea why as I'm sure this water isn't sterile or anything."_

 _"It ain't. Evan you remember my mom right?"_

 _"Yes. Hi." He said with a wave_

 _"And my cousin Cody."_

 _"Oh, I remember you."_

 _"I remember you too." Cody answered lifting his sunglasses and giving the dark haired man the once over_

 _"I bet you do."_

 _"Where's Tony?"_

 _"Tony who?"_

 _"Uh-oh. What happened?"_

 _"We broke up."_

 _"You broke up? I was rooting for him. I approved of him."_

 _"You're taking this pretty hard, Jay. I'm sorry."_

 _"Sit down and tell me what happened."_

 _"I need a drink before I sit down."_

 _"Come on." Randy watched John and Evan walk away_

 _"Isn't he your assistant?" Randy's mom asked_

 _"Yes and also an ex of John's."_

 _"You don't say?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Did you know that when you hired him?"_

 _"Nope. I found out when John came into my office one day and they got raging heart-ons for each other. Sheena was Evan's first everything."_

 _"You do not sound happy about that. Why don't you fire him?"_

 _"I'm not happy about it and I can't fire him because he's amazing at his job and there's no legit reason to. It would be my loss."_

 _"I'd still fire his ass."_

 _"Cody."_

 _"I would Auntie Elaine."_

 _"Like I said, I have no legit reason to. I made Sheena tell me about their relationship when I found out…it was probably the sickest thing I've ever done."_

 _"Then why did you do it?"_

 _"Morbid curiosity. I don't want him to have loved anyone before me."_

 _"Randal Keith."_

 _"I know. It's ridiculous."_

 _Evan and John left the pool and walked over to the outdoor bar, ordered drinks then each took a seat at one of the tables_

 _"So?"_

 _"We had problems. I worked too much according to him, I didn't take things serious enough and what really bothered him – I didn't want to move into his house with him."_

 _"How do you work too much? You work the same hours as Randy. You got a side hustle?" Evan chuckled_

 _"No but do you realize how many hours Randy works? And there are times I do take my work home with me. He wouldn't be anywhere near as organized if I got his schedule together in the mornings when I arrived. That shit takes prep."_

 _"Still a stupid reason to be mad at someone."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"Why didn't you want to move in with him?"_

 _"Because I want my own. I even suggested us buying a house together but he said no. That his house was perfect and exactly the way he wanted."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yea…I'm not all that sure of what he meant when he said I don't take things seriously. After berating me for an hour I zoned out."_

 _"As one would do. I really did like him for you so I'm sorry to hear all of this but if he treated you like you say then you're better off."_

 _"Yea, I know. It sucks starting over though."_

 _"Give yourself a break."_

 _"I want to but I have needs." John laughed_

 _"I completely understand."_

 _"Do you think it would be weird if I hooked up with his cousin?"_

 _"Cody!?"_

 _"Yea…is something wrong with him? You've heard he's bad in bed?"_

 _"I can tell you first hand that he's not bad in bed." Evan gasped loudly and looked around_

 _"Does Randy know!?"_

 _"Yes. How do you think he and I met?"_

 _"This is some shady shit right here."_

 _"It's a long story."_

 _"We got time." The small man said crossing his legs_

 _"I'll give the abridged version: The day I got out Cody and I met at the mall, exchanged numbers and hooked up that night. We were basically friends with benefits minus the friends' part. I met Randy one afternoon at his apartment, we realized we had friends in common and started hanging out. Cody had started to get really annoying by that point. Randy, Wade, Roman and myself went to Vegas where Randy and me ended up sharing a room and making out. Later on we realized we were crushing on each other but there was Cody, who was still acting all crazy and possessive over me,"_

 _"Well you were trying to bang his cousin."_

 _"That's the thing – he didn't know about me and Randy and I wasn't the only person he was with."_

 _"What in the hell?"_

 _"It sounds so bad but it's really not. Randy and I weren't doing anything but making out sometimes and spending nights with each other. We legit dated…just behind everyone's back."_

 _"So the two of you weren't having sex?"_

 _"No. He wouldn't until things with Cody and me were completely over and I did everything short of killing Cody to make that happen. He was intent on keeping me unhappy and had no idea it was his cousin I was after."_

 _"Messy. Messy. Messy."_

 _"Things did eventually get messy. The two of them got into a fight at a family party where Randy broke Cody's nose and Cody's mom slapped the shit out of me." Evan started laughing. "She did. Randy's mom came running across the yard and was about to attack but Cowboy grabbed her. It was a scene right out of some trailer park somewhere but in the backyard of a multimillion dollar home."_

 _"I wish I had seen it."_

 _"I can laugh about it now."_

 _"Soo…is me getting with Cody out of the question?"_

 _"Personally, I don't care however; I don't know how Randy would feel about it. He's different now so I don't think you have to worry about him being a psycho like I did."_

 _"A little crazy doesn't bother me."_

 _"My how you've changed."_

 _"As have you…hooking up with pretty boys you meet in the mall."_

 _"I was fresh out."_

 _"Still. You topped him right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Oh good because there's no way I'd let him top me. I'm small but that is a twink if I've ever seen one."_

 _"I have to tell you that he says he has a man."_

 _"Are you telling me that I can't?"_

 _"Nope. Just letting you know."_

 _"Thank you. Oh – another question that you can absolutely not answer,"_

 _"Oh God."_

 _"Randy,"_

 _"Oh that's all me except on very rare occasions."_

 _"That's what I thought."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cozumel Palace Pool Bar**

"Don't tell him I told you or even hint that you know." John said

"No, of course not. But I could already tell."

"I'm not going to ask how."

"I just know."

"You ready to go back to the pool?"

"Not yet. I want to finish this drink first then order another and take it over to my seat."

"I'll get it." The older man said standing from his seat. "I want to get Randella something." Evan finished his drink then he and John walked the short distance back to the pool

"Thank you." Randy said taking his drink

"This one's yours too." He took the bottle of water

"Are you guys excited to finally be having your formal ceremony tomorrow?"

"I'm more excited about the reception." The men spoke in unison

"Well then." Evan commented

"What are the plans for tonight? Are you making John come in early?"

"Why would you assume that I'd be the one to police the other?"

"I know you and after John's drunken incident of not remembering the rack of lamb it seems even more plausible."

"…shut up Cody."

"The lame comeback even more so."

"Juicy and I rented out this space for the night, you smartass."

"All of the bar area?" Randy's mom asked

"Yes woman, all of the bar area."

"And what time does that start?" John laughed

"6-ish. There's food too."

"So we're coming down for drinks and dinner then?" Evan asked

"Yes."

"I'm cool with that."

"Is that enough time for you to take another unnecessary shower and get ready?" John asked. The small man turned his head in the older man's direction and sternly pointed a finger at him but said nothing. John chuckled

"Wade, Justin, Roman and his girl are here."

"They flew together?"

"Mmhm. Must have some miles they put together." Everyone laughed. "I told them we were down by the pool so they might be coming down."

"Justin is the hot dark haired one, right?" Evan whispered to John

"Calm down, thirsty." The small man giggled causing Randy to look over at the two biblically familiar men

….

"What's the matter with you?" John asked Randy as he lay on their bed

"What are you talkin about?"

"You're in a mood. What's up?"

"Nothing Sheena." The older man climbed on the bed

"Randella."

"Okay. You going to think this is petty,"

"Knowing you,"

"Sheena."

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"I don't like seeing you with Evan."

"Seeing me what with Evan?"

"I mean the two of you together."

"Why?"

"It's the history. I want you guys to not like each other like me and Thomas."

"But we don't dislike each other and I'm sorry but we're not going to pretend to. I'm also happy that he and I _are_ friends."

"I figured as much."

"Don't worry about Ev and I. He's trying to bang Cody anyway."

"Cody who?"

"Cody who do you think?"

"Oh my fucking… - you have to tell me if they do because I know he'll tell you."

"I have to let him know you're okay with him digging out your cousin." Randy laughed

"He's a top? You let that little man top you?"

"No."

"When he start toppin then?"

"I don't particularly care and didn't bother asking. I just know that there's a man in this hotel he's trying to get some ass from."

"You his wingman?"

"Oh no. I'm confident he can do this on his own." John shivered a little when Randy gently raked his fingers over his head

"Your eyes are really nice Sheena. They're like dark blue but bright at the same time and you have even darker specks in them – they're beautiful."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I'm blushing." John replied jumping off the bed

"Sheena! Get back here!"

"No. Not until my face calms down."

 **Later**

"You look nice." John complimented

"As I do."

"Very well I might add." He added opening the door to the room. "Hey."

"Hey!" Roman and Wade greeted stepping in the room

"Nice digs."

"Thanks. What's up guys?"

"We came over here to pre-game it for ol times' sake."

"You do know we goin down to the bar right?"

"What does that mean, Orton? We used to pre-game at Cena's for dinner in the backyard."

"True. What we drinkin?"

"We've got tequila and beers."

"Let's get it crackin." The men filled mini red Solo cups with the brown liquid then tossed it down their throats

"Goddamn!" John exclaimed. "Whose idea was it for brown tequila? Feels like lit gasoline going down my throat."

"So you're out for the next round?"

"Nah. Hit me again." The four men had another round of shots then opened their beers

"Where's Justin?"

"In our room. This is a ritual among us so I made him stay there."

"You made him, Barrett?"

"Okay I asked him. Does that make you feel better, Orton?"

"It's not about how I feel, it's about how you treat ya man which sounds pretty terrible."

"Cena."

"Randy stop it. This is something the four of us do and I'm sure Wade didn't yell at Justin and push him down before dashing from the room…you didn't right?"

"No. I would never."

"See?"

….

"Are we drunk already?" Randy asked as the men piled in the hotels elevator

"I don't want to say drunk because we'd look like bitches but we're not sober." Roman confirmed

"So we should stop at the bar for water first, yea?"

"And food. We need food."

"Where the heck have you guys been?" Randy's mom asked. "Never mind." She said getting a decent look at them. "You already got your party started."

"Liefie," Justin said tapping Wade. "Here." He handed him some water

"Thank you."

"What are you drinking?" Evan asked siding up next to Cody

"Brave Bull. It's like a Mexican,"

"Black Russian." He finished

"Exactly. You?"

"A Paloma. Want to try it?" Cody leaned forward

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He put his lips on the straw and sipped

"Oh, that's delicious."

"Isn't it? You're low – do you need another?"

"I don't know if I need it but another drink would be nice." The brown eyed man ordered the drink from the bartender. "You know, you weren't very nice to me when we met."

"You seem mistaken. I remember you eyeing me like a piece of meat and commenting on how cute I was. Now that? That's not very nice."

"Did I do that?"

"Yes."

"Well I wasn't wrong."

"Oh, you're smooth."

"I'm smooth? Look at you just rolling up over here buying me a drink."

"You were standing here alone so I thought I was doing a nice thing. Buy my next drink and we'll call it even."

"Fine…but I want you to know that I'm not hitting on you. I'm with someone." Evan looked around

"Is he imaginary?"

"Very funny. He's in Arizona."

"Oh, okay. Well I'd like my drink now then I'll leave you alone." Cody ordered and turned back to the other man

"You don't have to go. I was just letting you know."

"Thank you for that information Cody."

"You're a smartass." On the other side of the bar area John was watching, amused

"You think he'll make good on it tonight?" Randy asked walking up behind John

"No. I'd like to think that Evan is smoother and more patient than that."

"Why not?"

"Tomorrow would be better. After the reception, everyone is full of liquor…inhibitions are down."

"Because Cody even has those?"

"Ooh, burn."

"You know what the hell I mean."

"I don't know what Cody has now. Didn't he turn over a new leaf?" Randy shrugged

"It ain't been that long since he was fuckin my ex."

"True." The older man eyed his lover

"What?" The tall man asked while trying not to laugh

"Did you ask them to play this song?"

"Maybe." He responded grinding on John' butt to the rhythm of Who Booty by John Hart

"Get your half-hard dick off my ass."

"Give me a second and it'll be fully hard."

"Randella."

"Ruin my fun why don't you."

"Let's go do a shot or two."

"Now you speakin my language." They walked over to the bar where the men found Randy's mom. "Have you left from this spot, woman?"

"Why are you minding my business? Goodness."

"You want to do a shot with us mom?"

"Of course."

"You two!" John called over to Evan and Cody who were still chatting. "Come have a shot." Randy waved over Roman, Trin, Justin and Wade while John ordered ten Mexican Leprechaun shots

"Sheena."

"What?"

"You know it's nine people here, right?"

"Yes."

"And you ordered ten."

"I know. Pipe down." When each person had a glass they raised them in the air

"To Randy and John!" Roman yelled. Down the shots went with John picking up the extra and drinking that one

"You lush."

"It was good."

"You ordered an extra before having the first."

"I knew it would be good."

"Like I said, you lush."

 **Later**

"Sheena." Randy said nudging the older man away from him. "Why you get so horny when you're drunk?"

"I always am."

"Get your hand," The younger man moaned. "I thought we weren't."

"You tricked me into saying that."

"How?"

"It was right after sex. I couldn't think about more sex then." John said in between sucking his man's neck. Randy raised his hips and the older man swiftly removed his underwear

 **Next Morning**

Randy put his magazine down and looked over at John who woke up with a groan. He smacked the older man's butt with the book

"Good morning Randella."

"Good morning Juicy Jay. Got a hangover?"

"No. I'm just tired."

"You better perk it on up for later."

"No worries. I got my fake smile all ready."

"Sheena."

"I'm joking. You know that I'm excited about today and I can't wait until later."

"You excited about marryin me again, Sheena?" Randy asked climbing on John's back

"Yes. I would do it again and again if I could."

"You can. We can be like Mariah and Nick Cannon."

"No we can't. You see how that turned out."

"You right."

"And which one of us would be which?"

"You'd be Nick."

"Of course."

 **Evan's Room**

"Is that my phone or yours?"

"Mm," Evan hummed. "Yours. It's _Seth_?" Cody gasped and grabbed the phone

"Hello? Oh, yea, I must've had too much to drink last night so I slept in. Um, I'm just going to get up and shower…get some breakfast. I don't know. Maybe I'll hang out by the pool for a while or go to the spa. The wedding isn't until 4. Yea, I'll call you. Okay." Cody laughed. "Bye. At least I didn't drunk text or dial last night."

"You do that?"

"I have on occasion. I should get up and go to my room."

"Okay." Evan said looking over the room service menu. "Just so you know I'm not kicking you out or anything so if you leave it's of your own volition. You can have breakfast on me if you want."

"Breakfast _on_ you?"

"Yea," The shorter man stopped. "On me as in if you order it from here I have to pay for it. On me monetarily, not literally."

"I knew that."

"Uh-huh. You freak. How would you have done that anyway? A little whipped topping on my nipples? Eat a donut off my dick?" Cody moaned inwardly at the thought but on the outside he laughed

"You have donuts for breakfast?"

"Donuts are appropriate for any time of day." The brown eyed man responded while handing over the menu

"Good to know." The younger man said then laughed to himself. "Dick donuts." Evan began to laugh too

 **Randy and John's Suite**

"If that's Roman and Wade with more alcohol I'm going to scream." Randy said hearing a knock on the door

"I'm telling you." John replied opening it. "Thank you." He added taking the dry cleaning bags from a member of the hotels staff. "Our clothes are here."

"Damn them shirts is pressed!"

"I know. I hope we can get them on…well you'll be able to get your skinny ass in yours, mine I'm not so sure."

"We need to steam these bitches before putting them on. Shit." There was another knock at the door. It was the wedding coordinator

"Good morning…well, afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

"I'm here to pick up the favors for you."

"Oh. Hold on." John said leaving the woman standing in the foyer

"Hello." Randy said walking by

"Hi there. You ready? Getting excited? Nervous? Anxious?" The tall man had to take a breath after the woman's rapid talking

"I'm just ready. We're already married but our friends and most of our family wasn't there for that. Just our parents."

"Oh, that's right!"

"This won't be too heavy for you, will it?" John asked. "I can carry it for you if you want."

"Let's see." The woman said holding her arms out for the box. "Nope. I can carry it."

"Sure?"

"Yep! If you could just get the door for me." The muscular man opened the door and watched the woman leave

"How is she going to push the button for the elevator?" Randy asked. John started to laugh

 **3:50 pm: Ten minutes prior to ceremony**

Evan walked outside and onto the rooftop deck area where the wedding would be held. He spotted Cody and the empty seat next to him

"May I?" He asked picking up the bag of swag on the seat

"Well you've already picked up the bag."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"I know what you're doing."

" _Oh?_ What am I doing?"

"You're being sneaky…you're up to something, Evan." The smaller man chuckled. "I'm sorry your relationship didn't work out but I'm dating Seth right now."

"Were the two of you on a break last night into this morning because I remember,"

"I was there okay?"

"You're mad?"

"No. I was just saying."

"Oh. Okay."

"Maybe if you had been nicer to me when we met,"

"I thought that we'd established that I was the nice one when we met?"

"Why did you get here so late?" Cody asked changing the subject

"I was on the phone with Tony."

"Oh? Getting back together?"

"No." The younger man expelled a breath. The men turned around when there was a collective 'Ooh' and then cooing. Randy's mom and John's mom were walking with the dogs down the aisle

"Oh for goodness sake."

"It's adorable." Evan remarked snapping off a picture

"How did they ever get cuffs on those pigs?" Cody gasped. "Don't tell them I called them pigs."

"Why? They do resemble pigs a bit."

"I know that but Randy got so mad once because I called them that."

"You were probably being rude about it."

"So you just assume that I,"

"Were you weren't you?"

"…I totally was." Evan shook his head then stood as the guests were instructed to do

….

"I understand the two of you have prepared your own vows?" The officiate asked

"We have." The men responded

"John?"

"Randy: from the moment I met you, you have been loud, brash, obnoxious and at times hard to handle – you are my best friend," Randy laughed. "You make me laugh and there's never a dull second when you're around. You came into my life at a time that I needed you most and you didn't even know it. You, Randal Keith, are a gift to me. For that I am thankful. For you, I am thankful. Randy, I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling for you a little more every day. I promise to cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I love you." With those three simple words Randy caught himself getting choked up. He covered his mouth with a fist and turned away from John and the guests in attendance. He gathered himself and turned back

"Randy? You ready?" He nodded then spoke

"John, I too, am thankful for you. You allow me to be 100% me without judgement and that means everything including the world." Evan handed Cody a handkerchief as the man teared up

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You are my best friend and everlasting companion. Whatever road we travel down, I will always be by your side. John, from the first day I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one…and so did my mom." John, along with their guests who were on the outside of the inside joke, laughed. "So beautiful then and even more beautiful now. In return, all I ask is that you never give up. Never in my life have I been happier than I am at this very moment."

"Those were beautiful words gentlemen. It is with great pleasure that I present to you partners forever and ever: John and Randy."

"Can I kiss him now?" John asked

"Sure, why not?" The older man cracked his knuckles before placing a hand on either side of Randy's face and kissing him. The kiss was deep and full of passion, but wedding appropriate. After the ceremony the seats were rearranged for cocktail hour while John and Randy were off having their pictures taken

"How weird was it that we both had something about being best friends in our vows?"

"That was surprising but we are, in fact, best friends."

"You right."

"Forget about that – let's talk about you getting choked up."

"Let's not talk about that. I can't believe you said those words."

"It's not like you've never heard me say them."

"One time four years ago! I didn't think you'd say that shit again!"

"I won't after today."

"You promise me you won't." John chortled

"I promise, Randella." Randy and John took their pictures then went back to Cozumel Palace where they were introduced and Anthony Hamilton's _Can't Let Go_ played for their first dance

"…no matter what the people say, I'm going to love you anyway. You are my life. I can't let go." Randy sang to John as they danced slowly

"Even if we fuss or fight, try til we get it right. You are my life, I can't let go." John sang back. Whether they realized it or not, as the guests watched they swayed back and forth with the men

"They are so cute together." Evan remarked

"They are."

"Still got that hanky?"

"Yep. I'm going to need it in t-minus one second." Cody added

"You know, I never pegged you for a crybaby." He slapped the short man's arm

"All that I know now is to give you all of me. And no matter how long I take. And every part of me belongs to your love." The men sang to each other. When the song finished they received a standing ovation. Both men chuckled a bit as they walked to their table. They were served dinner but waited until their guests were served as well

"Is that good?" Cody asked as Evan cut into his rib-eye

"Mmhm. How's the chicken?" Evan asked in return

"Good." He eyed the younger man while he chewed then cut a decent sized piece of the meat and placed it on Cody's plate. "Thank you." He said smiling

"You're a pain."

"No I'm not." The blue eyed man replied as he cut his chicken breast in half and plopped it down on Evan's plate

"What in the hell is going on there?"

"My boy's going in for the kill is what's happening over there."

"I should feel some type of way about y'all plottin on my cousin but I ain't even mad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Cozumel Palace: Later**

John smiled as he watched his husband dance the Wobble with both of their mothers

"Quite the catch you've got there, Cena."

"Indeed he is." John retorted. "I have a whole lifetime ahead of me of that."

"And you're sure that's what you want?" He laughed

"Of course. Besides, we're already married and have been for a while now."

"So which date's your celebrated anniversary?"

"Today. April 10th."

"Good deal…and congratulations if I didn't already tell you."

"You have but thank you again."

"You're welcome." Wade said staring off

"Is there something you want to tell me? No, let me guess: you plan on running away with Randy after the wedding?"

"Oh please, I could not and would not deal with the obnoxiousness of that man on a daily basis."

"Hey now, that's my obnoxious man."

"And you can have him."

"Like you wouldn't jump him if given the chance."

"Anyway," The taller man went on. "I'm thinking of taking things to a different level with Jus and I wanted your opinion."

"What's a different level?"

"Well I'm not sure about marriage but I definitely want a home with him."

"Go for it. I know he's your first but you guys fit well together. Randy and I weren't together that long before purchasing our house but make sure everything is done equally just in case. Right down the middle."

"You don't think I'm rushing it?"

"Do you love him?"

"Have you seen him?"

"I have. He's very attractive and a good guy…but do you love him?"

"Yes. Without any doubts."

"Then no, I don't think you're rushing it. Does he feel the same?"

"Yea, I mean I think so. He's either at my place or I'm at his. We don't spend nights apart."

"Like I said, go for it then."

"What if he says no?" Wade asked

"It's not the end of the world…and it may not be no forever, just a no for now."

"I think I'll ask him before we fly back home that way if he says no, forever or for now, I can drown my sorrows by the pool with alcohol."

"I certainly would but he won't say no so don't get that in your big head."

"You help then insult me. Orton may be a bad influence on you."

"He's actually nice and you know it."

"He's okay I guess." John chuckled

"You're right." He said with a roll of his eyes

….

"Are you posting that to your Instagram?" Evan asked of the picture Cody had taken of them. The younger man nodded

"Yep." Barely five seconds later had he a text message

Seth: who is that?

Cody: what?

Seth: on Instagram. The guy you're so lovingly resting your head on in that picture

Cody: wow. He's my cousin's assistant

" _And the guy I made out with last night."_ He thought

Seth: you say that so innocently. Why are you taking pictures like that with your "cousin's assistant"

Cody: no particular reason

Seth: this is ridiculous. You've been gone for two days

Cody: what are you talking about!?

Seth: nothing Cody. Do what you want

Cody: what does that even mean?

Seth: figure it out

John had taken a break from walking around and mingling with the forty or so guests and was standing at the bar getting a drink when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss on his cheek

"Hi Randella."

"Hey." John handed him the drink the bartender had made for him then ordered another. "Thank you. My feet are sore."

"You were dancing up a storm out there. I don't think you took a break since the music really started."

"I haven't. You know I like to get my dance on."

"That is fact."

"What were you and Barrett talkin about?"

"How the hell did you know he and I were talking?"

"I see everything, Sheena."

"Mmhm, well, he's thinking of taking his relationship to another level."

"They moving in together?"

"Wade wants to."

"Justin's good for him. They have my blessing."

"No one asked for it but how nice of you."

"Don't get smart."

"I been smart."

"Anyway, what the hell is going on over there?" Randy asked directing John's attention

"Your cousin is over there grinding hard with Ev it looks like…this song is so awful." The older man added in reference to _Gas Pedal_

"It hit hard though in the car. I be like," The tall man gave an example of how he danced in his car to the song. John smiled

"I can legit see you doing that in the car. Just getting it."

"I do. Someone honked at me the one day."

"How dare they?"

"That's what I said. Clearly they don't know who I am."

"Or who you think you are."

"Sheena."

 **Later**

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet." Cody said slipping his phone into his pocket

"Who said anything about going to bed?" Evan asked

"I guess I should I have said I don't want to go back to my room."

"Well I saw an ice cream place and was going to go there. You can come with me if you want."

Seth: wyd?

Cody frowned

"Is that a no?"

Cody: I'm getting ice cream

Seth: isn't it like three in the morning there?

"No, I'll go."

Cody: hardly. There's a place that's open about five minutes from the hotel

Seth: are you going by yourself?

"What's the matter?" Evan questioned watching the younger man shake his head and almost break his phone as he shoved it in his pocket

"Seth's being a dick." Cody muttered. "He's never really acted this way before."

"Never really?"

"Well other than the normal jealously."

"That's not normal, Cody. What does he have to be jealous of? Like, what are you doing on a regular basis?"

"I'm not doing anything. I go to work and when I'm not there I'm: home, with Seth, with my friends or with my mom. This and my last relationship are the best I've ever been to people."

"So then why are you with him?"

"I just told you."

"No you didn't. You said this is the best _you've_ ever been to people, not the best they've been to you."

"Well when you put it that way." Evan laughed

"I didn't put it that way, you did." The taller man shrugged

"I don't know what my problem is to be honest."

 **Cozumel Palace: Randy and John's Suite**

After the reception was over the newer newlyweds went back to their room where they showered then popped the cork of an $11,200 bottle of Moët & Chandon Dom Perignon White Gold gifted to them by John's Switzerland clients

"We can afford to drink this on the regular right? Because this shit is good."

"No. We can't. This runs about $11,000."

"I think we can swing that."

"Stop it."

"Shittin on my dreams."

"Did you have a good time today? Was it everything you wanted?"

"Getting you and being the center of attention? Today was amazing."

"You already had me, Randella."

"Sheena, you know what I mean. Sharing today with family and friends close enough to be considered family is all I wanted. _Today?_ Today was perfect."

"Good."

"But,"

"Aw shit,"

"Shut up, Sheena." John topped off the man's glass. "As much as I'm loving just laying here with you and sippin this expensive ass champagne, I've waited all day for you to fuck me." John chortled. "When I saw you all dressed and ready for the wedding…goddamn John."

"You were just looking at my ass."

"I was but all of you looked too fuckin good."

"Oh, did I?" The older man asked enjoying in the compliments

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I can take care of you." He responded before kissing the other man's lips. Randy fumbled around until he safely placed his glass on the side table then wrapped his arms around his husband as they kissed. Each of their tongues tasted what the other had to offer making both of them moan with pleasure. Since they had opted for no clothing after the shower it was hard not to just tear each other apart like they normally would. John popped a finger then two into the younger man's mouth and groaned as Randy sucked them like he was getting the man off

"Fuck." He muttered as his rock-hard cock pressed against one of Randy's smooth legs. With the fingers nice and wet, John pushed them inside Randy's tightness and moved them in and out. The younger man's soft mewing making John's dick even harder…

…John watched Randy form the most delicious arch in his back and raise his ass high in the air

"Perfect." He uttered as he teased the man's hole with a finger then listened to him purr. Next, the older man teased the hole with the tip of his cock before pushing it in ever so gently. Randy rotated his hips drawing more of John into him…

"Can I taste that?"

"This?" Evan inquired pointing to his ice cream

"Yes. I've always wanted to but never did because it's green." He laughed a little and scooped some onto his spoon offering it to the other man. Cody leaned forward taking the utensil in his mouth and tasting the cold pistachio ice cream

"Thoughts?"

"About what?"

"The ice cream, Cody."

"Oh! It's good but that color is still off-putting."

"Do you want to get to-go lids and go back to my room? I'd like to get out of these clothes." Cody's face reddened, Evan noticed. "Your mind is perpetually teetering on the edge of the gutter. I want to get out of these _dress_ clothes and into more comfortable ones."

"I knew that and was thinking the same thing. I'll go to my room, change then meet you."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."…

…Randy held tight to the sheets as his husband rammed him with his thick throbbing cock

"Oh my fucking god, John. Shit." He said reaching behind him and pushing against the older man's thigh. A sign that he needed a brief reprieve

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm. It just hurt a little."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Randy drawled. "I want you to fuck me like an animal." John's cock was now harder than he imagined it could ever be…

…Evan opened the door to his hotel room after hearing Cody's soft knocking

"Sorry. I was in the shower." He said running a hand through his damp hair. Cody's mouth grew dry at the sight of the shirtless man covered in randomly scattered water droplets. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry." The younger man stammered. He didn't know what it was but this man was doing something to him

"You're a little on the weird side." Evan spoke pulling a shirt over his head and running that hand through his hair again. That particular thing was driving Cody mad

"No I'm not."

"Alright. If you say so."…

…John closed his eyes and hummed as Randy bounced on top of him

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He breathed when Randy pushed down and clenched. "Goddamn that felt good."

"Again?"

"Yes. God yes and don't stop." The tall man braced his hands against the older man chest and started to bounce more and more and when John thought he'd stop, he kept going. "Randy!" John called as he came. "Oh my god." He panted. "Fuck."

"What the…tell me you not done."

"Done as in for the night or this round because clearly this round is over."

"How much time do you need?" John thrust his hips upward. "You're still hard."

"Mmhm."…

…Evan glanced over at Cody who was furiously typing on his cell phone

"If you're just going to spend this time arguing with Seth then maybe you should go back to your room." Cody stopped and looked to his left

"I'm sorry but he's really pissing me off."

"Stop talking to him." He placed the phone next to the bed

"What do you want to do?" Evan smiled. "I knew it."

"Why not? What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico."

"Pretty sure that's not how it goes." The younger man said in between kissing the other

"You've already cheated."

"And I feel bad about it."

"No you don't."

"No I don't." Cody whispered when Evan licked just below his ear. He pulled at the hem of the smaller man's shirt as an indication of him wanting it off pronto. Evan got the less than subtle hint and while he removed the shirt, Cody discarded his…

…"Is that safe?" Cody asked of the aloe Evan was about to use on him

"Yes…and if it wasn't would you rather me go in dry?"

"Of course not." Cody arched and emitted a content moan as Evan slid inside of him. Both men glanced to the side when Cody's phone started to buzz and light up the room, Seth's face clear on the screen

"Do you want to answer it?"

"No." The younger man answered. "I can break up with him tomorrow."

"Oops." Evan said thrusting

 **Next Morning**

"Sheena."

"Mm?" John grunted

"Well first off, good morning."

"Good morning, Randella. What's number two?"

"You wore my ass out last night." He laughed loudly

"That was wedding night sex. You only get it once in your lifetime."

"What was that you gave me back in February?"

"You're lucky enough to have gotten it twice within a matter of months."

"I am lucky. Earlier I was afraid that your old ass would be too tired to keep up but I was wrong."

"You kill me with this old stuff when you're just a year younger than me. And you have gray hairs in your beard!"

"From stress…because of you."

"Please. I'm the bright spot in your life."

"That spot belongs to the kids."

"Well fuck me then."

"Tempting but I'm going to need some time." John smiled. "Good call on changing the brunch to a lunch cause ain't no way I'm ready to get up."

"I knew you wouldn't be and I don't want to either."

"So we're staying in bed all morning?"

"Yep."…

…Evan awoke and saw Cody already awake and typing on his phone

"Good morning." The younger man said without breaking his stride

"Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"About twenty minutes. I wanted to sleep in but my phone kept going off."

"Is it our friend Seth?" He laughed

"It's him. I haven't found the right words to break up with him yet."

"How does 'I don't want to be with you anymore' sound?"

"Great but how do you send that to someone?" Evan took the phone

Cody: I don't want to be with you anymore

"Like that."

"I can't believe you just did that. Why do you even care so much?"

"I don't really but you seemed tormented."

Seth: what?! I'm calling you

"Damn it. Now he's calling me." Evan swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipped on his underwear and scampered off. "Evan! Come back h – forget it. Hello? What do you mean what do I mean? Is it too late to say I was hacked? It is? This isn't going to work. No…because it's not! You freaking texted me the entire time I was here like some nutcase! Oh, really? And why wouldn't you trust me?" Evan emerged from the bathroom and laughed when he heard that. He walked over to the bed and kissed the other man as he spoke. "You have no reason. I stayed an extra day, cutting my vacation short, with you. Doesn't that count for something? I didn't think so. Okay so if you don't trust me then why are you prolonging this break up? I'm cute? Wow."

"Hang up." The other man whispered

"Stop talking…be quiet. Seth. Seth…shut up! My god. All I really wanted to say is that when I get back to Arizona I'm packing up whatever I find of yours at my house and I'll let you know when you can pick it up. Bye." Cody disconnected the call

"Doesn't that feel better?"

"It does actually. I'm so relieved not to hear that annoying ass laugh of his anymore or his whiny voice. It sounded like a talking toy whose battery is dying."

"That's horrible."

"It _was_ horrible."

"How did you end up with him anyway?"

"Um, I met him at the gym. I wanted to try CrossFit, he does CrossFit…there you have it."

"And how do you like CrossFit?"

"I only took two classes." The smaller man chuckled. "There were a lot of cons with him," Cody said taking the menu being handed to him

"Like?"

"He's got a small dick."

"Oh. Well then."

"He used it well enough but still. I owe you a lot of money."

"What? Why?"

"I've eaten in your room twice now and you bought my ice cream…drinks – which you were probably doing to get in my pants."

"Was I? Did I have to?" The tall man looked down at the other who was lying there almost smirking

"No. You're cute and I like sex so what's better than sex with a cute guy."

"Don't know."

" _Good_ sex with a cute guy."

"And?"

"You did well."

"I did well?"

"Yes."

"I did better than well. _You_ pulled _my_ hair."

"I'm sorry about that. You have a nice head of hair."

"Thank you. There's this too." Evan said showing Cody his back and the scratches on it

"Okay...you did great – fucking fantastic actually."

"Mmhm."

"Ew. Don't make me compliment you."

"I'm not making you do anything." The small man spoke quietly as he ran his fingertips lazily over Cody's thigh. They both heard the younger man whimper faintly

"Wh- wh- what time did they say breakfast would be here?" Cody stuttered

"They didn't because we haven't ordered. You still have the menu." He tossed it over his shoulder before leaning down and kissing Evan passionately. "So we're not having breakfast then?"

"No."

….

"You're shaking." Evan commented

"I can't feel anything. I assume that since I'm still talking that means I'm alive."

"Can you feel that?" He asked with a thrust

"Yes."

"You are definitely alive."

"Oh my god." Cody breathed. "You're amazing, Evan."

"Thank you. What time is everyone meeting for lunch?"

"Shit." He cursed looking at the clock. "I need to get back to my room and change."

"…you will bathe first right?"

"Yes, asshole."

"Just asking."

"Do you want to meet in the lobby?"

"Sure…45 minutes?"

"From now or the time I'm able to get up?"

"After you've dressed and gone." The older man replied with a chuckle

"Okay."

 **Money Bar**

"Hello boys!"

"Hi mom."

"This place is so cute."

"We hoped everyone would like it."

"How are the kids?"

"Good…but that little Merci. She barked and growled at me this morning because I didn't give her another treat." Randy eyed John. "Little witch."

"Why are you guys looking at me?"

"You spoil her! They all listen with the exception of her."

"They're all spoiled. Merci is just more rebellious."

"She growled at mom."

"But did you die?"

"Sheena."

"And their snoring is unreal."

"They have such short snouts…it sounds like you don't like them, mom. Just tell me if you don't. Sheena and I won't be mad."

"Johnny probably won't but you sure will. It's like you birthed them."

"You ain't answer me though."

"I do like them and you know I do so stop being a ding-dong. Reign in your husband, Johnny."

"I like him off his leash." Randy's mother laughed

"Well would you look at this shit right here?" Randy said. Mrs. O and John's eyes followed

"What's going on there?"

"That's what I want to know. Go see what happened, Juicy."

"No. I think we all know what happened."

"Didn't Cody say that he has a boyfriend?"

"Yes but he ain't have one last night."

"Hey guys!"

"You awfully chipper this afternoon."

"Am I? Must have gotten a good nights' sleep."

"So you actually slept last night?"

"Oh my God." Evan mumbled

"Randy."

"Yes?"

"Don't be crass or assuming."

"So tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm going to find myself a seat." He announced

"You are so rude." Cody hissed once Evan had gone

"Truthfully, sometimes I am but you still didn't answer me."

"I slept last night. That was your question, right?" John laughed

"In your room?"

"Is this a game of 21 Questions now?"

"Yep. I thought you had a man?"

"We broke up this morning…I think."

"How – never mind. Go get yourself some lunch."

"Oh thank you." Cody said then walked away

"So imma need you to get the deets from Evan."

"I'm sorry?" John questioned. "Why would I do that?"

"Because we need to know."

"Who is we?"

"I kind of want to know as well."

"Mom."

"I do!" The older man walked away from them both. "So is he,"

"He better."


	14. Chapter 14

**Money Bar**

"Those little legs of yours sure got you out of there quick." Cody commented sitting at the table with Evan. The man with little legs giggled

"It was hot in the kitchen and I couldn't stand the heat."

"Mmhm."

"Well Randy's my boss and Jay is an ex, a distant one, but one none-the-less."

"Hm. I was wondering if you were going to disclose that bit of information."

"What?"

"John being your ex." Evan shrugged

"It was a lifetime ago. Does it matter?"

"Not to me, no. Look, right now isn't the time for a heart-to-heart and I'm not even sure you and I need to have one but I have a past, everyone does, so I don't care about such things."

"Agreed but was that for my benefit or yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that Jay is part of this past of yours." Cody's eyes widened a fraction but he quickly regained his composure

"Did he tell you to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This? The last two days?"

"No, not at all. I asked him some questions about you and it came up. Does that even seem like something he would do?"

"No it doesn't. So you had asked before he told you?"

"Yes Cody."

"Oh. Okay."

"So this changes nothing between us."

"Oh, no, I still really just met you, cheated on my boyfriend with you and let you break up with him for me. Nope, all of that's still the same." Evan smiled

"It has been an eventful two days."

"I'll say."

"What's up, Randella?" John asked when the man walked over and took a seat in his lap. "You alright?"

"I'm good." Randy replied taking a French fry from the older man's plate

"How come you're not eating?"

"Don't know what I want." He said taking another fry

"Some fries definitely."

"You funny."

"This burger is pretty good."

"I don't know if I want a burger. Do they have chicken?"

"Who doesn't have chicken?"

"True."

"They have fish tacos."

"How come you didn't get those? That way I could have tasted one."

"You're hot but such a damn pain. God." Randy held up his left hand and let some sunlight hit his wedding band

"But you like it though cause you put a ring on it."

"Make me regret it why don't you?"

"Boy, you would never."

"Not out loud anyway." John said stuffing some fries into his mouth

"Annulments work both ways, Sheena."

"You're not going anywhere so shut up. Go eat because you get crazy when you don't eat." The younger man snarled as he stood but leaned down and without prompting John angled his head and met the other for a kiss

"Don't think that you can start talking to me like you crazy because,"

"We've been married now get gone." Randy waited until he was far enough away from John before laughing

 **Months Later**

Since having their official wedding in Mexico both John and Randy had cut back on the hours they worked in order to spend more time with each other. The men were convinced that setting aside time would be key to keeping their relationship fresh and them forever in love. Currently Randy was in the elevator on his way up to John's office. He stepped off the elevator at the top floor and noticed that the door to his husband's office was open. He strode over to the entryway and saw a smaller man chatting with John

"Knock, knock," Randy said tapping lightly on the door frame. "Am I interrupting?" The smaller man stood from the edge of John's desk where he'd been perched

"Of course not. What are you doing here?" John asked

"Who dis?" The younger man questioned looking at the other

"Oh! I totally forgot,"

"Mmhm,"

"This is my new assistant, Finn. Finn this is Randy."

"The pictures don't do ya justice, you're a lot taller than I thought. Nice to finally meet ya." The dark haired man said as he offered his hand

"Thank you. Nice meeting you as well."

"I'll see ya, John."

"Okay." The tall man watched as Finn left the room. "What the hell is the matter with you?" John spat

"Yo, you have some nerve asking _me_ that."

"What?"

"Imagine if you just rolled up in my office one day and some dude was sitting on my desk and I was grinning all up in his face. And when the fuck did you get an assistant? Why don't I know about this?"

"Calm down,"

"Nah – I'm about to go all the way off." John walked across the office and shut the door

"I don't know what your problem is but if you want to go off then go ahead."

"How do you not know what my problem is? You and I talk to each other every day and not once did you mention needing an assistant nor did you tell me that you got one. This looks shady as fuck."

"Are you accusing me of something because if you are then just come out and say it?"

"Not at this point and not even you so much but I am going to come out and say that I don't like walking in on shit like this."

"What exactly did you walk in on?"

"That lounge singer you call an assistant draped across your desk like it's a piano." John held his laughter

"Okay…that would look bad."

"See?"

"But you know I'm not doing anything…and I definitely wouldn't do it here at my office." Randy folded his arms across his chest and eyed the other man. "That totally came out wrong. Let's just pretend I didn't say the last part." The younger man said nothing. "What? Are you mad at me now? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't even try to yell. I wanted to go have lunch but I'm so irritated right now I can't even eat."

"Randy,"

"I'll see you later at home." He said opening the door and leaving

"Oh my God." John muttered

 **Later**

John sighed as he slowly opened the front door to the house he shared with his husband who he knew was mad at him. The older man pet their dogs as the four of them bounced around his feet

"Hey guys! How angry is your daddy right now?" He whispered, standing. "Hey."

"Hey." Randy replied dryly. John placed an orange bag on the countertop. "What's this for?" The tall man asked trying to keep his voice icy while he was bubbling on the inside. It was Hermes. "Is this to soften the blow about you cheating?" Silently the older man picked the bag up then turned to leave. "Where are you going?!"

"I have no problems taking this back. You know I'm not cheating but for some reason you want to be an asshole about this entire thing…which I'm not even sure is a thing,"

"Of course it's a thing! I told you earlier."

"Look, not telling you about Finn was a mistake on my part but I did mention needing an assistant."

"Why does your assistant have to look like that though?"

"Is that what this is about? I'm for sure taking this back now." Randy grabbed the other man by the arm as he turned. "What?"

"I want that."

"Of course you do. I bought this because I never want you to be mad at me or feel bad about anything and I knew you were mad, I had no idea why, but I knew this would make you feel somewhat better. You're ridiculous so it's going back."

"Sheena."

"Are you going to stop this nonsense? I don't like being accused of things especially things I didn't do. I've had enough of that in my life. Dinosaurs?"

"Chicken nuggets."

"And you're sorry?"

"Sheena."

"Do you want this?"

"I am sorry."

"Give me a kiss."

"You're really making me feel like a little bitch."

"So? Are you a bitch?"

"Hell no."

"Then you'll get over it." Randy kissed the other man tenderly so John handed over the bag

"Yooo," The younger man howled seeing his new Hermes Arceau watch. "This shit is so hot." He said checking out his new piece. "This skeleton dial is everything. Thank you, Juicy."

"You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry that you had to buy this because I acted like an asshole and you wanted me to feel better." John laughed

"Yea, how does that work? You fly off the handle and end up with a damn near $10,000 watch because I feel bad."

"I love it though so we even."

"We are not even. Not by a long shot."

"We'll never be even if you're talking about gifts. You keep me laced, Juicy."

"I know I do and I'm not even sure why."

"Well I can show you later."

"That's only touching the tip of us being even." The older man responded walking away

"I plan on touching more than the tip though." In the bedroom John changed his clothes then ventured back to the kitchen

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know what to do for dinner. I had this meat out from this morning but you made me so mad,"

"I did what?"

"I was mad,"

"Uh-huh."

"And I don't have an appetite so I don't know what to make."

"Put it away."

"What are we going to eat?"

"Put that away and we'll make something with it tomorrow. I don't have much of an appetite either so we're going to feed the kids, open a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc…snack on some of that perfectly aged mozzarella we were given and the gruyere,"

"I like that idea. You'll open the bottle and feed the kids?"

"Sure."

"I can put this away and get the other stuff."

"We have plans." The men gathered what they needed and got themselves and the dogs together before retreating to their bedroom

"What do you want to watch?" Randy finished chewing a piece of cheese before answering

"I'm not sure. We have 680 channels, Netflix and Hulu but can never seem to find anything." The older man gave a laugh

"Let's see." The screen brightened with the Netflix title card

"Go back one. What's _The Strangers_ about?" They both read the synopsis on the movie

"Ohh," The men said. "Let's watch that!"

"Do you think we need popcorn too?" John asked. His husband thought for a brief second

"Yes."

"I'll go pop some."

"I'm coming with you."

"Randella. I think I can handle popping some popcorn alone."

"Actually I want to get the rest of the wine. My first meeting isn't until later so I'm going in tonight."

"Oh."

"Oh." Randy mocked. "What are you doing with that? You not tryin to get extra freaky are you because I'm not with that?" John stood there holding an uncut pepperoni stick

"I'm so disturbed by what you just said. I want some pepperoni too. That's all."

"Just checking."

"I can't even."

"Don't think that I would be into you putting a pepperoni in my ass, John."

"My mind is totally clear at the moment as I can't think about anything. I'm just going to cut this, flavor the popcorn then take my ass back to my room. What you do with this meat stick once I'm gone is up to you…don't tell me about it and throw it away."

"Sheena!"

"No judgment here."

"You say that but I feel like you judging me."

"Honestly, I am just a little." The older man said walking away. "Pepperoni in his ass." He muttered. After putting his wine in an ice bucket Randy went back to the bedroom where he walked in to John staring at him

"Stop!" The tall man said with a laugh

"Did you bring it? I think it would be safer if we waited to get some condoms for it but if you want to go now." Randy grabbed a pillow and hit his husband with it repeatedly. "Okay! Okay! Look, you got the babies all riled up."

"You did that."

"Who's beating who with a pillow? Cut it out and get in bed."

 **Next Morning**

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Randy asked

"Do you care?"

"Not really." John chuckled a bit as he continued thrusting his hips. "Harder." He sat up for leverage and pumped his hips faster and harder. "Fuck." Randy whispered arching slightly off the bed

 **Later**

"Good morning John." Finn spoke as the older man walked into his office

"Good morning Finn."

"I figured you were "enjoying your morning" so I just pushed back the meeting you had by a half hour."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Once inside his office and seated behind his desk John thought about what the man had said. "…enjoying my morning? Hey Finn?" He called pushing down the intercom button

"Yes?"

"Enjoying my morning? What does that mean?"

"Well, ya know…being with your husband and all."

"…okay. Please don't say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it. It's just…weird."

"I got ya."

"Send my clients to the meeting room when they arrive, please."

"Sure thing." The older man prepared himself for his meeting then waited and waited a bit more figuring that maybe his clients were late. He sat there for another five minutes before getting up and walking to the door

"Have my clients arrived yet?"

"Yea. They're been here for about ten minutes now. I sent them to the meeting room like you said."

"Why didn't you – never mind. I'll talk to you when I'm done." John was pissed but he held it together because he was meeting with new clients who could make him a lot of money and vice versa

 **Randy's Office**

"Uh-uh. What are y'all doing?" Randy asked Cody and Evan who were both at Evan's desk

"What are you talking about, Randy?"

"This is my office and the only person who should be getting kissed is me but I don't see my husband anywhere around. Why are you here, Cody? I hope you not going to be around here all the time now that the two of you are dating."

"Relax. I'm not. I do have a job, you know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Computer system is down right now so I have down time and I brought Ev some lunch for later."

"I told your dad to switch to the IT company we use here. If anything goes down we're back online in like, 20 minutes." Cody looked at Evan, who nodded, and laughed

"I can bet that there are some people who don't appreciate that quick turn-around."

"He talkin about you, Evan?"

"I don't know what's going on right now." The small man replied straightening some papers on his desk

"Mmhm. Well drop off the food and get going. This isn't social time." Cody snarled

"I'm going." He answered kissing his boyfriend again. "See you later."

"Bye Cody." Once the man was out of the office Evan looked over and saw the tall man staring at him. "What?"

"The two of you dating is so weird to me. I considered you a normal person until then." Evan started to laugh

"Why? He's cute and has a great ass. Isn't that how all relationships start?" Randy wanted to say no until he realized that he also thought John was cute with a great ass when they met

"You have a point. A weak ass point but a point none-the-less."

"Oh, okay. But besides that, Cody's a nice person and he's fun. I don't know where this is going between us but I'm enjoying the now."

"Preach."

"Bye Randy."

 **Later**

Randy came home after work and wasn't greeted at the door by the dogs and also smelled food cooking. He paused to think about if John's car had been in the garage then nodded

"Sheena?"

"Kitchen."

"Hey." Randy said kissing the other man

"Hey."

"What's this?"

"I'm making dinner with the meat from last night you didn't cook."

"I appreciate it but something's going on. Let me change then we'll talk."

"Okay." Randy changed and washed his hands before heading back to the kitchen

"Alright…want to sit in my lap and tell me what's up?" John chuckled

"Not unless you want me to crush you."

"I don't."

"Right. Well you know how I was late to work this morning,"

"Mmhm."

"I get to the office and Finn tells me that he didn't know when I'd be in so he moved my meeting back by a half hour,"

"Uh-huh."

"I said send them to the meeting room when they get there. Well I'm sitting there and sitting there so finally I get up and ask if they've arrived…he tells me that they have been there for ten minutes." The younger man frowned

"So he let them come in and didn't tell you when they got there and had the both of you waiting?"

"Yes! I was so pissed off but I had to keep myself together because they're new."

"Why the fuck he do that?"

"Randella…" John sighed. "I have no idea. I wanted to know the same thing. After sitting at my desk and seething about it I came to the conclusion that he did it because I had kind of reprimanded him when I came in."

"Huh? I feel like I'm missing more of this story."

"When I got in Finn said something like I'd been enjoying my morning so he moved the meeting,"

"Enjoying your morning?"

"Yes."

"The fuck that mean?"

"He used air quotes so I'll let you come to your own conclusion about what he meant."

"Yooo – he can't say that shit to you. You're his boss and y'all not even friends. Evan could say that and I wouldn't get mad but he wouldn't because it's unprofessional. I'm pissed."

"You? I told him not to say anything like that again and was fine with leaving it be but then he pulls that shit with my meeting. I ripped his ass apart when my meeting was over. Like, I wouldn't be surprised if he called in sick tomorrow."

"He deserved it and he better not. Well I'm sorry that shit happened this morning 'cause that is not how you want to start the day."

"It is what it is. He's lucky I got some this morning or I might have fired his ass."

"You're welcome." John chortled. "Now I have some questions for you."

"What?"

"Why are you cooking and what are you making? All this time I just figured you couldn't cook and was more of an assistant."

"I came home early and needed something to do. I'm making marinated steak strips with garlic, onion…peppers, you know. And I can't really cook but I know how to read and measure."

"Well now that I have this piece of knowledge,"

"What? What are you going to do with this knowledge?"

"Nothing because I still like to cook and part of the reason I wanted this house is because of the kitchen. I'm not givin it up to you, son." The older man shook his head. "Do you need any help?"

"I do not. I had to throw one pot of rice away but I think I got the hang of it now."

"Oh damn. I'll just have some wine then and set the table."

"That works." John put the finishing touches on dinner while Randy moved about the kitchen and when it was done the men sat down and had a quiet dinner

… **.**

"Ugh!" Randy grunted, flopping down onto the couch next to husband. "Dinner was delicious, Juicy. Thank you." He added tucking himself under the other man

"You're welcome."

"What are we watching?" John eyed the other man. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, why?"

"It's Thursday and you're asking me what we're watching. Is SmackDown not on tonight?"

"Oh! Shit! Yea. I can't believe I forgot. The hell is wrong with me?"

"I have no idea."

"Shut up. Thanks for reminding me and not pretending you forgot to so you wouldn't have to watch."

"Well we have Hulu and The Network so we would have watched it eventually. There's no escape for me."

"You right."

 **Saturday Evening**

"Hello?" Randy's mom called walking into the house. "Mom's here!" She announced

"Get in here, woman. We're decent."

"Hi honey." The older woman said stepping into the kitchen. "Ooh, what are you drinking?"

"I don't know. Sheena made it and it's good as shit. Taste?"

"Don't mind if I do." She took and sip and smiled. "Holy crap."

"It's good, right?"

"Yes! I want one."

"Sheena has to make it because I don't know what the fuck he put in here."

"Where is Johnny?"

"Bedroom."

"Is he okay?"

"He good. He's changing his jeans."

"Did we have a fashion disaster?"

"Not a disaster so much as his ass is too fat and the jeans were too damn tight."

"That's better." They heard John say as he approached. "You could see my dick _and_ balls in that other pair."

"All of that, huh?" Randy burst out laughing at his mother's response

"Hi mom. Sorry."

"Hello dear and it's fine. Can you make me one of those drinks?"

"We have time. Sure."

"Well I can always take it in the car with me if need be."

"How about no? The driver won't be here for at least another 20 minutes and I know that's more than enough time for your drunk ass to finish a drink."

"Yea I might be able to have two."

"Here you go." John said

"What are these, Sheena?"

"Blushing Betty's."

"I like."


	15. Chapter 15

**Roka Akor**

"I wonder if they'll make the blood orange martini for me but put it in a regular glass."

"Why can't you just drink it from the martini glass?"

"I don't like them. All that stem and not very much glass. I find it pointless." Randy looked at John who smiled

"Have you thought about getting help for your problem, mom?" The woman laughed

"I don't have a problem other than you."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Don't turn this around on me." John stated. "And smiling is what I do. It keeps me out of trouble."

"Mmhm. Do you want to get the dumplings, Juicy?"

"Sure. They sound good."

"Which one of you picked this place? I like it."

"Sheena."

"I should have known."

"Yo – I'm going to need for you to stop shading me. You're my mother."

"Well, you're cranky. Anyhoo, how are things going, boys? I feel like we haven't talked since the wedding."

"You know that's a lie. You're over all the time."

"We haven't done dinner though. I've been trying to back off and let the two of you be married."

"That's very nice of you, mom." John said. "In my opinion nothing has changed relationship wise but I do get to and like calling Randella my husband."

"Juicy."

"That was too cute."

"It was."

"Well cute is what I do."

"And smiling apparently."

"Randella."

… **.**

"That was delicious." Randy's mom commented

"It really was." Her son added

"This is for you." The waiter said placing a drink on the table in front of John

"Me? I didn't order this."

"It's from the guys over there at the bar."

"…oh, okay. Thanks." John looked over at the men and gave them a nod and a smile. When he turned back he saw Randy staring at him. "What?"

"I know you not about to drink that."

"I am, why? It's not like you bought me a drink." Mrs. Orton laughed

"That's some straight disrespect."

"Are you calling me disrespectful?"

"No. You didn't do anything but to me it's disrespectful. You're sitting at a table with a man and a woman with a wedding band on. I mean,"

"Calm down, babe. If you don't want me to drink it, I won't."

"That's a nice gesture but you already sucked down half of it." John chuckled. "I'm not going to say anything to them but I don't find any of his funny."

"Calm down, honey." Randy's mom spoke. "You know Johnny didn't mean anything by it."

"Yea I know but still..." The tall man said, his voice trailing off. Randy's mom looked at John and frowned

… **.**

After the drink debacle, the trio split a desert then left the restaurant. When they got home both men changed clothes but John took the dogs for a walk while Randy stayed behind

"Hey." He said stepping out onto the patio

"Hey."

"Are you mad at me?" John asked

"No."

"So what's up? You've been quiet since before we even left the restaurant."

"It's fine just know that I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong. I would have taken a free drink too if I weren't married."

"Wait a minute – are you implying that I shouldn't have taken the drink because I _am_ married?"

"That did sound shady as hell but that isn't what I meant." John rolled his eyes in frustration and was about to turn around and leave but then something occurred to him

"You're jealous!"

"Shut up, Sheena. I am not. I don't even know what jealous means." The older man rolled his eyes again

"Lies you tell. What are you jealous about?"

"I'm not,"

"Randella."

"Damn you. Maybe I was jealous a little bit." John didn't laugh but he wanted to

"Of what? Those guys, who weren't even cute by the way, buying me a drink?"

"Yea. I didn't like it…at all."

"Because?"

"The fuck you mean because?"

"Randella."

"Because you're cute and mine and I don't like people rollin up on you that way. I also don't like how cute you are but we can't help that."

"I want to bust you in the mouth for being this petty."

"I'm not being petty. Those are my feelings and I can't help it."

"You're right. You don't have to be jealous though. You and I, me and you, we, the two of us have been through hell together and there's not another person who I would have wanted by my side going through it with me and that includes some busted looking boys at the bar. The drink was nasty if that helps." Randy laughed

"Shut up. You was suckin on that straw like some good dick." John guffawed

"Why is your mouth so reckless?"

"Who knows?"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"You should let me top since I had a bad dinner."

"What? How is it that when you fly off the handle about something I'm the one who ends up paying?"

"Sheena." Randy said giving the man's ass a squeeze

"Is that supposed to be enticing?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Maybe."

 **One Year Later**

Randy walked out of his office to ask Evan a question but saw the other man on the phone

"We all have rough days, babe." He said

"Yea but you don't work for your dad and I very much doubt you're having rough days working for Randy."

"Well no, not work necessarily. I love my job." Randy smiled

"I know…so does that mean I'm the reason you have rough days? I don't see what else could be the cause." Evan burst out laughing. "Very funny, Evan."

"Stop being snippy because I don't want to hear it. I love you and wouldn't be with you if you made me have bad days."

"Awww, babe. I love you too. I'm feeling a little better now."

"That's why I'm here."

"I can't wait until after work so I can show you how much I appreciated that."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I want you to bend me over the couch like,"

"Aye!" Randy interrupted making Evan spin his chair around quickly

"Am I on speakerphone!?" Cody howled

"Is this what the fuck you do on company time?" Evan couldn't stop laughing

"Why am I on speakerphone?"

"I mean shit," Randy went on. "Keep your 1-900 number side hustle to yourself."

"Evan stop laughing. This is embarrassing."

"Not for me." The smaller man choked out

"I'll see you at home. Bye Randy."

"Bye Codes. I'm happy your relationship is going well, not happy about finding out how well in the form of phone sex."

"First off, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Second, thank you. Our relationship is going very well. Third, what were you doing standing behind me?"

"I needed to ask you a question, saw you were on the phone and didn't want to interrupt…but had I known."

"Is John back home yet?"

"Yea, let's change the subject. I wish you'd picked a better topic though."

"You get so in your bag when he's gone."

"Ew, I do don't I?"

"Yes."

"Well I hate it. And he could possibly miss my birthday. Who would be happy about their husband missing their birthday?  
"Not anyone I can think of."

"…fucking hate Switzerland." Evan heard his boss mumble as he walked away

"So I guess he doesn't want to ask me a question." The man said to himself

….

"Hello? This is Evan speaking."

"Hey Ev, it's John."

"Oh, hey. You're going to be back soon, right? Randy's not happy."

"Yea. I've done everything in my power to make it so. I'm catching a flight later so I should be home in the morning."

"Thank goodness."

"What does his schedule look like for tomorrow? He might not come in. Don't tell him though. I want him to be mad and cuss me out so he'll feel bad later."

"That's positively evil, John."

"Well I can't be nice all the time and need to get my kicks somehow. How's his schedule?"

"It's clear. I told him to stay home since it's his birthday but he said he'd rather come in and do nothing…so nothing's scheduled."

"Okay. Good."

"I'd love to continue this scheming conversation with you but your other half has a meeting in 20 minutes and this time would be better used for the two of you. I'll transfer you."

"Thanks Evan."

"You're welcome." Inside Randy's office the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Randella."

"Hi." John sighed

"You can't possibly be mad at me still."

"Sure I can."

"Yea, how's that working for you?"

"It's not. What are you up to?"

"Meetings, meetings and even more meetings."

"How many clients do you have there?"

"It started with just the one but they recommended me so now I have quite a few. That's why I'm here. Getting them and their shit together."

"Oh. So that means in the future you'll most certainly be making more and probably longer trips there."

"Yea. Would you like to travel with me next time?"

"I'll think about it." John rolled his eyes

"That's fair."

"I'm not going to lie, Sheena, I'm super bummed you're not here for my birthday and I don't know how many more of these trips I can take. A few days? Okay. A week to a couple weeks? Fine. But this month or month plus is a lot."

"I know. I agree. It's not fair to you or either of us but the fact of the matter is that it's my job and I have to do it. Do I want to leave you and the kids for this long? Absolutely not but it is what it is."

"Yea, you're right. I have to go."

"I know you have a meeting in a little while. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." John disconnected the call and tried to shake the depressing conversation before getting ready

 **Early Next Morning**

John crept into the house as quietly as he possibly could. He made it to the second guest bedroom before the dogs appeared so he ducked inside and they followed. He unzipped his suitcase, retrieved his toiletry bag then took and shower. After he was cleaned up the older man walked to the master bedroom where his husband was sound asleep. John pulled the blankets back on his side and crawled in. At 5:35 Randy's alarm sounded and the tall man rolled over

"John!?" John stretched

"Yea?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday." Randy chuckled as he moved over to John

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"When you get here?"

"Very early this morning. I slept here for a few hours."

"I'm glad you weren't a burglar then."

"Me too. Can we go back to sleep?"

"I have to go to work."

"No you don't. Your schedule is clear."

"I'm going to fire Evan's little ass."

"Go back to sleep."

 **Later**

 **20Lounge Nail Bar**

"Hi guys!" The associate said as John and Randy walked into the salon

"Hi." They responded

"We have your chairs all ready for you so if you'll just follow me." They followed the woman to the back

"Sheena!" Randy said when he saw one of the chairs decorated with balloons. John smiled

"Happy birthday!" The ladies in the salon cheered

"Thank you, ladies."

"Would you like some champagne?"

"Of course. It's my birthday."

"John?"

"I'll have a glass, sure."

"I can't believe you did this, Juicy."

"Why not? It's hilarious."

"You ain't shit." John laughed

"Oh thanks."

"What we doing after this? Does it start with an H?" The older man sat there thinking

"Humping?" The girl who was serving the champagne burst out laughing

"I told you you wasn't shit. Now you know damn well I ain't mean humping."

"No I did not know you didn't mean humping. What else would we do that begins with an H."

"Not doing it necessarily but,"

"Hermès!?"

"Yes. How you know?"

"You're such an Hermès whore. I've already bought everything from them."

"So I'm not gettin nothing from them today?"

"Not from me."

"I'll need time to process my feelings on that."

"You're too much."

 **Olive and Ivy**

"Today's been fun, Sheena."

"So my plan's working."

"If me having a good time was the plan then yea, it's working."

"Which three bruschetta's do you want to try because I know you looked and decided?"

"Ooh, you know I did. The mozzarella, manchego and prosciutto and fig." When their waiter returned to the table John put the order in. "Sheena?"

"Hmm?"

"When you called yesterday and I said all that shit to you, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"The shit about you leavin and me not knowin how much of it I can take. I was acting like a fuckboy and not considering how you felt _having_ to leave."

"Oh, yea, I didn't like hearing that but I get it. While I was there we all agreed to me coming out twice a year and if they need anything in between, we'll Skype. You should definitely come with me next time. Switzerland is beautiful…the parts I've seen."

"You haven't been sightseeing?"

"No. I'm working from the moment that plane lands until I check out of my hotel."

"Oh wow."

"Did you think I was having fun out there? Eating a bunch of cheese."

"Eating a bunch of…bye Sheena."

….

"Where we going?"

"I have a surprise for you. A surprise that's going to solidify me as the world's best husband ever in life."

"You pushin it."

"It might seem that way now but wait until you see what I have for you." Randy sat back as John drove. The birthday boy perked up when they pulled up in from of ranch style home

"You ain't buy this did you?"

"What the fuck would I buy this for?"

"I don't know! You might have wanted a trap house."

"Are you my trap queen?"

"Hey, what's up, hello? Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door." Randy rapped as he danced up the walkway

"Is it pretty eyes or pretty ass?" John asked

"Well I'm talkin about you so it's ass." He eyed the other man while knocking on the door to the house

"Hello." A woman said opening the door. "Are you John?"

"Yes. This is Randy."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Come on in." Cautiously the tall man followed the other into the house where they both followed the woman around a corner

"Oh my God." Randy gasped. "You for real, Sheena?"

"Yes. Do you think I'd be so cruel to let you see these puppies then say let's leave?"

"Nah, you cool. Are they pure blue?"

"Yes."

"Miranda is giving you first pick of this litter."

"How many,"

"Two."

"You told me six dogs is too many."

"It is but what the hell."

"They're all so cute."

"Take your time." Miranda spoke

"Oh no, I know which two I want. The really chubby one is a girl right?" Miranda checked the collar

"Yes."

"And that one smiling is a boy?"

"Mmhm."

"Those two."

"Now for the best part: what are you naming them?" While Randy was thinking, Miranda picked up each dog and placed them in the tall man's arms

"She's Déjà-vu but we'll call her Déjà and he's…wait for it…wait for it: Hermès." John smiled

"I dig it." Randy walked off and played with his new puppies while John paid then they left. On the way home the men stopped at a pet store for puppy food and a few packs of wee-wee pads. Randy had never gotten rid of anything from when the other dogs were puppies so they were stocked

"I hope the kids, Merci namely, aren't mean to them."

"Why do you have to single out Merci?"

"Why do you have to act like she ain't a bitch?" John gasped

"Merci is a lovely young lady and I love her."

"I love her too but facts is facts. You grab little Hermie and I'll get Déjà." Randy said after his husband pulled into their driveway. As soon as they walked in the house the other dogs were nipping at their feet to get a good look and sniff of the puppies

"Sit." Randy commanded. "And be nice." He added placing Déjà on the floor. Merci was the first to sniff her then promptly knock the small dog over and sit on her. John laughed at he sat Hermès down

"Bad girl, Merci. Up!" He said. She stood at attention giving the men her best sad eyes

"This little heffa."

"Merci, crate." The older man said with a snap of his fingers. Without another sound the defiant little dog trotted off to the crate used for timeouts

"It's my birthday so I'm going to get my drink on." John checked his watch. "Shut up, Sheena."

"I didn't say a word. What I was going to do is offer to make you a drink then tell you not to get hammered because mom's coming over to make dinner for your big boy party."

"You had to go there. Make me a drink." The tall man said as he left the kitchen

"You're not going to take the dogs out?"

"No. It's my birthday." With a shake of his head, John opened the doors allowing the dogs to go free

"Merce." He called to the dog who was sadly watching from the crate of shame. "Go." She raced out the door. John went to the wine fridge and checked for one of the sweeter whites in their collection. Deciding on a Gallo Family pink moscato he grabbed a glass from the rack and a bottle of club soda from the refrigerator then made his husband a wine spritzer

"Thank you." Randy said to John taking the glass from his hand

"You're welcome."

"Where's yours?"

"I didn't want anything."

"Take your clothes off."

"Um, why?"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable that way but you could just pull your pants down a little." John guffawed

"Oh, I didn't realize what was happening right now. My services are needed I see."

"Yea and it's my birthday so you better make this good, like, tear my ass up." The older man groaned

"Put the glass down."

"Why? I'm still drinkin this." John just shrugged before grabbing the other man by his ankles and pulling him to the foot of the bed. "Oh." He reached up and gripped the top of the younger man's pants then yanked them off. His pushed his husbands' legs apart and licked him slowly from his groin down then back up. He smirked when Randy moaned quietly and thrust his hips upward a bit. The older man nuzzled the other's half-hard cock just before taking it into his mouth. John bobbed his head slowly at first but then sped up before slowing again. He released the flesh from his mouth but let his tongue trail down to the other's crack. Randy's breath caught in his throat as his husband tongued his hole. He fumbled with the wine glass attempting to place it on the bedside table before he spilled all of it. John thrust his tongue deeper into the hole and swirled it around. "Oh fuck." The younger man groaned. John wrapped an arm around each other Randy's thighs to hold him down as he licked and sucked with reckless abandon…

Randy pulled John toward him and the men kissed as if they couldn't get enough of one another. While the kiss continued, John slipped his throbbing dick inside the man lying under him and kept his stroke nice and slow

"Yes, John, right there, babe."

"There?" John asked

"Mmhm." He thrust harder. "Yes, yes, yes," The older man drilled the other and Randy couldn't make a sound, only tiny whimpers escaped him. The muscular man pulled out long enough to turn them on their side. He lifted Randy's leg, placed it on top of his then slipped back inside. The younger man bit a pillow as John nailed his prostate over and over. John reached around and took Randy's cock into his hand and began jerking it

"Oh God, I'm going to c," Sooner than he thought, Randy climaxed. "Fuck, John."

"You're not done yet are you?" The older man asked with a gentle thrust of his hips. Randy whimpered softly

"That feels good."

"So are we done?"

"…no."

 **Later**

Randy and John were relaxing on the couch when the doorbell rang

"That's mom I'm sure."

"Why didn't she just come in?"

"Remember that time she walked in on us having sex?"

"Oh yea. That shit was terrible. Hey mom." Randy greeted his mother as he opened the door

"Hi. Happy birthday, honey."

"Thank you."

"Can you grab the rest of the bags from my car?"

"It's my birthday but okay."

"Hi mom." John said to the woman in his kitchen

"Hi Johnny. Oh, you guys set the table already."

" _I_ set the table already. Your son has tried to do a lot of nothing today."

"I heard that, Sheena."

"I don't care. Bum." Mrs. Orton chuckled

"Are the two of you wearing matching pajamas?"

"We are and they're pretty comfortable." John said referring to the pants monogrammed with their names and the t-shirts with _J & R_ on them

"Hey guys! …wait a minute." Randy's mom said mid-sentence. "Do you have two more dogs!?"

"Yes. Aren't they adorable?" The tall man beamed

"Johnny? Why?"

"I've fallen in love with the little bat pigs. Six is where I stop though."

"I wish you would have gotten at least one brownish-white one because they resemble loaves of bread when they lie down." Randy and John laughed

"Randella likes his blue and I'm not sure I'd want a dog because he or she reminds me of a bread loaf."

"Suit yourself. You guys can go back to whatever you were doing before I got here. I've got the layout of your kitchen down and know where everything is."

"Are you sure you don't need help mom?" Her son-in-law asked

"Yep. I prepped a lot of this at home."

"Okay." He replied jumping over the back of the couch

"How many times have we discussed your big ass jumping on this couch?"

"I lost count."

"Cut it out." John snarled

… **.**

"Hello everyone!" Cody called as he and Evan walked into the kitchen. "Happy birthday, cuz. I have your dessert."

"Oh! You got it."

"Yes. It's your birthday so I traipsed all over the state of Arizona for this thing."

"Did you know that you could just order them? I mean how do you think I get 'em?" The smaller man frowned

"Well I know that now. I had to figure it out once I didn't find them anywhere."

"My arms are getting tired so where should I put this cake?" Evan asked

"You can put it over here, sweetheart." Mrs. Orton answered

"I have a cake too?"

"Yea. I didn't think you'd want to share the truffles."

"Randal."

"Yes mom."

"Did you ask for Teuscher Chocolates?"

"I surely did."

"They're so expensive."

"Nothing but the best for me, ya dig?" John smacked the man's arm

"Don't ask mom if she digs." The woman laughed

"Dinner should be all done in about twenty minutes."

"Dad's away on business so we're just waiting on Wade and Justin."

"Wade said that they were leaving the house fifteen minutes ago."

"You know it takes them longer to get out of the house these days."

"True. Roman's on his way." Randy spoke after taking a look at his phone

"Whose idea was it to make this a pajama dinner?"

"Mine. It's my birthday. Thank you for participating."

"I had to talk this one here into not wearing footie pajamas." Evan smiled

"That would have been funny." John responded

"Yo, that shit would have been funny."

"See Cody?"

"It's 9000 degrees outside. Let's see how funny it is when he's in the hospital with a heat stroke."

"But we have the air conditioner on and I'm sure you turned the air on in your car."

"Thank you. All valid points that I mentioned but he just kept saying no and I was tired of listening to him so here I am." Just then the doorbell rang

"Saved by the bell." John muttered walking away. He came back carrying a dark haired little girl wearing a two-piece pajama set with cupcakes decorating the pants. Behind him Wade carried a little boy who looked a lot like the little girl but with shorter hair. His pajamas were covered in dinosaurs

"Hi Maite and Mateo." Mrs. Orton greeted. "I swear they get cuter each time I see them. Those bubblegum cheeks."

"Well they eat enough so they're going to have chubby cheeks." Justin added

"They're stinking adorable." Said Wade

"We get it, Barrett, your kids are cute."

"I know, Orton but thank you."

"Do you want me to take her?" Justin asked turning to John

"No. We're fine. You can have her when it's time for a diaper change."

"I must say you've really stepped up with your uncle duties, Cena."

"I like kids. I just don't want them. Other children are the best because I can give them back."

"Chill out, Mateo." Wade spoke to the child who had his arms outstretched

"I'll take him if you don't mind." Evan said since the child was reaching for him. "It must be the dark hair." Wade chuckled

"You've got some grays in there now, babe."

"That magically appeared after moving in with you."

"The two of you bicker so much." Randy noted

"Honestly, I don't think we know how to operate any other way."

"Yea, he's right."

… **.**

"Thank you mommy for making this dinner for my birthday. You're my favorite."

"You're welcome and I don't think that's true at all but thank you."

"Who would be my favorite then?"

"John." Everyone answered

"I suppose Juicy does rank pretty high up there."

"Mmhm."

"Anyway, I'd also like to thank the rest of you for coming here and celebrating my birthday with me…in your pajamas."

"Why are we in pajamas?" Roman questioned

"Why not? Aren't we all comfortable? Besides, you're like extended family to,"

"I am your family." Cody interrupted

"Right but I chose them as family. You weren't my choice. Moving on," John laughed behind his napkin. "You guys are like family so why not be comfortable in my house?"

"I will admit that this was an unexpected but not at all bad idea."

"Well thank you, Barrett."

"You're welcome, honey." Both John and Justin shook their heads at the men and their obvious but friendly flirting

"To Randella, on his 34th birthday," John said standing. "You are the love of my life and I hope we spend many more birthdays together."

"Here, here!"

"Oh, Johnny." Randy's mom cooed

"That was nice, Juicy. I like when you make things about me." John guffawed

 **Later**

"How cute are Mateo and Maite?" Randy asked slipping into bed

"They're very cute. It's been almost a year but I still can't believe Wade and Justin adopted not just a kid but twins."

"Yea, they ambitious."

"Seriously."

"Watching them makes me rethink whether or not I want kids but then I think about how long it takes them to get places now and about how much I love me and doing what the fuck I want – the feeling is fleeting."

"I don't think mom would want to watch all _six_ of our dogs and a kid."

"Oh, yea, that would be more than a handful. The dogs are enough." Randy said lacing his fingers with John's. "Sheena?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what we tried doing four years ago?"

"No, not really. Did we like it? Have we done it since?"

"Of course your old ass wouldn't remember." The older man sighed

"I'm only a year older than you, asshole." Randy laughed

"It was something we said. Can we trying saying it again?"

"Are you thinking it'll stick this time?"

"You never know. Go first." John cleared his throat

"I love you."

"…I lo, - oh! I can't do it."

"Yea, I barely got it out."

"Dinosaurs, Sheena."

"Chicken nuggets."

 **E nd**


End file.
